Trois coups de balai
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: UA. Quand Hermione Granger visite cet appartement, l'agent immobilier lui assure qu'il n'existe pas plus paisible que cet immeuble. Paisible? Vraiment? Et les voisins du troisième qui se prennent pour David Guetta, ils sont paisibles ? Dramione lent.
1. Ceux qui se prennent pour David Guetta

Bonjour à tous !

Je pensais que cette histoire serait courte et clôturée en quelques chapitres mais il s'avère, au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, que les protagonistes (ces petits diables en culottes courtes!) ne sont pas du tout de cet avis et que l'intrigue prends un court très différent de celui prévu initialement (ce qui est plutôt chouette, les idées affluant en masse et je dois avouer que je me régale véritablement en écrivant cette fiction.)

Donc voilà, je vous préviens, vous allez entendre parler de cette histoire un petit moment!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages utilisés ont été façonnés par la brillante et oh combien inspirante J.K Rowling, qu'elle en soit bénie! L'idée originale de cette fiction vient de la chanson « Les voisins » des Wriggles que mon fils ado-re malgré mes multiples tentatives pour l'en détourner (Ben oui, y'a des gros vilains mots pas beaux... Mais faut croire qu'il est aussi borné que sa mère.)

En espérant que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Les Wriggles - Les voisins**

* * *

Chapitre un.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione avait visité cet appartement, un des points forts que l'agent avait souligné -à de nombreuses reprises- était la tranquillité du quartier et de l'immeuble. Le parc à quelques rues, le joli balcon sans vis-à-vis, les grandes baies vitrées laissant entrer les doux rayons du soleil dans le séjour et la cuisine américaine avaient, certes, également contribué à sa décision. Il s'agissait d'un bel immeuble du 18ème siècle, refait à neuf et situé dans un quartier plutôt huppé de la capitale. Le loyer n'était pas donné mais, comme elle travaillait dur ces dernières années, elle pouvait se le permettre. L'agent avait appuyé sur le cachet de la bâtisse, sur le marbre et les boiseries, le grand volume des pièces et le voisinage nanti et ne posant aucun problème.

Mais ce qui avait été déterminant c'était l'aplomb de l'homme quand il lui affirmait « Il n'y a absolument aucuns bruits, c'est une pure merveille d'isolation et de silence ! Bientôt vous écouterez des CDs avec les bruits de la circulation tellement cela vous manquera !»

Alors, effectivement, il n'avait pas menti : on n'entendait absolument pas la circulation. Pour le reste, par contre, c'était du foutage de tronche en long, en large, en travers, en pas chassé, marche arrière et triple salto. Mensonge nominé dans la catégorie « Imposture proférée avec le sourire Colgate sans ciller » et gagnant de la palme d'or.

Si l'on devait résumer les locataires de l'immeuble : Il y avait la petite vieille, au rez-de-chaussée, qui l'observait de derrière le rideau en dentelles de Bruges de sa fenêtre en se pensant discrète, son vieux matou gris et obèse sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en velours bordeaux, proférant quelques commentaires dans sa barbe sur la tenue des passants ou le manque de politesse de la jeunesse. En face de la commère, la jeune mère trop bavarde et dont le jardin était une jungle où seul le parterre de gros hortensias étaient entretenu et un coin balançoire légèrement dégagé –contraste singulier avec le jardin de la vieille morue à côté qui était tiré à quatre épingle et où chaque roses étaient alignées et plantées à intervalle si régulier qu'on pourrait être en droit de se demander si elle n'utilisait pas un mètre.

Au premier, le père divorcé à la barbe poivre et sel, qui passait sa vie à vérifier sa boite aux lettres, au cas où un de ses enfants lui écrirait. Et quand lettre il recevait, il faisait la lecture à qui voulait bien écouter puis se plaignait à foison de son ex-femme qui l'avait ruiné et de la BMW série 5 qu'il avait du vendre, ainsi que sa superbe villa quatre façades avec piscine. Pathétique, donc. Et coureur de jeune femme dont il aurait pu être le père, justement. En face de chez lui, le petit couple tellement mignon que s'en est gerbant, trop amoureux, trop neuf, trop net, trop souriant. Leurs noms sur la sonnette entourés d'un cœur et le paillasson « Home Sweet Home » .

Puis le deuxième étage appartement A, à droite, le nouveau chez-elle d'Hermione Granger et, en face dans l'appartement B, une trentenaire un peu bourrue qui disparaissait des semaines entières. La locataire fantôme dont la boite aux lettres débordait de prospectus en tout genre et les fenêtres étaient si sales qu'il était difficile d'y voir à travers.

Et enfin, le loft du troisième. La cause des crises de nerf d'Hermione.

Les connards du dessus qui se prenaient pour David Guetta.

Et qui envisageaient visiblement de tourner le second opus de « Projet X » dans la cage d'escalier.

La première semaine, lorsqu'elle était rentrée de sa garde de nuit à cinq heures du matin et qu'elle avait repéré depuis la rue –depuis la rue, bon sang !- les premières notes d'un titre électro populaire, elle avait serré les dents. C'était un samedi, c'était fin juin, probablement une fête de fin d'examens, pas de quoi faire un scandale.

Quand elle avait peiné à fermer l'œil jusqu'à cinq heure trente tellement elle avait l'impression de dormir sur le baffle et s'était réveillée le lendemain avec la tête comme un melon, elle s'était fait un thé et avait relativisé. Après tout, pour une fois, ce n'était pas si grave.

Quand elle avait emprunté la cage d'escalier, ce même jour, pour aller chercher son pain et réaliser que celle-ci avait fait office de toilettes publiques et que quelqu'un avait vomi sur le couvercle de sa poubelle à déchets verts, elle s'était ressaisie à temps et n'était pas montée tambouriner au troisième pour mettre le nez d'un des étudiants dans la flaque jaunâtre.

Mais quand le samedi soir en question, aux alentours de minuit, la sono avait repris ses basses assourdissantes, il avait fallu tout le sang froid de la brune pour ne pas se saisir du premier manche de serpillère, balai ou n'importe quoi se trouvant sous ses yeux pour frapper sur son plafond. Elle ne serait pas la vieille aigrie qui hurlerait sur ses voisins. Elle n'appellerait pas les flics, ne préviendrait pas le syndic. Il faisait la fête, c'était des étudiants, c'était le début de l'été. Elle avait fermé les yeux très forts et attendu que cela passe en se massant les tempes.

Mais le mardi qui suivit, quand elle entendit un de ces abrutis se lancer dans une reprise de Freddy Mercury à tue-tête, il lui fallut deux tasses de thé et augmenter le volume de sa télé jusqu'à 46 pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. « I want to break freeeeeeee » aurait pu chanter en cœur la brune, le cousin serré sur ses oreilles sanguinolentes. Visiblement ils organisaient un Karaoké là-haut. Et aucun n'était apte à devenir le prochain beau gosse de la chanson populaire. Si elle avait été juge sur le plateau télévisé de The Voice, Hermione n'aurait pas buzzé et ne se serait pas retournée pour l'avoir dans son équipe de talent, ça c'était une certitude. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, augmentant graduellement le sol de son téléviseur Samsung au fur et à mesure que les voix criardes –et alcoolisées- se faisaient plus Castafiore qu'Adèle.

Puis le jeudi, il y eut des rires, fenêtres grandes ouvertes, et des bruits de course qui firent se demander à la jeune femme s'ils s'exerçaient au cross-country, au saut d'obstacle ou si juste il s'agissait de gros mongols irrespectueux.

Vendredi, retour de soirée à quatre heures et vomi dans la cage d'escalier. La personne avait dû vomir tout en continuant à grimper les étages puisqu'une trainée de gerbe s'étirait du premier au milieu du palier du deuxième. Charmant. Elle avait monté l'étage sur la pointe des pieds en veillant à enjambé la cascade de morceaux rougeâtres. Puis s'était enfermée chez elle, le cœur aux bords des lèvres et une nausée violente menaçant de copier le malotru ayant redécoré le sol du palier.

Samedi, calme plat. Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et opta pour une soirée détente thé-bouquin bien méritée. Elle profita du silence pour décompresser quand l'idée que ses voisins étaient peut-être morts la frappa. Et s'ils avaient fait une overdose ou quelque chose du genre ? Ce ne serait pas vraiment surprenant qu'ils soient camés, après tout… Peut-être s'étaient-ils endormis et vomi dessus, s'étouffant de la sorte ?

Elle obtint la réponse le dimanche même, Dubstep à fond -à faire faire une syncope à la commère du rez-de-chaussée et à faire passer le décollage d'une fusée pour un chuchotement.

Dommage, ils semblaient en vie.

Hermione se saisit de son manche à balai, celui qu'elle gardait dans un coin de son salon et qui lui faisait les yeux doux à chaque écart de conduite des crétins du dessus. Elle souffla un grand coup par le nez et heurta le plafonnage blanc sèchement à trois reprises.

TOC TOC TOC.

Le volume diminua quelque peu, il y eut des cris et quelques protestations, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

« - VOUS COMPTEZ VOUS LA FERMER UN JOUR ? » Se retrouva-t-elle à gueuler comme une pauvre conne, rouge de rage.

Silence.

Petit mot dans le hall d'entrée, le lendemain : « Désolés pour la gêne occasionnée hier soir. Ceux du 3ème. »

Et puis, le retour du calme.

* * *

.

Jusqu'au mardi. Nouvelles nuisances sonores d'un autre type : Ben oui, c'est jour de match, coupe du monde, l'Angleterre est qualifiée, youpie, vuvuzela et vociférations diverses et variées (« GOOOOOOOAL », « HAAAAAN », « METS LA DEDANS, TRIPLE CON ! », « T'APPELLES CA JOUER AU FOOT, PUTAIN, JE REGARDE PLUS ! » « OUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS »).

Sauf que certaines personnes travaillent le lendemain matin, parfois même tôt. Voire, très tôt. Dont une petite brune dont les doigts crispés de rage sur sa tisane menacent d'aller étrangler le premier qui osera lui ouvrir à l'étage supérieur. Doigts qui se crispèrent sur le balai, et trois rafales à côté du lustre Ikea plus tard, elle n'était plus dans un stade et les amateurs commentateurs-sportifs se turent. Vive son balai.

Elle croisa les deux énergumènes en partant au travail, quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées plus tard, ils avaient visiblement été fêter la victoire des Anglais dans un pub quelconque et semblaient passablement entamés. Le blond lui fit un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil. Elle se contenta de se retenir de faire un geste grossier du doigt central et parti travailler, furieuse et éreintée.

À son retour du travail, une rose rouge posée sur le paillasson et une carte « Désolé. D. ». Claquement sec de la langue, ouverture du couvercle de la poubelle du bout du pied, lancé de rose, relâchement de la pédale, bruit agréable de plastique froissé et technique de drague de Mr seul-au-monde évitée.

* * *

.

Mercredi. Quinze foutue heure treize fichue minutes. Pré-soirée ? En tout cas, la chaine hi-fi dégueulait hit dance du top50 sur rnb dégueulasse sans discontinuer.

La brune claqua la porte de son appartement et escalada l'étage en se pinçant le nez pour aller tambouriner à la porte des joyeux lurons. Celle-ci est ornée d'un panneau de signalisation triangulaire piqué dieu sait où clamant : « Attention, passage de gibier ! ». Du meilleur goût.

« - Waouh, que puis-je faire pour toi, ma belle ? » La salua le blond peroxydé

« - Couper ta musique de sauvage. »

Simple, rapide, efficace. Il en perdit son petit sourire séducteur bon marché.

« - Moi qui pensait que tu venais me remercier pour mon petit présent. » Souffla-t-il dans une moue boudeuse en parlant de la rose -enfouie dans les ordures sous les restes de cartilages d'un poulet et deux-trois yaourts aux fraises périmés.

« - Tu parles du vomi sur ma poubelle ou de l'urine sur le palier ? » Siffla la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil, bras croisés.

« - Je vois… Désolé, on va faire gaffe, d'accord ? » Grand sourire, clin d'œil.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra savourer le calme si peu coutumier de son logement.

* * *

.

Jeudi, la semaine suivante. Après une semaine de presque-calme. Une heure du matin. Grincements de lit et gémissements suggérant une activité sportive collective intense. Elle n'osa pas taper du bâton, gênée d'être auditivement témoin d'ébats visiblement particulièrement passionnés. Bon, s'occuper la tête, ne pas entendre, s'occuper.

Liste de course : Lait, yaourts à la fraise, boules Quilès.

.

* * *

 _Chers voisins du troisième étage,_

 _Après de longues semaines de voyage, je retrouvais hier soir mon confortable chez moi et m'installais dans mon lit douillet, prête à faire de doux rêves enlacée tendrement par Morphée._

 _Quelle surprise de constater qu'une voix féminine est venue me bercer, rythmée par quelques claquements de reins contre ses fesses. Au troisième ''rappel'', cependant, j'avoue m'être légèrement lassée des gémissements allant crescendo._

 _Bien que férue de musique, je vous suggère donc de jouer vos concerts en privé._

 _Bien à vous, la mélomane du 2ème B._

* * *

Visiblement, la voisine de palier d'Hermione avait également gouté aux réjouissances de la nuit.

Quand elle revint du travail, quelqu'un avait ajouté sur le papier : « Merci de vos encouragements, je tâcherais de m'améliorer et vous êtes la bienvenue au 3ème pour tous conseils pratiques ! »

Suivit d'une autre écriture : « Il rigole, on est désolés (surtout moi pour lui), Bonne journée. D. »

Hermione pouffa malgré elle, c'était des enfoirés mais ils ne manquaient pas d'humour. Et de culot. Seconde rose sur le paillasson, aucune carte. Même chemin que la première, entre la salade Caesar de son souper de la veille et le pot de Ben&Jerry's cookie à qui elle avait fait un sort. Séducteur au rabais, va.

.

* * *

Vendredi, début de week-end de juillet. Hermione regarda l'heure : vingt heures. Elle est préparée, elle sait déjà comment cela va terminer, son fidèle balai posé dans le fauteuil à ses côtés, un livre sensé la détendre dans les mains. Oui, elle était prête et non, elle ne s'énerverait pas. Elle ne criera pas et n'appellera pas la police.

Vingt-trois heures, course poursuite dans la cage d'escalier. Bruits de talons hauts, souffles de bœufs, petits cris aigus et rires gras, pas de doute possible : les invités sont là.

Premier mégot sur son balcon à vingt-trois heures douze.

Zen.

Quelqu'un toque à sa porte et détale avant qu'elle n'ouvre.

ZEN.

Sono bloquée sur l'intégral de Skrillex.

Z-E-N.

Plafond qui tremble, le lustre qui tangue et sauts répétitifs d'une délicatesse avoisinant celle des Tyrannosaures Rex, minuit deux.

Plus zen du tout.

TOC TOC TOC, fit le balai

BOUM BOUM BOUM, fit la chanson

« - DIMINUE TA TECHNO A LA CON OU J'APPELLE LES FLICS ! » fit Hermione.

« - C'EST PAS DE LA TECHNO » fit quelqu'un par une fenêtre ouverte avant de noyer le mégot sur son balcon dans une épaisse flaque de gerbe.

Et la brune attrapa le combiné pour téléphoner à la police afin qu'ils viennent élucider eux-mêmes le mystère du genre musical. Cela aurait été dommage de priver quelqu'un d'une énigme pareille.

Entre la fin de composition du numéro et la première tonalité de son coup de fil à la maréchaussée, on toqua doucement à sa porte. Elle soupira, raccrocha vivement et hésita, s'attendant à se lever une fois de plus pour trouver le palier vide et entendre des rires gras résonner dans la cage d'escalier. Mais la personne insistait et se fut donc passablement énervée qu'elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

« - C'est pour quoi ? » Éructa-t-elle, (elle en était au dénouement de son roman policier et le suspens était à son comble. Qui avait transformé en tranches de lard épaisses le voisin du 3ème ? Coïncidence de scénario qui était –bien entendu- due au hasard. Et elle avait un urgent coup de téléphone à passer, bon sang !)

« - Me réfugier. » Répondit ledit voisin du troisième palier. Le blond dragueur-clin-d'œil-et-roses.

Elle haussa un sourcil et l'inspecta des pieds à la tête, chercha également dans le couloir si l'un de ses petits camarades filmait –on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une caméra cachée de mauvais goût avec des andouilles de ce level- et fini par poser la question que toute personne normale aurait posée :

« - J'y gagne quoi ? »

Ah, ce n'était pas cette question-là ? Celle-ci valant sans doute une autre… Il était tard et la brune était fatiguée, son cerveau ne tournait plus à son maximum. Puis, honnêtement, elle se tamponnait l'oreille avec une babouche des raisons poussant l'homme à demander refuge.

« - J'annule la soirée Karaoké de dimanche. Mais pitié laisse-moi rentrer. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement, blasée d'avance, et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le salon. Il s'affala dans le canapé et étendit ses bras sur le dossier, rejetant la tête en arrière, ses mèches blondes tombant anarchiquement dans son visage.

« - Bon sang, c'est la pire soirée de ma vie, Blaise a déconné sur ce coup-là. » Grommela-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les oreilles attentives qu'Hermione laissait trainer tout en attrapant deux bières dans le frigo.

« - Et je peux savoir ce que cette petite sauterie à de différent des dizaines d'autres qui l'on précédée ? » Questionna, sceptique, la brune tout en lui tendant une bière qu'il accepte d'un demi-sourire.

« - J'ai un entretien d'embauche demain matin, j'essaie de dormir pour pas avoir une tête de mec tout droit sorti de Walking Dead. » Répondit l'intrus comme si c'était l'évidence même, bras levés au ciel dans un signe d'impuissance.

Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil face à l'homme alors qu'il se déchaussait pour poser ses pieds négligemment sur la table basse entre eux. Installé comme s'il était maître des lieux et pas gêné du tout par le fait insignifiant qu'il ne connaissait pas son hôte et qu'il était minuit passée d'une demi-heure.

« - Et pourquoi avoir cautionné cette joyeuse beuverie, dans ce cas ? » Fronça les sourcils la brune en fixant les pieds de l'individu comme s'ils risquaient à tout moment de lui sauter au visage. Bon sang, se rendait-il compte qu'elle devrait frotter longuement sa table le lendemain pour récupérer un brillant immaculé ?

« - C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas chez moi, madame la jolie voisine. » Susurra-t-il dans un plissement d'yeux amusés alors qu'elle s'empourprait (elle s'insulta copieusement intérieurement). Il but une lampée du breuvage doré « Blaise m'héberge donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. » Il attrapa le roman posé couverture vers le plafond –toujours tremblant sous les danses pachydermiques de l'étage- et rigola doucement en découvrant le résumé « Meurtre du voisin du troisième étage, hein ? » Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux chocolat de la jeune femme « j'espère que ce n'était pas ma mort que tu planifiais. Ce serait dommage, alors qu'on vient seulement de faire connaissance… » Ronronna-t-il.

« - Faire connaissance ? » Elle laissa s'étirer un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres pincées depuis le début de la soirée « Je ne vois qu'un effronté buvant une bière dans mon canapé sans faire preuve d'aucune sorte de savoir-vivre élémentaire. Ma table basse en soit témoin !» Il retira vivement ses pieds et ricana.

« - L'effronté peut-il pousser la chance plus loin et squatter le canapé pour la nuit ? » Demanda-t-il tout en s'allongeant déjà, attrapant un plaid pour le jeter tranquillement sur son corps et se saisir du premier coussin à portée pour y caler sa tête. Ainsi prêt, il fixait Hermione. Ne doutant aucunement de sa réponse.

« - Si tu n'habites pas en haut, pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi ? » Souleva la brune, en jaugeant l'individu, sceptique.

« - Pas envie. » Grogna-t-il en retour, plaçant sa paume sur ses yeux fermés pour signifier son besoin de sommeil.

« - Et quelle garantie ai-je que tu n'es pas un petit malin qui va profiter de ma bonté pour me cambrioler ? Ou pire, me violer ? » Argumenta faiblement la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, le regard fuyant. Elle se sentait ridicule d'exposer ses craintes à haute voix. Surtout quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil son invité surprise se redresser sur ses coudes et l'observer. Elle mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de ses joues.

Il y eut un petit rire et l'homme balança un cousin vers Hermione qui l'évita de justesse.

« - Ben dis donc, t'es positive toi. » Railla d'une voix trainante l'homme la faisant se braquer un peu plus. « Et pour répondre à ta question, si j'en avais après tes biens » Il fronça les sourcils et inspecta le mobilier environnant « J'aurai été m'incruster à la fête et mit à sac l'appartement au-dessus, Blaise est bien plus porté sur le luxe que toi, visiblement. »

« - Tu n'as pas répondu pour la seconde partie ! » Nota-t-elle vivement avant de s'empourprer en croisant l'œillade amusée de l'homme. Elle se sentait comme une enfant de cinq ans expliquant un cauchemar insensé (où elle était nue à l'école par exemple) face à un adulte.

« - Même chose, si j'étais un violeur, j'avais juste à monter au troisième et me servir parmi les greluches enivrées. J'avais l'embarras du choix. » Sa dernière phrase lui tira un sourire narquois, visiblement il était très fier de lui.

« - Tu pourrais être un tordu qui –

« - Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Ne m'oblige pas à aller demander asile chez la harpie en face… » Gémit Draco en la coupant, se laissant retomber dans le canapé, abattu, plaquant un cousin contre son visage.

« - La harpie ? » Ne put retenir un petit sourire, Hermione, coupant court à ses sombres spéculations.

« - Ouais, elle fait flipper. Elle fait partie d'une secte ou un truc du genre, malsaine quoi. » Il releva la tête légèrement pour capter le regard de son interlocutrice « L'autre jour, elle m'a dit que j'avais des belles veines et qu'elle adorerait trancher dedans. » Il écarquilla fortement ses yeux très bleus dans une expression d'effroi grotesque qui fit rire doucement la jeune femme.

« - Arrête, t'en rajoutes. Elle n'a pas l'air très sociable mais tout de même… »Tenta de protester une petite voix féminine pas très convaincue. Elle trouvait également que sa voisine faisait froid dans le dos mais elle ne l'admettrait pas, son intuition lui soufflait que l'homme en profiterait pour la charrier.

« - On en reparlera quand tu auras croisé son mec. » Haussa-t-il les épaules « Il se fait appeler Voldemort et elle lui donne du « maître » à chaque phrase. Il est sorti de taule y'a quoi ? Un mois ? Et la police le recherche à nouveau. Une affaire de trafic d'être humain, un truc du genre.» Il observa sa voisine faire une grimace et jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte de son palier « Alors, c'est bon, je peux dormir ici ? Ou tu vas laisser l'autre tordue me vider de mon sang et son mec me vendre à la mafia russe? » Demanda-t-il, sûr d'avoir gagné la partie.

La brune soupira, mordilla le bout d'un de ses ongles et au bout d'une réflexion interminable souffla « Ok. Mais je veux une semaine de calme plat. »

« - Je peux essayer. »

« - Essayer ? » Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le palier « Salue pour moi Mrs Lestrange, son taulard et les russes. »

« - D'accord, d'accord ! » S'amenda le blond en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement « Je négocierais avec Blaise pour qu'il soit bien sage. »

« - Très bien. » Elle s'approcha d'un bureau dans le coin de la pièce, l'ouvrit et en sortit un Bic et un petit carnet

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Questionna le visiteur, interloqué. Plus ça avançait, plus il se disait que cette fille était totalement barge, elle aussi. C'était bien sa veine. Sans mauvais jeux de mots visant Mrs Lestrange.

« - On va faire un contrat. » Expliqua calmement la brune, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il recula légèrement la tête, l'enfonçant dans le rembourrage du fauteuil, pour mieux regarder son hôte et chercha –en vain- une trace d'humour sur son visage. Mais elle s'était déjà rassise sur le tapis et écrivait sur la table basse à toute vitesse quelques lignes avant de signer d'un geste aérien et de faire glisser le carnet dans sa direction.

Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, m'engage par la présente à fournir un toit à (espace vide) ce samedi deux juillet. En contrepartie, le troisième étage n'organisera pas de manifestations sonores d'aucune sorte dans le courant de la semaine du neuf juillet au seize juillet.

Daté, Lu et approuvé, Signature des deux parties.

« - Mais tu es une grande malade, toi ! » Souffla le blond en complétant néanmoins les champs vierges et en signant négligemment. Elle lui adressa un drôle de sourire, attrapa le livre et le clapa.

« - Parfait ! » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une porte. « Bonne nuit, parasite ! » Et elle éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser dans sa propre chambre et d'en fermer la porte.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêver l'intrusion de son étrange voisin car le salon était vide et entièrement rangé. Même les vidanges de bières avaient disparu. Elle alla chercher son carnet et, y trouvant le contrat approximatif, souffla bruyamment. Elle ne devenait pas dingue, son voisin avait bel et bien dormi ici et décampé à l'aube. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre et découvrit qu'il était à peine huit heures.

Elle chassa l'étrange rencontre nocturne de son esprit, mis en route sa cafetière et entama sa routine matinale. Elle était crevée et en retard. Mauvais combo.

Maudits soient ses voisins !

* * *

 _La suite arrive très bientôt!_

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis..._


	2. A Prince

_Hello ! Merci à tous pour l'accueil du premier chapitre, j'ai été agréablement surprise des followers et autres favoris, j'espère donc que ce second chapitre vous plaira!_

 _Je réponds aux reviews en fin de chapitre pour ne pas embêter les lecteurs._

 _Pensez à me laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours très plaisant et motivant!_

 _Des bisous !_

* * *

 **Jorja Smith ft Maverick Sabre - A Prince**

* * *

Chapitre deux.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, vers seize heures, elle aperçut la commère du rez-de-chaussée qui la lorgnait de derrière son bout de dentelle, critiquant son allure négligée à voix haute et éructant à qui peut mieux que de son temps, les femmes prenaient soin d'elle et que ce n'était pas en ayant l'air d'une petite souillon ainsi qu'elle allait se trouver un bon époux. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et manqua emboutir le cinquantenaire divorcé qui, une lettre dans la main, lui adressa un large sourire. Il se lança dans un monologue, lui expliquant –alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien demandé- que son fils Colin s'était mis en tête de devenir reporter et ne lâchait plus l'appareil photo qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et blablabla, la jeune femme prit congé d'un signe de main et le contourna pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle était sur les rotules et priait pour que ses voisins respectent son sommeil cette nuit, elle en avait diablement besoin. Hermione repensa au contrat édité pendant la nuit. Le respecterait-il ? Quelle confiance pouvait-elle placé dans cet homme aux allures d'ange et au sourire diabolique ?

Elle atteignit son étage dans un soupir de soulagement et ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme assis contre sa porte d'entrée, les jambes nonchalamment étendues en travers du passage.

Le parasite nocturne était de retour. Il s'illumina en la voyant approcher et bondit sur ses pieds.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? » Soupira la brune en enjambant ses jambes pour atteindre la serrure, clé en main.

« - Blaise est je ne sais où. » Haussa les épaules son interlocuteur.

« - Et ? » S'enquit-elle un peu sèchement en déverrouillant la porte

Il se redressa et la jeune femme en profita pour ouvrir la porte, rentrant chez elle sans un regard dans sa direction.

« - J'ai eu le poste ! » Clama d'une voix fière l'homme.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage tiré puis opéra un demi-tour et lui offrit un sourire contrit

« - Youpie. Plus qu'à avoir un salaire et trouver un logement ! » Elle fit mine d'applaudir puis leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à claquer la porte. Qu'il retint du plat de la main. Ben voyons.

La tranquillité était vraiment un luxe auquel elle ne goûtait pas assez, ces derniers temps.

Le blond, l'air réjouit, ouvrit la bouche pour dire on-ne-sait-quelles-stupidités mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un second gentleman en costume sur le petit palier du deuxième. Le nouvel arrivant interpella le blond d'un « Malfoy ? » un peu surpris et l'interpellé se retourna, tout sourire.

« - Théodore ! » Le salua-t-il « J'ai été pris ! » Annonça d'un ton pompeux le voisin du dessus, toute trace de réjouissance effacée pour n'afficher qu'un visage impassible.

« - Je sais. Blaise m'a envoyé un message » Il leva sa main, présentant à la vue de tous une bouteille verte à l'étiquette argentée indiquant une marque bien trop onéreuse.

Ni une, ni deux, Malfoy ouvrit en grand la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, attrapa cette dernière par les épaules pour la déplacer sur le côté et passer avant de se diriger vers la cuisine américaine, la jeune femme sur les talons.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Cingla-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, clairement désapprobatrice.

« - Ca ne se voit pas ? Je cherche. » Dit-il en ouvrant et refermant un à un les tiroirs et armoires de la cuisine.

« - Mais encore ? »

« - Des flûtes à champagne. » Il fit claquer un énième tiroir et se tourna vers elle « Bon sang, tu les caches où ? »

« - Je n'en ai pas, petit effronté ! » Le gronda-t-elle, un doigt brandit en signe de réprobation.

« - Tu n'as pas de flûtes ? » S'affola l'homme, la bouche ouverte et les traits défaits. A le voir ainsi, elle avait raté sa vie. Un rire sarcastique la prit subitement alors que le blond tentait de se recomposer un visage, lui jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil atterrés. « On va boire dans des tasses. » Déclara-t-il alors, piochant allégrement trois tasses dans l'étagère au-dessus de la bouilloire.

Ceci étant fait, il disposa son butin sur la table basse du salon et, sous le regard ahuri de la brune, alla à la porte pour inviter son ami à rentrer.

« - Non mais je rêve. » Articula difficilement la locataire en voyant les deux amis s'affaler dans ses fauteuils et faire sauter le bouchon du champagne en babillant gaiement.

« - Viens porter un toast avec nous ! » L'interpella le parasite en tendant une des tasses dans sa direction, un sourire innocent illuminant ses yeux gris. Elle demeura immobile, son regard passant d'un homme à l'autre aux tasses remplies de bulles. C'était surréaliste.

Tel un automate, elle rejoignit son salon et s'assit docilement sur le canapé deux personnes aux côtés du blond qui lui fourra une tasse dans les mains. Elle porta, toujours dans un état second, un toast à la réussite de Draco et bu une gorgée du meilleur champagne qu'elle n'ait jamais goûté dans toute sa vie. Elle redressa vivement la tête, les yeux pétillants.

« - C'est bon, pas vrai ? » Se fendit d'un gigantesque sourire son invité mystère. Un grand brun, bien battit dans un costume hors de prix. Plutôt jeune, les yeux chocolat taquins et des fossettes à chacun de ses sourires. Très mignon, au demeurant.

« - Hé ! Remballe-moi cet air charmeur, Nott ! » Siffla le blond en donnant une pichenette dans sa tasse remplie, arrosant légèrement le brun qui s'esclaffa.

« - Je vois, c'est chasse gardée ? » Et il agrémenta sa question d'un clin d'œil éloquent en direction de la jeune femme. Qui s'empourpra violement et tenta de se noyer dans son bol de champagne hors de prix. « Alors, Draco, ça fait quoi d'être recruté par l'un des plus gros cabinets d'avocat de la ville ? » S'enquit-il, changeant du tout au tout de conversation et d'attitude.

Hermione manqua s'étouffer. Avocat ? Elle releva la tête et pencha celle-ci vers son voisin, l'épiant de haut en bas. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'étudiants. Ou de gros nuls plein aux as. Pas d'hommes ayant fait de hautes études, en somme. Peut-être y avait-elle été un peu vite sur les à priori.

« - Je suis vexé, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » L'apostropha directement le blond et elle se tassa dans son siège en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« - Je pensais que vous étiez des crétins d'étudiants ou un truc du genre… » Expliqua-t-elle en piquant un fard au fur et à mesure que les iris métalliques fonçaient. Il ânonna de la tête lentement puis eut un demi-sourire narquois.

« - Sérieusement, quel type d'étudiants à les moyens de faire des fêtes pareilles ? T'es complétement à côté de tes pompes, mamy! » Railla-t-il avant de lui enfoncer un doigt dans les côtes, lui arrachant un hoquet surpris. « Et sinon Théo, quel effet ça te fait, à toi, de m'avoir directement comme concurrent ? » Reprit-il son sérieux, jaugeant son ''invité''.

« - Ca me plait bien, un peu de challenge en vue… C'est toujours bon à prendre, non ? J'ai toujours apprécié pimenter mon existence, comme toi d'ailleurs… » Et il adressa un sourire candide à Hermione qui tenta de ne pas le regarder trop longuement. Elle se sentait comme un petit lapin prit en tenaille entre deux chiens de chasse.

« - Ca m'a fait bien plaisir, cette petite visite de courtoisie en tout cas ! » Congédia-t-il sans aucune fioriture l'homme avant de se tourner vers Hermione « Tu es prête ? Il ne faut plus qu'on traine… » Déclara-t-il d'un ton soucieux en jetant un œil à la montre luxueuse ornant son poignet.

« - P-Pardon ? » Baragouina-t-elle en ne suivant absolument pas ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre.

« - Le restaurant. Tu as déjà oublié ? » Expliqua-t-il, un air faussement surpris et habilement joué sur ses traits tandis que ses yeux l'incitait à jouer le jeu. Elle se composa une expression horrifiée et bondit sur ses pieds.

« - Mon dieu, je ne suis absolument pas prête ! Mr Nott, veuillez m'excuser, ce fut un plaisir ! » Salua-t-elle l'invité d'un signe de tête bref avant de foncer dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se laissa aller contre, glissant sur le bois en écoutant les deux hommes se chuchoter quelques brèves paroles. Elle se redressa subitement, était-ce sérieux ? Devait-elle se faire une beauté ? Ou lui suffisait-il de patienter que ledit Théodore décampe, en restant cachée dans sa chambre ?

Non, mieux valait s'apprêter un chouïa et aller les rejoindre, forçant ainsi la main à l'envahisseur. Elle pourrait même faire d'une pierre deux coups et les mettre tous deux dehors. Et se commander des sushis. Voilà.

Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et en extirpa une robe verte bouteille soyeuse et la mettant particulièrement en valeur. Peut-être était-ce trop ?

Oh, au diable ces considérations, ces hommes n'étaient que des petits insolents sans scrupules. Elle pouvait s'accorder le luxe de leurs couper le sifflet, non ?

Forte de cette résolution, elle coiffa ses cheveux, les bouclant savamment et se maquilla les yeux, faisant ressortir ses iris noisette. Elle s'accorda même un rapide coup de rouge à lèvres carmin avant de se mirer. Elle était transformée. Un sourire embellit son visage et elle traversa sa chambre, jaugée sur des escarpins noirs, d'une allure conquérante.

Lorsqu'elle fit sa grande réapparition dans son salon, ses deux invités-pas-vraiment-invités se turent. D'abord, assis face à elle, elle observa le dénommé Théodore se décomposer, sa mâchoire pendant. Et face à lui, Draco qui n'obtenait plus de réponse, se retourna pour se figer totalement en tombant sur elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Bordel. » Jura-t-il à voix basse. « Tu m'excuseras, Nott, mais on va remettre cette conversation à plus tard. J'ai cette beauté à emmener au restaurant. » Dit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête Hermione. Il s'était recomposé un masque impassible mais ses yeux, dévalant régulièrement le long du corps de la jeune femme, ne trompait personne. Nott hocha simplement la tête et prit congé, adressant un petit sourire à Hermione et attardant sa main sur le bas de ses reins plus que la bienséance ne le voudrait tandis qu'il lui souhaitait une ''excellente fin de soirée''. Les hommes étaient si faibles. La jeune médecin en tourna ses yeux dans ses orbites, dépitée.

Une fois en tête à tête avec le parasite, elle l'observa se lever et attraper sa veste –qu'il avait jetée en travers du plan de travail à son arrivée.

« - Si madame veut bien se donner la peine. » S'exclama-t-il pompeusement en s'effaçant après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

Il s'approcha et lui tendit galamment son bras, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

« - Fin du spectacle. » Le ramena-t-elle à la réalité. « Il est parti. »

« - Oh non, ma belle. Tu ne vas certainement pas me faire l'affront de refuser d'aller manger avec moi. » Déclara-t-il, sérieux comme un pape en se positionnant à côté de la porte grande ouverte, patientant en gardant ses yeux si singuliers posés sur elle. Alors, il ne rigolait pas. Ou plus, tout du moins. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe mais se résolut à l'accompagner.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait de grands projets ce soir. De surcroît, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à l'extérieur et ne s'était pas apprêtée de la sorte. Autant accepter de se faire chouchouter, rien que pour une fois. Voilà, elle cédait cette fois mais ce serait la dernière. Ensuite elle replacerait les limites que cet homme trop sûr de lui s'amusait à franchir allégrement.

Ils descendirent les volées d'escaliers dans un silence religieux et, arrivés dans la rue, Draco sortit une clé argentée de la poche arrière de son pantalon de costume. Il l'emmena au bout de la rue et déverrouilla à distance un petit cabriolet allemand qu'elle jugea immédiatement trop puissant et trop dangereux. Mais il lui ouvrait déjà la portière, l'invitant à prendre place et cette attention masculine inhabituelle lui coupa le sifflet. Peut-être ne roulerait-il pas comme un cowboy vu la prévenance dont il pouvait faire preuve.

On peut toujours rêver…

Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes avant de glapir furieusement, fermement cramponnée à la poignée de la portière et les mains moites comme jamais.

Ce type était un danger public. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Et le pire étant sans doute son rire à lui. Un rire enfantin, résonnant en échos avec ses cris de terreurs. Un maniaque. Défoncé à l'adrénaline, dingue de la pédale et grognant contre les ralentissements divers. Il évitait les gens sur les passages pour piétons d'un grand coup de volant, accélérait furieusement au feu orange et tournait à toute vitesse, faisant crisser les pneus dans la manœuvre.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il coupe le contact pour sauter hors de l'habitacle et posa une main tremblante sur le toit de la voiture, le cœur battant la chamade et les jambes faibles.

Vivante. Elle était vivante. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à aller allumer un cierge à l'église de son quartier parce qu'il s'agissait d'un foutu miracle !

« - Sombre crétin ! » L'apostropha-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait, radieux, l'air de s'être amusé comme un petit fou.

« - Un soucis, ma chère ? » S'enquit-il, faussement contrit.

« - Tu as tenté de me tuer ! Bien entendu que j'ai un problème ! Je ne sais même pas si mon pauvre cœur reprendra un jour un battement normal, espèce de taré ! » S'écria-t-elle en portant ses doigts pour masser ses temps. Il émit un rire discret.

« - C'est assez ironique que ce soit la femme qui lit un roman dans le but d'assassiner ses voisins qui parle d'assassinat. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de lui saisir le bras, plaçant possessivement la main de la jeune femme sur son coude et glissant sa propre main dans sa poche. Il l'entraina dans un sas démesuré et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de l'endroit où il l'entrainait. Ou plutôt, de quel type d'endroit il s'agissait, n'étant pas exactement une experte dans le domaine.

La moquette bordeaux, les lustres ornés de ribambelles de cristaux, les peintures encadrées d'or et les nappes soyeuses.

Luxe. Partout. Argent. En masse. Et la clientèle… Huppée. Elle se sentit soudain à la fois fade et pourtant outrageusement tape-à-l'œil dans sa robe qu'elle avait pourtant trouvée raffinée dans le confort de son appartement. Mais ici, elle n'était qu'une imposture, une illusion. Ses escarpins H&M et son sac Zara trop visibles. Elle déglutit. Ce n'était pas elle, ça, de se laisser abattre par quelques regards méprisants ! Hauts les cœurs, Hermione ! S'enjoignit-elle.

Un serveur vêtu d'un plastron noir s'approcha d'eux, se positionnant face à un épais registre.

« - Monsieur, Madame. Avez-vous réservé ? » S'enquit-il, son accent modulé et son attitude soigneusement calculée le rendant instantanément désagréable à Hermione car trop empruntée.

« - Draco Malfoy. » Se contenta de répondre l'homme à ses côtés et elle fut surprise de voir le serveur blêmir et perdre de sa superbe avant de littéralement cirer les pompes de son client.

« - Bien entendu Mr Malfoy. Veuillez me suivre, Mr Malfoy. Une table va être apprêtée expressément pour vous, Mr Malfoy. »

Tout se déroula très rapidement et dans un tourbillon de serveurs et de regards curieux, ils traversèrent le restaurant pour être reçus comme des seigneurs à une petite table au fond de la salle. Petite étant, en ce lieu, tout bonnement démesuré mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ces considérations, trop occupées à suivre du regard le ballet démentiel se jouant sous ses yeux. Le personnel était réellement au petit soin, quitte à négliger temporairement le reste de l'établissement. C'était complétement dingue et elle ne put s'empêcher de se pincer discrètement.

Geste qui, comme par hasard, n'échappa pas aux yeux de braises de son presque-assassin. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu fais partie de la famille royale ou quoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle à voix basse.

« - Cela te plairait de te dire qu'un prince a dormi sur ton sofa ? » La nargua-t-il, ses iris glacés la transperçant.

« - Fais attention que je ne t'envoie chez la méchante sorcière, la prochaine fois. Bon nombre de princes s'y font avoir d'après la légende… Les dragons, crapauds et autre transformations... Certains se retrouvent même enfermé dans un château avec une rose à protégé, ça te conviendrait bien ça, non ? » Détacha chaque syllabe une Hermione préoccupée en contemplant le nombre extravagant de couverts.

Il sembla amusé et l'invita galamment à prendre ce qui lui plairait dans le menu car, bon prince, il l'invitait. Il accompagna cette remarque d'un clin d'œil de son cru et elle retint de justesse de rouler des yeux. Mais même ce geste avorté ne lui échappa pas et elle commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas des supers pouvoirs.

Peut-être était-ce un super-héros, d'où le traitement de faveur. Elle ricana intérieurement, puis chassa ces pensées saugrenues, s'obligeant à rester rationnelle. Trop de gens les couvaient du regard, elle n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout.

Une fois la commande passée, elle s'autorisa à se pencher un peu dans la direction du blond, en quête de réponse.

« - Et donc, tout ce cirque, ça rime à quoi ? »

« - Mais je suis Draco Malfoy, chérie. » Déclara-t-il, une pointe dédaigneuse dans la voix, le port de tête altier. Devant son air totalement perdu, il reprit plus sérieusement « C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air du genre à t'intéresser à la presse à scandale. » Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport « La famille Malfoy fait partie de la bonne bourgeoisie anglaise depuis des générations. Le sang noble, les valeurs ancestrales et tout le package qui va avec. » Il grimaça légèrement et le froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme s'intensifia. « Bref, rien d'enviable. » Conclut-il tandis qu'Hermione levait un sourcil mi sceptique mi moqueur.

« - Mon pauuuuvre, c'est telleeeeement tragique. » Déclama-t-elle, dramatique, en posant le dos de sa main sur son front. Il rit et elle prit un air tracassé, posant sa paume fraiche sur la main qu'il avait laissé sur la table « As-tu déjà pensé à en parler à un professionnel ? Cela me semble très sérieux… »

« - Mais c'est ce que je fais, figure-toi. Tu es médecin, n'est-ce pas ? » Il attendit son approbation qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui fournir « Tu vois, tu vas me guérir. » Clin d'œil, à nouveau.

Cette fois, elle ne se priva pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Le séducteur du dimanche était de retour. Mais étrangement cela la faisait plutôt rire ce soir, loin de l'agacement habituel qu'elle ressentait face à ce type d'homme. Peut-être ce Draco Malfoy de lignée noble et se prenant pour un prince l'attirait-il plus qu'il ne faudrait pour son propre bien ? Elle frémit et retira vivement sa main, toujours posée sur celle trop fine et trop blanche de l'homme, comme brûlée.

Elle ne devait pas jouer à ça. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel elle risquait gros. Il plissa légèrement ses lèvres, contrarié, et attrapa la main qu'elle venait de soustraire à son contact pour s'en saisir. Caressant du pouce l'intérieur de sa paume. Yeux dans les yeux et en silence, ils ne prêtèrent pas véritablement attention aux serveurs venant leurs présenter leurs consommations.

Comme à regret, il posa ses yeux clairs sur les flûtes du champagne hors de prix et strictement identique à celui apporter par Théodore plus tôt dans la soirée. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme et porta la flûte devant ses yeux.

« - Ah. Oui. » Interrompit-il soudainement sa contemplation pour reporter ses yeux sur la jeune femme « Juste au cas où, il s'agit d'une flûte en cristal. C'est l'objet usuel pour servir le champagne. » Indiqua l'homme dans un sourire charmant en lui montrant tranquillement le petit verre à pied. « Les tasses ont, certainement quelque part dans le monde qui sait, déjà servit à déguster du champagne. Mais cela devait être à une époque moyenâgeuse peu distinguée. Donc, voilà, c'est là-dedans qu'on boit les bouteilles hors de prix, tu vois ? Ça ira, tu sauras t'en rappeler la prochaine fois ? Une flûte, flû-te, comme l'instrument.»

Elle lui répondit d'un regard assassin et il leva son verre à « cette charmante soirée » avant de camoufler son rire dans le breuvage tandis qu'Hermione le fusillait toujours de ses yeux noisette.

Il la morigéna sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas bu alors qu'il avait porté un toast et s'adressa à elle avec le ton paternaliste qu'on emploie pour les enfants, l'incita à prendre une petite gorgée après avoir répété d'une voix candide « à cette charmante soirée ! ». Elle s'appliqua à mettre le plus de fiel possible dans cette petite assertion, sifflant plus qu'elle ne répéta le toast et il sembla très satisfait puisqu'il hocha lentement la tête avant de lui adresser un demi-sourire carnassier. Et ses yeux, métal en fusion, qui l'étudiait sans relâche.

Elle détourna le regard, troublée. Les serveurs firent leurs grands retours, la soustrayant à la conversation de son convive aux yeux trop attirants.

« - Et donc, tu es célèbre, c'est ça ? » Reprit-elle, se demandant de plus en plus où elle était tombée. Une caméra cachée, certainement.

« - Pas tout à fait. » Il haussa les épaules mais le regard fixe de la brune l'incita à poursuivre « Ma mère l'est. Elle était, dans son jeune temps, un des mannequins les plus demandés. Mon père et moi-même sommes plutôt connu comme les membres de la famille Malfoy ou l'époux / le fils de Narcissa Black. »

« - Narcissa Black. » Répéta Hermione, songeuse. Elle connaissait ce nom mais –comme souvent quand il s'agissait de gens supposément connus- elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage sur le nom. Elle abandonna, s'autorisant seulement à re analyser le blond face à elle. Pareille beauté était donc héréditaire.

« - Tu ne vois pas qui c'est. » Asséna-t-il, éberlué. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonné, t'es vraiment un ermite. »

« - Je ne te permets pas ! » Se vexa la jeune femme « C'est vrai, j'aime bien être tranquille chez moi mais je suis quand même un minimum informée de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi ! »

« - Les derniers progrès scientifiques et le nouveau vaccin à la mode, ce genre de truc ? » Railla d'une voix trainante son convive.

« - Excuse-moi de ne pas me passionner pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que la dernière anorexie de Miley Cyrus, le divorce de Brad Pitt ou la dernière pub pour le mascara qui étoffe les cils à 180%.»

« - Tout le monde devrait être particulièrement concerné par le dernier mascara ultra fin permettant de séparer chaque petit cil des autres et d'ouvrir ainsi le regard pour plus d'intensité. » Commenta naturellement le blond.

« - Rigole mais dans la poésie Persane, les cils sont considérés comme les armes de l'amour. Lui-même demeurant dans les yeux. » Elle boit une gorgée de champagne sous le regard ébahi de l'homme. Cela lui avait échappé, comme souvent quand il s'agissait de ses connaissances. Son surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout la poursuivant depuis son plus jeune âge mais qu'y pouvait-elle si elle aimait se cultiver et partager son savoir avec autrui ?

« - Voilà ! Ce genre de chose ! Tu vois, t'es pas normale ! N'importe quelle autre fille se serait jetée sur moi pour connaître la marque de ce bijou cosmétique ! » Exagéra, en levant les yeux, un Drago amusé.

« - Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle autre fille. » Répliqua la brune, presqu'automatiquement, elle avait l'habitude après tout.

« - Non, tu es mieux. »

« - Arrête tout de suite ça. » Cingla une Hermione rougissante qui ne savait plus où se mettre, se tortillant sur sa chaise gênée. « Tu ne me connais pas. »

« - J'en sais suffisamment pour affirmer que tu es plus intéressante que la majorité des femmes que j'ai rencontré. » Ne se démonta pas le Malfoy, terminant de mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme sous son regard polaire.

« - Parce que tu es un expert féminin, bien entendu. » Railla-t-elle. Elle se doutait qu'il devait être un séducteur hors pair, tout dans son attitude la conduisait à cet état de fait. Elle était face à un loup alpha, habitué à la traque de longue haleine et que rien n'arrêtait tant qu'il n'avait pas eu sa proie. Pouvoir et séduction. « Alors, dis-moi, ton tableau de chasse ne compte pas encore d'ermite ? » Choisit-elle de le prendre à contre-pied.

« - Exactement. » Confirma le blond dans un sourire ravageur. « Prépare-toi, je vais te charmer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'être mienne. » Susurra-t-il et il cligna une fois de plus de l'œil. Laissant une Hermione déstabilisée face à lui qui se demandait où finissait la provocation et où commençait le sérieux. Difficile de déceler les pensées de cet homme.

« - Charmeur de serpent, donc. J'espère que tu es immunisé contre le venin. » Rétorqua-t-elle, les joues roses mais le regard provocateur, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser mettre à mal par ce petit prétentieux.

« - Oh mais ma belle, je suis le plus vilain des Aspics quand tu n'es qu'une petite souris. » Et il ricana en la voyant se noyer dans sa flûte.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans rien de notable et elle en vit la fin arriver avec une rapidité incroyable. Le temps avait filé. Elle suivit Draco hors de l'établissement après qu'il eut réglé la note –qui devait être effroyablement élevée, elle préférait ne pas y songer- et réalisa tout à coup que son moyen de transport allait à coup sûr la rendre malade après pareil festin. Elle aperçut la petite voiture, les attendant sagement devant l'entrée, et son estomac opéra des loopings de mauvais augures.

Elle chercha le regard du parasite et le trouva perdu dans l'observation de son profil. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau et il lui adressa un sourire narquois qui coupa net toute protestations se profilant quant à sa conduite.

Il l'escorta et, comme à l'aller, lui ouvrit la portière en susurrant un « Milady » moqueur avant de faire le tour et de s'engouffrer à la place conducteur pour démarrer en trombe.

« - Te serait-il loisible de modérer les accélérations ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire vrombir le moteur furieusement et de remonter un coin de bouche dans un demi-sourire mauvais. Elle déglutit.

Le feu passa au vert et le véhicule bondit en avant. Sans surprise, elle hurla. Et son hurlement dura de longues minutes, s'étirant tandis qu'il doublait frénétiquement tout usager de la route se trouvant sur son passage et opérant des accélérations de cinglé sous amphétamines à chaque portion de route un tant soit peu droite. Arrivée dans la rue de son immeuble, elle se promit de _vraiment_ aller mettre un cierge à l'église.

Deux fois de suite sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien, c'était un miracle, vraiment.

Elle soupira bruyamment, demeurant assise dans le siège passager bien après que le contact soit éteint et que le blond ait détaché sa ceinture. Il était appuyé contre la portière, tourné vers elle, l'air ennuyé paradoxalement opposé à ses yeux qui la provoquait ouvertement. Tout n'était que jeu pour cet homme. Elle porta sa main à son petit cœur affolé qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

Elle soupira de rechef et ouvrit maladroitement la portière, heurtant la bordure dans un grand bruit de tôle froissée. Elle gémit et se rua dehors, se penchant sur la carrosserie noire, l'inspectant en retenant son souffle. Draco sortit tranquillement et l'attrapa par les épaules, la redressant de force. Il la retourna et inclina la tête de côté tandis que le visage d'Hermione n'était que culpabilité, les yeux fuyants et la lèvre mordillée frénétiquement.

« - On s'en fout. » Asséna-t-il platement, l'entrainant déjà vers l'entrée du bâtiment. « On regardera ça à la lumière du jour, ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête maintenant. » Il lui ouvrit la porte après avoir tapé le code du bout des doigts sur le digipass. « Allez, c'est rien, rentre te mettre au chaud. » Et il la poussa vers la cage d'escalier, lui emboitant le pas.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se retourna et hésita. Devait-elle l'inviter à entrer ? Ou simplement le remercier pour la soirée et voilà tout? Quel était le mode d'emploi dans ces situations-là ? Son anxiété refit brutalement surface et elle était à deux doigts de se taper le crâne contre le chambranle de bois brut.

« - Ne me remercie pas. Ça m'a fait plaisir. » Et il lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser, montant prestement à l'étage du loft du fameux Blaise, investigateur des beuveries récurrentes.

Ah. Aussi simple que cela. Elle secoua sa tête, se fustigea de son attitude stupide et s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte et de pénétrer dans son chez-elle plongé dans l'obscurité. Mince, dans son empressement de se soustraire à ce regard métallique, elle avait oublié de lui demander pour sa voiture. Si jamais elle avait abimé la petite allemande… Elle soupira, chassant cette pensée, elle se renseignerait le lendemain. S'il lui fallait payer, elle le ferait. Surtout, elle ne devait pas accumuler de dette auprès de ce serpent, dieu seul savait ce qu'il demanderait en retour.

Hermione sourit à cette pensée. Une petite souris, oui, mais il ne devait pas oublier que même ce petit rongeur pouvait effrayer les éléphants. Petite, mignonne, mais pas démunie. Il voulait s'y frotter mais qu'il vienne, elle lui montrerait.

Elle alluma la lumière et contempla les trois tasses et la vidange de champagne trônant sur la table basse. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres de plus belle.

Oui, c'était vraiment une chouette soirée.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Merci à tous et à bientôt!_

Les RARS anonymes , maintenant !

Guest : Merci, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce second chapitre! La suite ne tardera pas trop, en théorie! :)

B : J'espère ne pas tomber dans le cliché et dans le déjà vu, je vais faire de mon mieux! Merci à toi de ton passage et ta review!


	3. If I had a heart

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Le week-end a filé et je suis malade. C'est génial, vive le lundi... Quelle plaie._

 _Je réponds aux reviews à la fin, pour ne pas importuner ceux qui ne sont pas concernés (Bien que sérieusement, vous devriez vous sentir concernés, petits chenapans passant par ici incognito ! Vous me brisez mon petit cœur fragile, sachez le!)_

 _La fièvre et les vertiges m'empêchent actuellement de relire correctement et je vous prie donc d'excuser les fautes/coquilles pouvant s'être glissées dans le texte. :)_

 _D'énormes bisous, merci d'être si nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction! Vous êtes ma motivation! (Ok, j'arrête là, je commence à m'enflammer... )_

 _._

* * *

 **Fever Ray - If I Had A Heart (Direktor Remix)**

* * *

Chapitre trois.

* * *

S'ensuivit un dimanche calme qui fut bénéfique à la jeune femme, parfaitement détendue, et achevant la lecture -oh combien enrichissante- de son thriller. Au final, l'assassin des voisins du 3ème étage était le concierge de l'immeuble, lassé de leurs ébats sexuels et amoureux de la femme. Crime passionnel, donc. Sordide.

Mais tout de même, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant la vieille mégère du rez-de-chaussée tuer à la machette Blaise et Draco au milieu d'une de leurs bacchanales pour pleurer ensuite sur le corps ensanglanté du blond en jurant qu'elle lui serait dévouée tout le reste de son existence.

Définitivement, ce livre était naze. Elle soupira et décida de s'offrir le luxe d'un bain moussant.

Le reste de la semaine fut tout aussi calme et elle s'étonna jour après jour de constaté que Malfoy avait tenu parole et respecté leur contrat. Ce fameux bout de papier, dont il s'était largement moqué, stipulant qu'une semaine totalement dénuée de soirées scandaleuses suivrait le prêt de son canapé pour une nuit.

Malfoy avait tenu parole, le contrat signé la nuit où elle l'avait hébergé avait été honoré. Elle ne savait comment il s'y était pris pour calmer les envies de fiesta de son ami, mais il avait réussi. Complétement incroyable. Surréaliste, serait plus exact.

Elle ne s'en réjouit cependant pas longtemps car, dès le jour signifiant la fin de leur accord arrivé, un débarquement en masse de jeunes filles trop courtement vêtues et trop maquillées surgit dans la cage d'escalier. Une horde de poufs aux chevilles trop fines jaugées des escarpins trop hauts et diablement vulgaires.

Bon sang, voilà qu'elle commençait à émettre des jugements physiques ! Elle était en train de se transformer en concierge ! Aigrie et un chat sur l'accoudoir, prochainement elle pourrait remplacer Mme Rusard au rez-de-chaussée. Cette pensée l'affola, elle s'imagina aller prendre le thé et échanger les derniers ragots de l'immeuble avec la vieille harpie et son chat efflanqué, et elle envisagea d'aller se coucher en prenant un somnifère.

La fête battait son plein, elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil sans cet artifice. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à céder si facilement. Blasée d'avance, elle saisit son fidèle compagnon et du bout du manche heurta le plafond à trois reprises.

TOC TOC TOC.

Un cri aigu se fit entendre et le volume sonore diminua singulièrement. Elle recommençait à s'entendre penser, c'était toujours ça de gagner. N'ayant pas de force à jeter dans la bataille pour ce soir, Hermione se contenta de jeter son balai contre le dossier de son canapé et de sauter à bas de celui-ci. La hauteur sous plafond la forçait à se jugé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour heurter le plafonnage à l'aide de son bout de bois et elle se rendit compte que le tableau devait être curieux pour toute personne l'apercevant à travers ses carreaux.

Elle nota mentalement de fermer les tentures dorénavant, on n'était jamais trop sûre de qui pouvait observer et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste –l'asile travaillant conjointement à l'hôpital où elle était médecin. Elle se résolu à aller se préparer une tisane à la Camomille –dont les vertus apaisants étaient reconnus- dans la cuisine quand un bruit léger devant sa porte d'entrée l'alarma.

Ah non, pas encore un pisseur ! Ras la casquette de l'odeur d'urine !

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, prête à hurler, et se figea net. La bouche grande ouverte et l'expression bloquée sur la fureur, elle dévisagea un Draco Malfoy impassible, appuyé contre l'encadrement en bois, la cravate légèrement desserrée et une bouteille de champagne qu'elle reconnut aisément dans la main. Tout dans son attitude témoignait de sa désinvolture et pour peu elle lui aurait demandé si elle le dérangeait.

Déstabilisée, elle tenta de balbutier un début de salutations, un début de sermon quant à l'heure tardive et une question en rapport à la carrosserie de la décapotable. Le tout en même temps donnant lieu à un charabia incompréhensible.

Frustrée et mortifiée –tout à la fois- elle finit par prendre la sage décision de se taire et d'attendre que l'individu, nullement gêné cela va de soi, prenne la parole et s'explique.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère effronté du parasite qui, une fois de plus, la déplaça sur le côté pour rentrer puis la redéplaca à nouveau pour fermer la porte derrière lui. La plantant là, face à sa porte d'entrée close, pour ouvrir les tiroirs de la cuisine, piochant tasses –faute de flûtes, ben voyons- et petits bols d'apéritifs. Toujours dos tourné à lui, elle l'entendit grommeler contre le parfum des chips et s'en suivre le bruit de sachet froissé très reconnaissable de l'ouverture d'un d'eux. Une fois ses recherches achevées, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, croisant des genoux par-dessus l'accoudoir, la main dans le paquet saveur Ketchup et les tasses posées sur la table basse. Il farfouilla après la télécommande et alluma la télévision tandis que la propriétaire des lieux demeurait toujours statufiée.

« - Tu comptes regarder ta porte longtemps encore ? »

« - J'essaie de comprendre par quel miracle tu arrives à passer à travers. »

« - C'est toi qui m'ouvre, imbécile. »

« - Certainement pas ! » Protesta-t-elle vivement « Une seconde tu es sur le palier et la seconde suivante tu squattes mon appartement ! J'essaie de comprendre comment tu t'y prends ! »

Elle l'entendit ricaner et un coussin fendit l'air, s'abattant sur le mur à côté de sa tête.

« - Tu ne sais pas viser. » Nota-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur l'objet moelleux à ses pieds.

« - Je ne t'ai pas touchée exprès. » Se vexa-t-il et elle aurait juré que si elle se retournait elle le trouverait en train de faire la moue « Bon, tu comptes passer ta soirée en tête à tête avec un bout de bois ? »

Elle se retourna et avisa, posé contre le dossier du fauteuil, son loyal balai et fut un peu honteuse de penser que oui, en théorie, elle passait ses soirées avec un bout de bois. Certes pas celui qu'il pensait, mais tout de même. Il suivit son regard et ricana à nouveau avant de saisir la bouteille et d'en faire sauter le bouchon en liège.

« - Encore du champagne ? » Questionna Hermione bien que ce fut totalement rhétorique.

« - Tu l'aimes bien, non ? » Répondit Draco en servant dans les tasses, faisant mousser plus que nécessaire le breuvage dans une grimace de dépit.

« - Tu es conscient que l'on est en semaine ? »

Il haussa les épaules et elle soupira, se laissant tomber à ses côtés dans le canapé. A quoi bon lutter, elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas dormir avec les autres zouaves du troisième qui s'employaient à bousiller les paroles du dernier titre de Sia tout en se trémoussant à en faire frémir l'immeuble dans ses fondations. Et au diable ses habitudes de jeune fille bien sous tous rapports -qui condamnait, bien entendu, l'alcool en semaine et de surcroît la veille d'un jour de travail- elle se débrouillerait avec sa conscience le lendemain matin. Là, elle avait besoin d'un verre.

Elle attrapa le récipient qu'il lui tendait et ils choquèrent bruyamment leurs tasses, renversant un peu du breuvage pétillant sur la table basse. Hermione sembla scandalisée et reposa rapidement sa propre tasse pour esquisser un mouvement précipité de redressement –sans doute pour se précipiter chercher de quoi nettoyer- mais il la bloqua habilement avec sa jambe et elle retomba dans un petit 'pouf' sur les coussins du canapé.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait pu être nominé dans la catégorie « Meilleur arme de pointe » mais il se contenta de levé un sourcil blond

« - On boit quand on a trinqué. Grossier personnage !»

« - ça, C'est l'histoire du chaudron qui se moque de la marmite parce qu'elle est noire. » Rétorqua vivement la brune en le fusillant toujours du regard.

« - Oui oui, allez bois un coup l'intello et détends tes neurones deux petites minutes. » N'en fit-il pas grand cas, s'affalant d'avantage et conservant sa jambe tendue en travers des jambes de son hôte, l'autre pendant du canapé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement atterrée, et porta la tasse à ses lèvres en soupirant fort, très fort, suffisamment pour lui faire croire qu'elle le faisait à contrecœur. Piètre tentative au vu du sourire suffisant de l'autre.

Evidemment, le champagne était délicieux. Identiquement le même que la dernière fois.

Elle émit un petit bruit de contentement et elle observa le parasite sourire d'avantage, fier de lui au possible. Il se gondolait de sa brillante idée, elle le voyait bien.

« - Redescends sur terre, t'aurais pas besoin de m'amener du champagne si tu n'étais pas SDF ! » Attaqua-t-elle.

« - Hé ! J'ai un logement ! » Répliqua-t-il « Juste, j'aime pas y être. » Et il croisa les bras sur la poitrine dans une attitude peu virile et légèrement enfantine qui fit rire la jeune femme.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda l'hôte en faisant tourner mécaniquement le liquide entre ses doigts, tentant de reprendre son sérieux en se concentrant sur les mouvements de sa boisson plutôt que sur la moue boudeuse du petit blond capricieux de cinq ans d'âge mental vautré dans son fauteuil.

« - C'est compliqué. » Eluda-t-il, comme toujours. « Je peux emprunter le canapé ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » Releva vivement sa tête une Hermione au regard sévère.

« - Heu… » L'observa-t-il en se reculant au maximum dans le siège. « Tu fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« - La politesse, voilà ce qu'il me prend ! Espèce de rustre ! »

Il se détendit et lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent « Oh charmante Hermione, s'il vous plaît puis-je emprunter votre royal sofa? »

« - Non. » Trancha ladite charmante Hermione dans un sourire glacé. Il la fixa quelques secondes, battant des cils en cherchant une trace d'humour mais néant. « Pas si tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi. »

« - Bien. Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais aller demander asile chez la tarée d'hémophile en face. » S'essuya-t-il le pantalon du plat de la main avant de rassembler ses jambes, prêt à se lever. « S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, sache que ce sera entièrement _ta_ faute. » Tenta-t-il de la culpabiliser en la pointant du doigt, posant celui-ci sur le nez renfrogné de la brune ce qui la fit légèrement loucher, avant de s'étirer pour se remettre sur pied.

Sans réfléchir, elle fit alors exactement ce qu'il avait fait quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant : elle lui infligea un coup de mollet dans l'estomac, le projetant en arrière dans le canapé.

« - Mais t'es ultra violente ! T'as du me froisser une côte ! » Grommela l'homme en se massant l'estomac, exagérant sensiblement.

« - Tu ne bouges pas tes fesses de là, espèce de lâche ! »

« - Décidément c'est le soir où on dresse mes qualités… »

« - Explique-toi. » Le menaça-t-elle du doigt, les lèvres pincés et les cheveux hirsutes. Elle semblait un peu dérangée quand elle faisait une tête pareille et il lui balança naturellement un coussin, la déridant quelque peu.

« - Ok, t'as gagné. » Soupira Draco et un immense sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la catcheuse, ce qui le fit rouler des yeux. « Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une femme dans mon logement. Et que je n'aie pas spécialement envie de la croiser. » Débita-t-il sur un ton monocorde avant de relever les yeux vers elle « Satisfaite ? »

Mais la mâchoire d'Hermione s'était décrochée, son sourire précédant visiblement à des années lumières. Elle l'observait mais ne le voyait plus vraiment, plongée dans ses pensées.

Une femme… Comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve que pour s'imaginer qu'un type comme lui était libre ? Pire, comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide que pour envisager que peut-être… Elle chassa ces pensées, néfaste pour son moral, et tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre.

Exploit qu'elle réussit avec plus ou moins de succès. Mais le mal était fait, les yeux ardoises étaient braqués sur elle, la mettant à nu. Et elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de son désarroi. Voilà qu'elle se comportait comme la dernière des greluches, par Merlin ! Elle s'auto flagella et força sur la décontraction, croisant des chevilles sur la table-basse. « Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? » S'insulta-t-elle mentalement avant d'ôter précipitamment ses pieds de leur support et de vérifié n'avoir fait aucunes traces sur le verre.

« - Pas une femme, comme tu penses, imbécile ! » Se moqua le blond, le sourire suffisant aux lèvres et une étincelle étrange assombrissant ses prunelles. « Mais je suis ravi de la méprise, ta réaction était très… intéressante. » Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant prudemment de la jeune femme. Il était près, très près. Elle sentait son parfum et même le léger effluve de son shampooing. De près, son grain de peau semblait encore plus parfait, un visage si parfait qu'on aurait pu croire à un masque, et elle se retint de justesse de ne pas y faire glisser ses ongles, juste ainsi, pour vérifier qu'il était possible de l'égratigner.

Elle leva précipitamment les mains, imposant une barrière entre eux, et surpris il fit un bond en arrière pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Avant de froncer les sourcils, la scannant sans scrupules et son regard se traduisant de façon limpide en ''Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez cette dingue ?''.

« - Et dans ce cas, quelle est ta relation avec cette… 'Femme' ? » S'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait dégagée.

Il soupira et adopta une posture de repli, abandonnant toute manœuvre d'approche au plus grand soulagement de la brune, s'allongeant sur le sofa et agrippant fermement un coussin sous sa nuque. Il fixait le plafond et son masque d'impassibilité était bien en place, le rendant totalement hermétique au reste du monde.

« - C'est ma mère. » Finit-il par lâcher, du bout des lèvres. La surprise frappa la brune et elle resta muette de stupéfaction. « Ça ne se passe pas très bien au manoir Malfoy ces derniers temps. » Le ton était ironique, comme s'il sortait une blague particulièrement acide comprise de lui seul.

« - Et pourquoi tu évites ta mère ? » Ne sut pas s'abstenir de demander la jeune médecin.

« - Trop de simagrées. Elle a cherché cette situation, qu'elle me laisse en dehors de ça. » Cracha Draco en se relevant sur ses coudes, ses yeux lançant des éclairs « C'est bon, la séance est terminée, doc' ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, elle brûlait d'en savoir plus mais il semblait clairement réticent. Il en avait sans doute déjà dit beaucoup. Hermione, rongée par cette vieille curiosité qui la poussait à toujours en savoir plus, se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, hésitant à en demander plus ou à laisser tomber. Finalement elle opta pour un report, elle aurait bien une seconde occasion d'aborder le sujet, non ? Et au vu de son visage peu amène, elle n'en obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir de toute façon.

« - Tout à fait. Et de plus, en psychanalyste conciliant, je vous laisse le canapé du cabinet pour ce soir. »

« - Trop aimable, mon cher Freud. »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle le vit bien. Il semblait maussade et elle culpabilisa d'avoir amené la conversation vers un sujet qui était vraisemblablement sensible. Il y avait pourtant eut des signaux d'alertes. Quelle imbécile. Elle et sa maudite curiosité…

« - Hé ! » L'interpella-t-il sans même lever la tête « Arrête de ressasser, tu troubles ma méditation. »

Elle sourit faiblement, ce type avait un don pour percer les autres à jour. Il devait être malaisé de lui mentir droit dans les yeux. Elle en prit bonne note, sait-on jamais.

« - Tu ne sembles pas particulièrement adepte des retraites spirituelles. » Le taquina la brune en observant le parasite, confortablement installé et les paupières fermées.

« - Tu te méprends, ma chère, j'ai ma propre secte ! » Fanfaronna-t-il en s'indiquant du pouce.

Elle fut soulagée de le voir sourire, sa bourde était passée, il redevenait l'insupportable provocateur habituel.

« - Oh. » Fit-elle semblant d'être impressionnée « Et puis-je savoir combien d'adeptes tu comptes ? »

« - Actuellement, deux. Mais je ne désespère pas de devenir rapidement riche et célèbre. »

« - Si je ne m'abuse, tu es déjà l'un et l'autre. » Souligna la maitresse des lieux avec justesse.

« - Plus riche et plus célèbre, alors. Tu veux devenir mon adepte ? » S'enquit-il et elle eut l'impression d'être face à un enfant lui demandant de jouer avec lui aux petites voitures.

« - En quoi consiste le rôle d'adepte, au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« - Que des choses plaisantes ! Me servir, masser mon divin corps, me faire des offrandes, ravir mon palais de mets succulents … »

« - Stop. J'ai compris l'essentiel. » L'arrêta d'un mouvement du bras Hermione « Tu cherches des esclaves, en gros. »

« - Vu ta tête scandalisée, j'imagine que Miss parfaite est contre ça et ne rejoindra pas les rangs de la Dracomania. » Déclama-t-il, une main couvrant ses yeux et la voix faussement déçue. « Quel gâchis, je t'aurais nommée esclave personnelle de Sa Majesté… »

« - Tu m'en vois navrée. »

« - Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à aller trouver des bonnes âmes plus enclines à l'étage. » Soupira-t-il en se rasseyant. « Blaise ramène toujours des filles prêtes à se dévouer corps et âmes à ma cause… » Renchérit Draco dans un petit sourire supérieur, sûr de son charme et les yeux métalliques plongés dans ceux noisette.

« - Tu as raison, va soigner ton complexe d'Œdipe sur la première blonde filiforme que tu croises, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'il l'observait. Rougissante et le regard fuyant, son attitude en disait long : ce n'était un hasard ces qualificatifs.

« - Blonde et filiforme, hein… Tu as fait des recherches sur ma mère. » S'étonna le blond, sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

« - Pas du tout ! » Répliqua trop vivement la jeune femme en relevant enfin les yeux sur son hôte.

« - Ce n'était pas une question. »

Elle entreprit de faire un sort à l'ongle de son pouce, mordillant consciencieusement le bout rond et tendre couvert de vernis acajou.

« - Peut-être… » Avoua-t-elle finalement. « Je m'ennuyais un peu avant-hier et Google était là, me soufflant ''Narcissaaaa Blaaaaaack, trouve Narcissaaaa'' d'une voix envoutante. Je n'ai pas pu lutter. » Expliqua-t-elle en modifiant sa voix exagérément, tentant de rendre son envoutement crédible.

Elle lui adressa un sourire piteux et il l'observa, ébahi.

« - C'était quoi cette voix ? T'es vraiment pas nette. » Il ânonna de la tête avant de sourire légèrement face à la détraquée qui lui adressait un sourire flamboyant.

« - Elle est particulièrement belle. » Reprit d'une voix normale la médecin.

« - C'est une Malfoy. » Asséna-t-il immédiatement. « Mais elle est… » Il hésita, cherchant le terme adéquat, celui qui décrirait le plus justement son ressentiment.

« - Parfaite ? » Suggéra Hermione en repensant aux dizaines de pages annonçant les apparitions de l'ancien mannequin aux galas de charité et lors de diverses missions humanitaires, la décrivant comme une sainte au service de l'humanité. Chacun y allant de son petit texte encensant Narcissa Black, toujours plus élogieux et sous le charme de cette femme aux traits parfaits, impeccable en toute circonstance.

« - Froide. » Contra le Malfoy. « Cruellement froide. »

Le ton était implacable et son visage fin s'était refermé, seuls ses yeux sombres indiquaient la colère sourde qui l'animait. Sa mâchoire se contractait à intervalle régulier et il serait un rien trop fort la petite tasse tandis qu'il avalait en quelques gorgées rapides le reste de champagne.

« - Tu sembles surprise. » Nota finalement le jeune homme, brisant le silence qui s'éternisait de façon inconfortable.

« - Comment ne pas l'être ? » Para Hermione, faute de mieux. Elle ne se voyait pas prendre la défense de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle n'avait lu que des bribes de vie sur internet face à son propre fils. Cependant, elle était intriguée à nouveau. « Mais elle semble pourtant lutter férocement contre l'injustice… »

Pour toute réponse le blond émit un ricanement sec avant d'empoigner la bouteille et de boire à même le goulot.

« - Tu n'as rien de plus fort ? » S'enquit-il en reposant sans délicatesse le cadavre de verre sur le sol, ses cheveux de ce blond si pâle qu'il semblait blanc cachant ses yeux.

Le médecin en Hermione lui souffla que ce n'était pas une solution, que l'enivrer ne serait qu'une fuite en avant mais l'humaine et plus-ou-moins-amie-du-parasite-blond approuva d'un signe de tête et se leva, dénichant une bouteille de whisky offerte par Harry, l'un de ses plus vieux amis, à l'occasion de sa récente promotion. La bouteille se posa devant le blond sans un mot et Hermione regagna sa place à pas de velours.

Il se servit distraitement et proposa, d'un regard, le spiritueux à la jeune femme. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à la gigantesque horloge murale, constata avec horreur que la nuit n'était déjà que trop entamée et que si elle acceptait ce verre elle le serait également.

Entamée voire complétement raide, au vu de sa résistance insignifiante aux alcools forts.

Face à l'absence de réponse de la maitresse des lieux, Draco lui servit un fond de whisky –dans sa tasse toujours, avait-elle au moins des verres normaux ?- et le fit glisser vers elle. Ils ne trinquèrent pas et burent une gorgée dans un silence de plombs entrecoupé d'éclats de voix à l'étage supérieur et d'un son électronique saccadé aux basses excessives. Son que Draco se mit subitement à fredonner –tentative plutôt pathétique d'imiter les bruits agressifs et indescriptibles- au grand damne de la brune qui se crispa totalement.

« - Pitié. » Implora la brune, ayant déjà entendu son lot de musique du même acabit pour cette nuit.

« - Tu n'aimes pas le Dubstep ? »

« - Trop de basses. » Grogna-t-elle en observant son plafond trembler. « Trop de bruit. Trop… Juste, trop. »

Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et elle le vit taper rapidement quelque chose, le morceau de boucherie à l'étage s'interrompit et quelques secondes plus tard une nouvelle chanson, plus calme cette fois, s'imposa. Puis, les basses reprirent mais moins violemment.

« - C'est le générique de _Vikings_. » S'exclama la brune en tendant l'oreille « Enfin, du moins, certaines parties… » Et elle grimaça pour montrer ce qu'elle pensait du reste du morceau en question.

« - _If I had a heart_ remixé par Direktor. » Confirma le blond. « Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce remix est excellent. Le meilleur que j'aie trouvé sur cette chanson. Et tu remarqueras que j'ai calmé les ardeurs de notre DJ, alors je pense que tu n'as pas à te plaindre. »

« - Mouais. Il est trois heures, il est temps qu'il se calme. Genre, pour de bon. »

« - Ahlala c'est bien les femmes ça, jamais satisfaite. » Abandonna Draco en se laissant retomber en arrière sur le fauteuil, bien déterminé cette fois à dormir. « Bonne nuit vieille râleuse. »

« - Je ne suis pas vieille ! » Protesta Hermione en pinçant les lèvres.

« - Tu ne protestes pas pour le râleuse, c'est bien, tu es réaliste. »

« - J'ai l'impression de discuter avec un enfant, c'est dingue… »

Il sourit, la tête profondément enfoncée dans un oreiller sentant la vanille et l'entendit se lever sans délicatesse du fauteuil et traverser la pièce. Dans un grand bruit métallique et de tissus froissés, elle ferma les tentures.

« - Tu travailles demain ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, moitié chuchotante mais pas réellement de peur qu'il n'entende pas.

« - Hm. »

« - Mais encore ? » S'agaça la jeune femme en avisant son invité dont elle ne voyait que la chevelure blonde et dont elle devinait le visage enfouit dans un coussin. Il releva péniblement la nuque et grimaça, la position était inconfortable, ainsi il articula rapidement un « oui » avant de se laisser retomber.

Ainsi allongé sur le ventre, une jambe tombante et les bras replié sous le petit coussin où reposait sa tête, il s'endormit en quelques secondes. Hermione entendit sa respiration ralentir et son souffle se faire plus saccadé et elle décida qu'elle-même aurait bien besoin des quelques quatre heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait.

Cependant, avant de rejoindre son propre couchage, elle étendit un grand plaid laineux sur l'homme, couvrant soigneusement les membres finement dessinés de l'intrus et réchauffant ceux-ci, la nuit était fraiche et l'alcool finirait par quitter son corps, le laissant grelottant au matin. Satisfaite, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit à voix basse et s'éclipsa.

« - Bonne nuit Hermione Granger. » Ne l'entendit-elle pas répondre bas, très bas, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres pâles et les yeux gris légèrement embrumés par le sommeil.

.

* * *

 **RARs:**

Marie la Petite : Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu également! Bisous!

lilou : Coucou, alors pour les reviews: Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, non? Héhé. Non mais je comprends, parfois on est pris de folie dévoreuse et les fics s'enchaînent sans vraiment que l'on s'en rende compte... Bref, en tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu me pardonnera s'il traîne quelques fautes sur ce chapitre. :) Bisous.

* * *

 _Désolée pour ce chapitre pas très long et pas très fourni en rebondissements, je le crains, mais il fallait le temps de laisser s'installer un début de complicité entre ces deux-là pour entrer dans le vif du sujet. Càd tuer le voisin du troisième. Non, je rigole. (Quoique...)_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions, nom d'un ouistiti!_

 _À bientôt ! Je vous embrasse tous !_


	4. I don't wanna

Salutations !

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour les follows/fav/lectures et remercier plus particulièrement ceux qui laisse des reviews, vous êtes des amours!

Alors MERCI !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Cause' I don't wanna give you all my time_  
 _And I don't wanna give you all of me_  
 _But I wanna give you one more night_

 **Jane XØ - I Don't Wanna**

* * *

Chapitre quatre.

* * *

Odeur de café.

Dans un grand bruissement de draps, Hermione Granger s'assit telle une somnambule : yeux fermés, bras tendus devant elle et cerveau en pause. Café.

Elle avait dormi trois satanées heures quarante fichues minutes et seize putain de secondes. Elle avait besoin d'un café.

Sans lait.

Sans sucre.

Juste noir.

Et dans un vase de trois litres, merci.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait senti l'arôme entêtante, ses neurones se reconnectèrent à la réalité : Comment diable pouvait-il sentir le café chez elle ?

Et un second éclair de génie matinal, alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte de sa chambre en robe de chambre satinée et pantoufles Minions, la frappa.

L'envahisseur. Aka Draco Malfoy.

Elle pesta, hésita à tout de même profiter de son breuvage sacré et oh combien nécessaire au saut du lit –au diable les complexes, elle était chez elle- puis estima que ce n'était décemment pas la chose à faire. À contrecœur, elle se changea donc de trajectoire et s'engouffra dans la douche.

Sans mettre préchauffer l'eau. Première erreur. Elle glapit tandis que, brutalement, son corps se réveillait totalement et que son encéphale entamait réellement sa journée. Tremblante et insultant toutes les divinités existantes, Hermione se lava rapidement avant de s'habiller sans douceur.

Elle enfila son chemisier, batailla avec les boutons et termina de les boutonner jusqu'au cou avant de baisser la tête et de constater – dans un cri de rage contenue- qu'ils étaient boutonnés n'importe comment et par conséquent entièrement de travers. Bon sang. Elle défit tout, arrachant plus qu'ôtant délicatement ceux-ci, et entreprit de reboutonner par le bas le vêtement. Une fois chose faite, elle sélectionna minutieusement… Non, c'était un mensonge, elle attrapa en réalité la première jupe droite trainant sur l'étagère contenant ses tenues pour aller au travail, étagère ornée d'une vignette stipulant « Travail-réunion ».

Parce que oui, Hermione Granger classait ses fringues. Non pas, comme toutes filles sophistiquées et aimant assortir ses tenues ferait. Oh non. Ce serait trop simple. Et surfait.

Non, Hermione Granger ne faisait pas cela parce qu'elle se souciait de son look ou de l'agencement des pièces et des couleurs ensemble, pas non plus pour savoir ce qu'elle possédait et donc potentiellement comblé un vide –souvent imaginaire- par une séance shopping endiablée qui, elle, creuserait un vide –bien réel cette fois- sur son compte en banque. Non, non, non.

Cette jeune femme triait ses vêtements par utilité. Et étiquetait les étagères. Tout à fait.

« Ville », « Campagne », « Promenade », « Travail », « Nuit », « Maison », « Vacances ». Et j'en passe. Elle possédait même une étagère étiquetée « Bibliothèque » où reposaient quelques gros pull en laine duveteux et des leggings tout aussi confortables. Parce que l'on est ou non quelqu'un d'organisé. Et définitivement, Hermione appartenait à cette première catégorie.

Depuis le plus jeune âge, elle aimait classifier, ranger, disséquer pour mieux classifier et dénommer. Excessivement maniaque avait argué ses professeurs aux réunions parents-élèves après une énième crise de colère de l'enfant alors qu'un de ses petits condisciples avaient mélangés les Lego qu'elle avait soigneusement triés par longueur et couleur.

Constamment insécurisée avait estimé son psychiatre, quelques années plus tard. Décrétant, à grand renfort de beaux mots, que son besoin de tout étiqueter, de délimiter et de faire des piles était surtout un moyen de maîtriser quelque chose.

« Diviser pour mieux régner » lui avait-elle rétorqué, provocante et dédaigneuse avant de le traiter de charlatan. Mais il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas tort. La jeune Hermione avait besoin de comprendre, de contrôler la situation, sinon elle paniquait. Violemment.

Alors, elle enfila rapidement sa jupe crayon jusqu'à sa taille, ferma la fermeture éclair dans un soupir et piocha… Stoppa son mouvement et baissa des yeux affolés sur ses jambes résolument nues.

Elle avait oublié d'enfiler des bas-collants. Cette journée pouvait-elle commencer plus mal ?

« Elle a besoin de repères. Et d'un suivi hebdomadaire. » Avait expliqué un autre charlatan. Et semaine après semaine, elle était allée se confier. D'abord en trainant les pieds, ne parlant que lorsqu'il était absolument obligatoire de répondre et en mâchant ses mots, ne donnant jamais trop d'informations afin que le médecin de la tête ne puisse rien décortiqué, rien savoir. Puis, petit à petit, elle avait mûri et réalisé que ses angoisses seraient un problème, là, dehors, au milieu des autres, dans la société.

Et elle avait coopéré, parlant, expliquant, détaillant et ensemble ils avaient avancés. Jusqu'au jour où Hermione Granger avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait plus aussi peur. Bien entendu, elle était toujours particulièrement sujet au stress et n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, mais elle ne cédait plus aussi facilement à la panique. Elle ne hurlait plus, ne se cachait plus et n'en faisait plus des cauchemars.

Elle avait grandi et pouvait affronter le monde. Le dernier charlatan en date lui avait souri et avait annoncé que, dorénavant, elle n'était plus obligée de venir aussi régulièrement. Alors elle lui avait souri en retour et s'était carapatée, un sentiment de liberté au ventre et une peur affreuse de la suite. Le jeudi à dix-sept heure, qu'allait-elle faire désormais ? Puis elle avait chassé l'ancienne elle et laissé place à la nouvelle, celle qui deviendrait médecin et arrêterait de vouloir avoir de l'emprise sur l'impossible.

Se cantonnant à quelques petites manies inoffensives, quelques petits gestes rassurants. Le réveil programmé à heure fixe, dix pages de lecture avant de dormir, le bisou de bonne nuit à NuméroDeux –sa licorne en peluche gagnée à la foire après avoir perdu son doudou-, une inhalation de dix gouttes d'huile essentielle dans de l'eau chaude pendant cinq minutes le soir avant de se laver, une hygiène des dents impeccables -15 minutes, trois fois par jour-, un carré de chocolat à midi après son repas, des ongles immaculés –surtout, ne pas les ronger, NON, prendre sur soi-, la gourmette ''Hermione'' en argent placée à son poignet droit chaque matin, une tasse de café le matin avant toute autre chose, traverser dans les clous, marcher du côté opposé à la route et une préférence pour tout ce qui est paire. Ceci étant une liste non-exhaustive.

Allongée sur son lit et la jupe remontée sur son ventre, Hermione tenta de passer le fichu bas sans se déshabiller –elle était en retard, par Zeus !- et, se tortillant, enfila le premier pied jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Son second pied ripa contre son collant dès l'embouchure et une large filandre s'étira lentement telle une toile d'araignée entre son genou et son mollet une fois celui-ci correctement ajusté.

Horrifiée, elle se redressa et contempla le désastre. Avant de hurler et d'enfouir sa tignasse encore humide dans ses mains. Ce matin était un cauchemar. Purement et simplement.

De surcroît, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas congelé ce collant ? Elle le faisait toujours. Tou-jours. Un peu d'eau, dans un sac et zou, au congel'. L'astuce était simple et évitait ce type de catastrophe peu envieuse dès le réveil. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Elle ôta l'objet de son malheur, arracha serait plus exact sans doute, et le lança hors de sa vue avant de se ruer vers la commode et de saisir sans douceur un remplaçant parmi la pile. La jeune femme se concentra exagérément, plissant les bords et avançant lentement le fin tissu sur ses gambettes, et prit mille précaution pour se redresser et le pincer afin de l'ajuster aux chevilles et aux genoux. Une fois chose faite, elle soupira longuement et rabaissa sa jupe jusqu'au trois-quarts de ses cuisses.

Elle passa sa main sous la ceinture, tirant sur son chemisier d'un gris anthracite pour le placer sans plis dessous, avant d'attacher le lourd collier à ras-du-cou composé d'une infinité de piques argentés sous le col. Ainsi vétue, elle se mira quelques secondes et entreprit de dompter sa chevelure.

Mais il était trop tard, elle le savait, elle devait s'en occuper dès sa sortie de la douche où ils demeureraient intraitable. Saturée et de plus en plus en retard sur sa routine matinale, elle fit un chignon lâche dans sa nuque, laissant quelques mèches soigneusement sélectionnées orner les côtés de son crâne.

Bien, elle était enfin prête à affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait sous le plus mauvais auspice.

Une boule dans la gorge et une seconde dans le ventre, elle ouvrit la porte menant au salon et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers la cafetière. La pièce était déserte mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas, la caféine d'abord, le reste ensuite. Ce moment n'avait été que trop retardé.

Elle versa le liquide sombre dans une des tasses reposant retournée sur l'égouttoir de l'évier et savoura le doux effluve s'envolant jusqu'à ces narines. Elle en aurait presque fermé les yeux de délectation.

Presque. Parce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, là, sur son balcon, le responsable de tous ses troubles.

Le parasite, tranquillement accoudé à la balustrade et les yeux fermés sous les quelques mèches blondes virevoltant au gré du vent, tirait paresseusement sur une cigarette à moitié consumée. Reposé, serein et l'air parfaitement innocent.

« - Toi ! » L'interpella d'une voix aiguë Hermione, moitié hurlante moitié glapissante.

Il sursauta et elle eut l'infime satisfaction de le voir recracher la fumée dans une quinte de toux, s'étouffant bruyamment plié en deux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » Poursuivit-elle, ne s'attardant pas sur le fait qu'il était potentiellement en train de rendre l'âme sous ses yeux. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« - Tu… » Autre quinte de toux. « Tu m'as… » Encore.

« - Oui, oui. Bref, ne sois plus là quand je rentre. » Asséna la jeune femme sans en faire grand cas et en tournant déjà les talons.

Elle ouvrit vivement un tiroir à côté de la porte d'entrée, en extirpa une paire d'escarpins noirs et les enfila en deux temps trois mouvements, se saisit d'un blazer assorti à sa jupe sur le portant et de son sac, jeta le premier sur son bras et plaça le second au creux de son coude avant de claquer violement la porte de chez elle, laissant derrière elle le parasite, son café du matin et –elle l'espérait- ses problèmes.

Parce que voilà ce qui clochait, elle posait enfin le doigt dessus.

Sa routine.

Celle durement établie et respectée des années durant, celle-là même qui lui assurait un équilibre et lui permettait un rien de confort, de quiétude au milieu de son existence de stress.

Cette même routine que ce petit blond aux allures angéliques avait bousillée par sa simple présence. Paf, d'un claquement de doigt, envolé, partie en fumée. Pas de café ce matin au saut du lit, pas de réveil tranquille cinq minutes après l'alarme, pas de tartines savamment beurrées et impeccablement tartinées de marmelade à la framboise, pas de douche tiède et pas de cheveux tirés à quatre épingles.

« - Eh merde. » Râla la jeune femme en dévalant les escaliers, les yeux fixés sur sa montre. Elle était six minutes plus tard que son horaire matinal habituel et elle ne s'était pas habillée ainsi pour rien : ce matin, elle avait une réunion importante concernant l'aile de l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Furieuse et clopinant sur ses talons hauts, elle inventa des injures tout en visualisant les traits goguenard de ce fichu parasite blond.

.

* * *

La porte claqua et Draco, toujours plié en deux sur le balcon et une main sur ses bronches à vif -bien qu'il ne toussait plus depuis environ une minute trente, Amen- observa médusé le battant se refermer sur la tornade brune. Qu'avait-il fait pour la mettre de si méchante humeur ?

Il analysa la situation avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, non, Draco Malfoy n'avait rien fait de répréhensible et si tant bien que ce fut le cas, qu'en aurait-il bien à faire ?

Il était l'héritier Malfoy après tout.

Elle ne devait simplement pas être du matin.

Et l'héritier Malfoy tira sur le reste de sa cigarette avec toute la grâce et l'impériosité de son statut, le menton pointé sur le soleil et les yeux fermés, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil léchant son visage.

Avant de les rouvrir, de se brûler les rétines sur l'astre, de pester et de jeter le mégot par-dessus la rambarde sans même s'assurer que personne ne passait par là auparavant.

« - 'Chier. » Grinça-t-il des dents.

Parce que, tout Draco Malfoy qu'il était, il se posait des questions et n'aimait pas du tout être évacué de cette façon. Il avait été éconduit. Et ça, c'était inenvisageable. Voilà.

Drapé dans sa fierté, il s'estima dans le bon droit de rester pour… Disons… Exiger des explications ? Oui. Il l'attendrait et exigerait des explications.

De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa journée, il ne commençait pas son nouveau travail avant la fin du mois et personne ne l'attendait nulle part.

Et comme il n'avait aucune envie de ressasser toute la sainte journée, il décida de se trouver une occupation.

« - Ok. Par où je commence ? » Se demanda-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

.

* * *

Méthodiquement, tiroir par tiroir, meuble après meuble, endroits soigneusement époussetés après petits bibelots, il avait fait le tour du vaste living-room.

Et il était quelque peu songeur face au manque cruel de résultats.

Non, ce n'était pas assez criant de vérité : il était consterné, abasourdi, choqué, sidéré, désemparé. Mais surtout, il se sentait con. Très con.

Parce que, certes, il avait passé sa frustration dans sa recherche désespérée de ''Qui est Hermione Granger ?'' mais il était d'autant plus frustré de n'avoir absolument rien découvert. Absolument rien.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Même lui qui, et ce n'était rien de le dire, n'était pas vraiment branché famille, amitié et sentiments en fleurs possédait des photos, des cartes de vœux –celles-ci étant surtout écrites par des membres lointains du côté paternel dont il se foutait mais tout de même- et des objets personnels le reliant à d'autres êtres humains de son sang.

Or, Hermione Granger, malgré sa collection extrêmement impressionnantes de livres sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, n'avait pas le moindre album photo. Aucun cadre non plus.

Et il n'avait pas réussi à dénicher la plus petite boite souvenir où toute fille sentimentale entrepose ses souvenirs de tels ou tels événements –celle où il y à pèle mêle les lettres d'amour, les tickets de ciné, parc d'attractions et concerts importants, l'un ou l'autre papier griffonnés et quelques photos.

En réalité, cet appartement était si impersonnel qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être dans un hôtel. Seul l'ordre impeccable, des piles de bouquins et quelques petites décorations –un vase, deux cadres représentant des flamants roses et un ananas doré- indiquait une quelconque habitation.

Il avait difficilement refréné son envie d'aller fouiner dans sa chambre à coucher toute l'après-midi mais c'était modéré, estimant qu'il dépasserait sensiblement les limites.

Mais faute de résultat et l'horloge annonçant déjà seize heure trente, il craqua. Au diable les valeurs morales, il devait trouver quelque chose, cette fille n'était tout de même pas un robot.

Il entrouvrit doucement, dans un long soupir d'appréhension ridicule, la porte le séparant de la pièce strictement privée qu'il allait bafouer et resta quelques minutes sur le seuil à analyser l'intérieur.

Dans des tons de beiges, le mobilier était simplement composé d'un lit double encadré par deux tables de nuits du même bois clair et une grande penderie prenait la majorité du mur du fond tandis qu'une commode lui faisait face. Les portes coulissantes de la garde-robe étaient composées de miroir, lui renvoyant son image. Il ne s'attarda pas sur lui, son visage trop pâle et ses yeux accusateurs ne lui refléteraient que ce qu'il savait trop bien : il ne devrait pas être là.

Il se décolla du chambranle et avança d'un pas dans la chambre de la brune, ne sachant par où commencer. Il fit lentement un tour sur lui-même s'imprégnant des lieux.

C'était calme, serein. Doux, également. Et une odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air. Impersonnel toutefois, également.

Le haut de la commode était vierge de tout objet, de même que les tables de nuit. Pas même une lampe de chevet, celle-ci étant fixée au-dessus du lit sous la forme d'un petit spot LED flexible.

Aucunes de décorations, pas de fioritures, rien. Neutre au possible.

Il déglutit mais se persuada qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la pièce, s'approchant de la table de nuit qu'il devinait être celle de la brune, la tenture au-dessus de celle-ci étant ouverte alors que l'autre côté était toujours plongé dans la pénombre.

Il ouvrit prudemment le tiroir et fut déçu de n'y trouver, encore une fois, que des livres. _Le Conte d'hiver_ , de Shakespeare tout au fond. C'était le premier livre qu'il découvrait chez la brune dans cet état. Tous les autres semblaient flambants neufs, à tel point qu'il était légitime de se demander si elle les avait déjà lu. Tandis que celui-ci portait la trace des âges et des nombreuses lectures. Il tira délicatement l'ouvrage, élimé, de dessous plusieurs autres et tourna les pages racornies du bout des doigts, juste ainsi, par curiosité.

Et ce fut cette même curiosité, lorsqu'il lut avec surprise le prénom ''Hermione'' entre deux répliques de la pièce, qui le poussa à s'asseoir par terre et à commencer par le début, se plongeant dans le Ier acte, en Sicile, dans l'antichambre du palais de Leones.

Et ce fut dans cette posture qu'Hermione le découvrit quelques minutes après son retour. En tailleur, adossé à son lit, son livre favori entre les mains et un air grave sur les traits, totalement coupé de la réalité.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » L'apostropha-t-elle, glaciale.

Draco sursauta, prit sur le fait et sans aucune excuse digne de ce nom. Il haussa donc les épaules et s'accorda un sursis en esquissant un sourire ravageur.

« - Je me demandais ce que tu lisais avant d'aller te coucher… » S'expliqua-t-il en indiquant la table de nuit « Peu importe l'heure, tu lis toujours avant de dormir pas vrai ? » Poursuivit-il, désinvolte et parfaitement crédible, il le savait.

« - De quel droit fouilles-tu chez moi ? » Ne se démonta pas Hermione, le visage fermé, le corps crispé et les yeux exprimant la fureur.

« - Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste lire quelque chose d'intéressant en t'attendant. » S'amenda le blond en lui souriant d'un air contrit avant de se redresser lentement, le dos endoloris d'être resté dans cette position figée trop longtemps, et de replacer l'ouvrage là où il l'avait trouvé.

« - Je crois pourtant t'avoir demandé de quitter les lieux ce matin. » Cingla la jeune femme, le visage résolument impassible tandis que ses yeux furibonds faisaient des allers venues entre le tiroir où était maintenant rangé le petit livre et le Malfoy.

« - Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à partir sans comprendre pourquoi tu étais autant en colère contre moi. » Enjoliva-t-il quelque peu.

Et il se rendit compte, qu'en quelque sorte, c'était vrai. Alors il saisit sa chance, la voyant douter, et lui adressa son plus joli air d'innocence avant de timidement lui sourire. Il s'auto congratula quand il la vit sensiblement se calmer et soupirer à feindre l'âme.

« - Sors de là. T'es vraiment sans gêne, c'est incroyable à ce stade ! » Et elle eut un rire quelque peu excédé avant de lever les bras au ciel brièvement et de reprendre dans un murmure « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ! » et de tourner les talons vers le salon.

C'est tout ? Eut envie de demander le blond mais il s'en abstient, ne voulant pas faire tourner sa chance, il la suivit docilement dans la pièce de vie, fermant derrière lui la porte qu'il savait ne plus ouvrir de sitôt.

Elle était déjà dans la cuisine et il l'observa s'activer dans celle-ci, faisant tinter casseroles et spatules bruyamment tout en sortant quelques aliments du réfrigérateur. Elle se figea tout à coup, le nez dans ce dernier et son visage éclairé par la lumière jaunâtre des néons.

« - Tu n'as rien mangé ? » S'étonna Hermione en s'écartant des étagères bondées de nourriture pour l'observer.

« - J'ai pas osé. » Mentit-il instantanément.

Elle sembla se radoucir et d'un geste du menton l'invita à prendre place au bar séparant le plan de travail du reste du salon. Bonne réponse, se félicita le Malfoy en grimpant sur la chaise haute.

Jaugé sur celle-ci, il suivit la préparation du repas en silence. Il avait assez mentit pour ce soir, et s'il n'en tirait pas de culpabilité, il n'en tirait pas grande fierté non plus.

« - Qu'as-tu fait de la journée, alors ? » S'enquit soudainement Hermione, alors qu'elle retournait vivement des morceaux de poulets qu'elle avait fait caramélisés avec du miel quelques instants auparavant.

« - Pas grand-chose d'intéressant. » Éluda son hôte dans un vague mouvement d'épaules « Et toi ? Pas trop fatiguée ? »

« - Si. Je suis HS. » Elle s'escrima quelques minutes supplémentaires sur la volaille qui crépitait puis s'exclama plus joyeusement « À table ! »

Il attrapa la pile d'assiettes et de couverts qu'elle avait prédisposés sur la table et installa le tout pendant qu'elle coupait le feu et amenait le repas.

Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Et ce sentiment était tout sauf familier chez lui. Enfin, si, bien entendu, il avait déjà été mal à l'aise. Mais cela remontait à loin. Et surtout, c'était toujours lié à certaines circonstances.

Là, présentement, en temps normal il se serait senti totalement maître de lui. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à simplement resté fidèle à lui-même, à blaguer de l'attitude si guindée de la maîtresse des lieux ?

Elle était en train de le servir tout en le priant de lui pardonner son peu de savoir-faire en matière de cuisine, avant de lui souhaiter un bon appétit et de s'installer face à lui, souriante.

Elle devrait lui en vouloir. Lui crier dessus qu'il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, à sa guise. Pourtant elle demeurait calme et, pire, l'invitait à partager son repas. Pourquoi ?

« - Arrête de me regarder ainsi et mange. Ça va être froid. » Interrompit-elle le fil de ses pensées. Elle eut même un petit rire quand elle le vit atterrir dans la réalité et que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« - Merci. » Articula-t-il difficilement avant de piquer sa fourchette dans un des morceaux de poulet qu'il l'avait vue cuire. Il nota simultanément que l'assiette de la brune était déjà vide et qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« - Pour quoi me remercies-tu exactement ? » Voulut-elle savoir, en posant son coude sur la table et en y plaçant son menton. Il fronça les sourcils et elle développa « Non parce que la liste commence à être longue… Je t'héberge quand ton pote fait des siennes, tu squattes mon canapé la nuit et mon appart la journée, tu fouilles mes affaires et tu t'en tires sans que je ne te tire trop les oreilles, tu profites du contenu de mon frigo... Et j'oublie peut-être des choses. » Elle s'arrêta, songeuse.

« - Considère que c'était pour tout cela alors. Et pour les choses que tu n'as pas encore trouvées. » Grimaça-t-il en tournant brillamment sa phrase pour ne pas devoir répéter ses remerciements. Il n'avait jamais été fort pour ça, remercier, ce genre de truc.

« - Ce mot te brûle la bouche à ce point ? » Se pencha-t-elle vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se fichait de lui, il le sentait bien.

« - Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te cire les pompes ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu prêtes ton canapé à un prince. » Il porta une nouvelle bouchée à ses lèvre et l'enfourna, poursuivant malgré sa bouche à moitié pleine, perdant de ce fait toute sa royale crédibilité.

« - Prince de pacotille, oui. T'as vu tes manières ? T'es à peine mieux que mes patients atteints de déficience intellectuelle. » Asséna-t-elle en se resservant un verre d'eau, imperturbable.

Il cessa de mâcher et ouvrit la bouche, indigné, dans un spectacle peu ragoûtant. Et d'émettre une protestation incompréhensible en quelques postillons se collant à son propre verre.

« - Mais par Merlin, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'avaler ce que tu manges avant de tenter de communiquer ? » Râla Hermione en contemplant le désastre de morceaux de pommes de terres.

Il déglutit et s'enfila une grande rasade d'eau avant de s'affaler contre le dossier et de lui adresser un sourire charmeur.

« - Je pense que tu n'as pas dû chercher suffisamment sur Google, finalement. Sinon tu saurais à qui tu parles et je n'aurais pas besoin de te le répéter. » Il soupira de façon excessive avant de se pencher vers elle, ses yeux légèrement rétrécit et un demi-sourire mauvais aux lèvres « Je suis Draco Malfoy. Et par ce simple nom, je fais ce qu'il me plaît. En déplaise à certaine. » Clin d'œil.

« - Non mais tu t'écoutes parfois ? » S'indigna la brune en roulant des yeux avant de se reprendre et d'à nouveau plonger son regard dans celui du petit prétentieux « Suis-je bête… Bien entendu que tu t'écoutes. Tu adores ça. » Et elle se leva, emportant son assiette et ses couverts vers la cuisine.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et attrapa celle du blond, alors qu'il enfournait à nouveau une quantité invraisemblable de nourriture –testant sans doute la capacité de son palais-, ainsi que ses couverts.

« - Tu as fini ? » Demanda-t-elle très poliment tout en naviguant déjà vers le lave-vaisselle, sans attendre la réponse et sans voir le regard mi surpris mi colérique de Draco. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui prenne sa nourriture. « Ah, au fait, merci pour la vaisselle ce matin mais regarde… » Elle ouvrit l'appareil et dressa les assiettes dedans « Un appareil magique qui le fait pour toi trône ici. C'est merveilleux, non ? Donc Sa Seigneurie est invitée à l'utiliser plutôt que me laisser un tas de saletés au fond de l'évier et du savon partout. »

Draco cligna des yeux une première fois. Puis son regard passa de la jeune femme à l'électro-ménager placé sous le plan de travail. Il cligna des yeux une seconde fois. Elle se fichait de lui.

Déjà, grand prince –oui, il n'en démordait pas-, il avait lavé ce qu' _ils_ avaient salis hier pendant la nuit. Oui, ils, au pluriel, pas simplement sa part –et encore, il était un invité. Et ce, dès le lever, de surcroît. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Comment cette petite morue osait-elle se plaindre alors qu'il avait plongé ses doigts dans l'eau savonneuse uniquement pour qu'elle… Qu'elle quoi d'ailleurs ?

Il stoppa ses pensées là, elles prenaient un tour bien trop hasardeux, et de plus son regard fixe sur l'appareil devait commencer à sembler étrange pour toutes personnes extérieures.

« - Ohé, Prince Malfoy, ici la terre, là où ton empire ne se compose que d'un canapé. Que tu loues contre quelques jours de calme, en plus. » Le rappela à l'ordre la malotrue, sourire espiègle et yeux qui brillent en bonus. « Ah, te revoilà parmi nous, si j'avais su qu'un simple lave-vaisselle te couperait le sifflet j'aurai utilisé ce joker insoupçonné depuis longtemps ! »

« - Mais c'est que la mignonne petite Miss-je-sais-tout montre les griffes, t'aurais-je froissée d'une quelconque façon Grangie ? » Ronronna, perfide, un Draco Malfoy plus fidèle à lui-même maintenant qu'elle l'avait bousculé. Il se montrait trop souvent aimable avec elle, c'était mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas se faire malmener de la sorte, il ne le tolérerait pas d'avantage. C'est lui qui, et uniquement lui, qui menait le jeu.

« - Sans blague, tu te poses la question maintenant ? » S'étonna la brune et son sérieux laissa l'homme coi. Encore. Il se gifla mentalement et ne s'appesantit pas plus que de raison sur le pourquoi de la chose, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, pas vrai ?

« - Ah, puisque tu en parles, justement ! Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer le pourquoi de ce départ en furie, ce matin, et de cette violente mise à la rue alors que je m'étais comporté en gentleman jusqu'alors. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les rendant un peu plus anarchiques, et constata qu'ils étaient secs. Il faudrait qu'il les lave. À condition qu'elle ne le jette pas dans la minute, il lui demanderait pour prendre une douche, tiens. D'ailleurs, qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il plus d'informations sur l'énigme Granger dans la salle de bain ?

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. » Asséna la jeune médecin et il se reconnecta à la conversation, incrédule.

« - Attends, tu me dégages comme un malpropre et tu oses me dire que ça ne me concerne pas ? On croit rêver, là. »

Les yeux ronds, il analysa rapidement son visage et ne loupa aucunement son visage qui prenait de légères couleurs. Embarrassée, elle chassa d'un geste de la main ses réflexions, la conversation et peut-être même la vue de Draco Malfoy qui usait un peu trop de ses yeux gris sur elle.

« - Peu importe. J'imagine que tu comptes encore dormir ici ? »

Question rhétorique. Le blond portait toujours ses habits de la veille et ne semblait aucunement prêt à s'en aller. D'ailleurs, il aurait eu toutes les occasions de le faire, tout au long de la journée, et il demeurait encore et toujours là.

« - Je vais prendre une douche. » L'informa-t-il et il ne manqua pas sa moue désapprobatrice –sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées ainsi que la célèbre 'ride du lion' scindant son front. « Ne fronce pas si fort les sourcils, tu vas être ridée prématurément. »

« - Hors de question, Malfoy ! Tu passes après moi. » Décréta-t-elle et il la provoqua dans un nouveau sourire goguenard « Tu es capable de prendre toute l'eau chaude. »

« - Excellente idée ! À tout à l'heure ! » Nargua le blond.

Et il se leva en sifflotant, traversant déjà le salon lorsqu'elle bondit sur ses pieds et se plaça devant lui, le doigt tendu en avant le heurtant entre les deux côtes.

« - Ca va, ça va, je ne m'amuserais pas à mettre des trucs bizarres dans ton shampoing ! » Il leva les mains en l'air, en signe de paix, mais cela ne suffit pas à dérider la brune alors, il reprit, d'une voix traînante « Note, je vais peut-être quand même faire un sort à ton dentifrice… » Il marqua une pause et l'air renfrogné de la brune, l'incita à pousser la provocation plus loin « Tiens ! Que dirais-tu que j'utilise ta brosse à dents ? Quoique tu n'as pas l'air très à cheval sur l'hy… »

« - Toi ! Petit effronté ! Tu es d'un sans-gêne !» Scanda Hermione à toute allure, l'interrompant net, et ponctuant chacun de ses mots de coups de doigt sur le torse du blond. « Où as-tu apprit les bonnes manières, je me le demande ! Tu es un cas désespéré ! »

« - Tu peux arrêter de me maltraiter deux secondes, que je puisse rire sans souffrir ? » Elle cessa de lui enfoncer son doigt et plissa les yeux quelques secondes « Voilà, c'est mieux. » Il ricana en la regardant de toute sa hauteur « T'es mignonne comme tout quand tu t'énerves. Un vrai chaton. » Et il rit de plus belle quand elle devint rouge de colère et hurla quelque chose ressemblant à ''espèce de…de…de rhaaaaa, tu m'énerves !''

Draco souriait toujours en la contournant, et de plus belle quand il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et la verrouilla. Un « Draco Malfoy » résonna longuement dans l'appartement mais l'eau coulait déjà, camouflant son léger ricanement.

En réalité, son sourire ne disparut pas pendant toute la durée de sa douche. Douche ponctuée du bruit des petits poings heurtant le bois en lui promettant mille souffrances. Elle l'insulta copieusement, également, et cela lui arracha quelques brefs ricanements.

Il prit son temps, se sécha paresseusement et sortit sans s'essuyer les cheveux plus que cela, gouttant de ce fait partout.

Sans surprise, elle l'attendait les poings sur les hanches et le visage pas franchement avenant. Elle tapait même du pied à intervalles réguliers. Le parfait portrait de la ménagère contrariée, il ne lui manquait que le rouleau à pâtisserie. Draco éloigna la remarque à ce sujet qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, sait-on jamais qu'elle s'en inspire et qu'elle s'armerait d'un rouleau pour le passer à tabac.

« - Tu utilises du shampoing de supermarché ? Franchement, Granger, tu m'étonnes que tes cheveux soient si désastreux… » Dit-il simplement en passant sa main dans ses propre cheveux, répandant des gouttelettes d'eau autour de lui.

« - Tu dépasses vraiment les bornes. » Craqua Hermione en passant sa main sur sa joue, essuyant de ce fait plusieurs perles d'eau issues du geste précédent de l'homme. « Tu n'as aucune limite et tu ne respectes rien ni personne. » Elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la même main, chassant l'eau au loin «Et je pense qu'au fond, tu ne te respectes même pas toi-même. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas mon problème, Malfoy. Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, je ne te dois rien. »

Sa voix persistait à être calme, fluide. Même son regard semblait moins furieux, simplement fatigué. Las. Oui, elle était lassée. Elle avait essayé de calmer le jeu, ce soir, de ne pas craquer et fondre un fusible dès son retour, oh oui, elle avait vraiment essayé. Mais trop c'était trop et toute patiente qu'elle était, Hermione Granger désirait retourner à sa tranquillité et à sa petite vie plan-plan de mémère sexagénaire. Au diable la solitude et le silence pourvu qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Et il sentit la fin de cette tirade arriver avant même qu'elle ne la prononce. Alors, il l'anticipa. Pour ne pas qu'elle dise des mots qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre, par fierté mal placée, par égoïsme et peut-être un soupçon par manque d'envie. Il décidait. Personne ne l'obligeait, il ne pliait pas, il décidait.

« - C'est bon, ça va, détends-toi. J'ai compris, je me tire. »

Et il ramassa son pull et sa veste, sagement repliés sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant de quitter les lieux, les cheveux humides et le t-shirt plaqué sur son torse.

Et Hermione, les bras ballants et éreintée, de soupirer. Longuement.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà. Une fin où ils sont brouillés, ahlala, j'aime bien m'arrêter ainsi._

 _Parce que vous ne vous en rendez pas encore compte vous, ici, maintenant, mais je suis une grande sadique. Je n'aime pas quand tout va bien, ça me frustre. (Oui, je sais, ça se traite, j'essaie mais c'est difficile, comprenez...)_

 _Ainsi, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite, minuscule, trace de votre passage ! :)_

 _Des bisous._


	5. Diamonds

_Bonjour, bonsoir, salutations !_

 _Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette petite fiction, que j'avais imaginée plutôt courte et vite réglée mais visiblement mon cerveau et mon imagination en ont décidés autrement et voilà que les choses se complexifient (Contre mon gré! Bande de...)_

 _Je ne suis pas très sûre de ce chapitre mais après avoir modifié à droite, à gauche, je vous le livre finalement ainsi et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira , un énorme remerciement pour les commentaires, les follows et les favoris ! :) Vous me donnez la force de gérer des personnages aussi diaboliques qu'eux sans sourciller outre-mesure (Ils ont pris le contrôle, nom d'un chien! Je m'indigne contre moi-même! Hum.)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Shine bright like a diamond._

 **Josef Salvat - Diamonds**

* * *

Chapitre cinq.

* * *

.

Quand l'on parlait de Draco Malfoy, il y avait plusieurs choses à savoir.

La première, et non des moindres, il détestait attendre.

Ce qu'il voulait, il le voulait _maintenant_.

Et de manière générale, il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser, c'était un fait connu.

La seconde concernait son caractère. Extrêmement changeant. Insatisfait, irritable, joueur, provocateur, menteur, séducteur et tellement d'autres. Multiples facettes, insaisissable.

Le tout recouvert d'un masque impénétrable et tellement épais que l'on pourrait y aller au burin qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un poil, toujours un demi sourire charmeur aux lèvres et le regard froid, impassible.

Ses yeux étant le meilleur reflet de ce qui se jouait en interne, véritable passage vers les émotions se battant sans répit dans le crâne doré.

Insensible, disaient les filles –le plus souvent en rassemblant leurs vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce tandis qu'il demeurait sous la couette en les chassant négligemment de la main. Connards, disaient les mecs, en le voyant aborder la fille convoitée depuis le début de la soirée en un sourire et une réplique bien sentie avant de l'entrainer à l'écart sans signe d'hésitation. Insensible, disaient ses ''proches'' piétinés sans scrupules dès que le besoin s'en faisaient ressentir. Oh, à moins qu'eux aussi disent connards ? Enfin, bref, dans l'une ou l'autre catégorie, Draco Malfoy restait de l'avis général un connard insensible.

Et la dernière chose. La plus importante de toutes.

Tout n'est qu'apparence. Et les apparences sont trompeuses.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain de leur petite dispute, Hermione avait longuement soupiré et s'était dit « Tant mieux ! Zou ! Du vent, bon débarras ! »

Elle avait nettoyé minutieusement son appartement, pris les poussières, frotter sa table basse, ranger chaque livre à sa place, nettoyer avec un autre produit sa table basse, lustrer le parquet, avait astiqués les pieds de la table basse, dépoussiérer le tapis, et s'était écroulée dans le confortable canapé avec un petit sourire satisfait, son logement sentant le propre et une fatigue positive l'assaillant. Pour peu, elle en étendrait ses jambes sur la table basse, tiens. Mais il ne fallait pas pousser, quand même.

Le second et le troisième jour, elle était restée de cet avis c'était « mieux ainsi », elle avait la sensation de récupérer sa vie. Simplement, sans prises de tête ni chichis. Cependant, elle survolait rapidement du regard la rue, en rentrant du travail, sait-on jamais. Simple réflexe, allons…

La semaine qui suivit, elle décida d'opérer quelques changements. Elle s'amusa à déplacer le canapé, pour voir, juste ainsi, comment cela donnerait dans le salon. Les mains sur les hanches, sceptique, elle contemplait le résultat puis le remettait bien en place, soigneusement et au centimètre près comme il était avant.

Le neuvième jour, elle passait en revue les voitures stationnées depuis le trottoir et elle pestait qu'aucune ne soit un petit cabriolet allemand. Elle cherchait, également, toujours ce qui clochait dans son salon, ajoutant coussins et plaids, posant une plante verte là et une petite bougie ici.

Le dixième, elle commença à se demander si cet imbécile comptait réapparaître un jour et elle réalisa ce que son salon essayait de lui dire depuis déjà quelques temps : il était vide. Inoccupé. Et silencieux.

Bon, d'accord, son salon n'essayait pas à proprement parler de lui dire cela, mais tout de même, il y avait des signes et Hermione, toute rationnelle qu'elle soit –médecin, esprit scientifique, tout ça- avait une forte tendance à croire en la magie. C'était ainsi. Donc, son salon lui avait murmuré cet état de fait. « La femme qui murmurait à l'oreille des canapés », tout un programme. Peut-être même une future trilogie à succès, tiens.

Et le douzième jour, elle craqua. Hurla. Tempéra.

« - Crétin de blond peroxydé ! Perruche sans cervelle ! Encéphalite aseptisée ! Cuisse de grenouille molle du ciboulot ! Cracmol ! Pâtes sans gluten ! État du Calisota ! Coca sans bulles ! Pigeon voyageur à la noix ! Prince du Kazakhstan ! Espèce de serpent perfide et roublard ! Vieille fripouille ! Figure de napalm ! Bouche d'égout ! Cadavre malodorant ! Slip de trente ans d'âge ! Emmerdeur atrophié du gêne de la sympathie ! Sac à vinasse ! Testicule de nain !»

Puis s'endormit. Sans même lire ses dix pages du « Conte d'Hiver », c'était dire si elle était à bout.

Le seizième jour, Hermione se mira et ne se reconnut pas. Elle était pâle, cernée et à bout de nerf. Pourtant elle respectait sa routine et, chose assez incroyable pour qu'elle se rende à l'église un de ces quatre, l'ami du crétin blond, Blaise quelque chose, ne s'était pas improvisé Disc-jockey depuis des lustres. Même les voisins du dessus se montraient compréhensifs et lui fichait la paix.

C'était… Royal. (Elle grimaça en faisant le lien ''royal – prince –abruti blond'' et chassa la pensée loin, très loin.)

De tout le mois, pas encore une seule fête. La répétition était indispensable, la chose étant complétement surnaturelle, il n'y avait pas eu de fête _de tout le mois_.

Pas une seule.

Pas le plus petit débordement.

Pas de filles hystériques, pas de danses pachydermiques, pas d'utilisation libératrice du balai.

Tout-le-mois.

Tout. Le. Mois.

Dingue !

Deux semaines entières et trois jours, pour dix- sept jours et dix-sept nuits de tranquillité.

Et elle, elle avait passé son temps à se ronger les ongles en pensant à comment rétablir le contact avec un certain triple abruti congénital qui l'évitait visiblement, sans même profiter de ce répit. Même pas quelques heures de bouquinage dans un bain moussant en savourant un thé glacé, rien. Seulement une vieille Hermione Granger cachée dans un pull deux fois trop grand pour ses petits membres, vautrée devant la télévision sous un plaid duveteux et mangeant des quantités de glaces qui permettraient sans problème de reformer les icebergs fondus récemment.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'Hermione Granger gérait encore moins bien que le lâcher prise et l'absence de routine. Une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, qui était au-dessus de toutes ses autres craintes –et dieu seul savait combien elle en avait-, un petit sentiment perfide qui empoisonnait l'existence même de toutes ses relations et lui enserrait le cœur à lui donner l'impression d'en mourir.

Et ce sentiment c'était l'abandon.

Elle se sentait abandonnée. C'était stupide, irrationnel et elle se détestait pour cela. Mais l'on ne se refait pas, selon l'adage populaire.

Les jours filèrent à une vitesse invraisemblable et bientôt, deux semaines avaient fait place à trois puis un mois complet s'était écoulé, alors elle décida que tant pis, elle oublierait ce parasite ambulant et ses fichues mauvaises manières et au diable s'il revenait quémander après un toit pour une nuit, arguant qu'il n'avait peut-être nulle part où aller, il n'aurait qu'à affronter sa mère et rentrer chez lui. Elle n'était pas un hôtel, non mais. Mais même ce raisonnement était bancal, parce qu'il n'était pas revenu demandé l'asile. Elle ne l'avait juste plus croisé et Pouf, disparu.

Et ce maudit cœur serré dans sa poitrine, et cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que lui aussi n'avait été que de passage. Que les gens n'étaient jamais que de passage dans sa vie, qu'elle n'était pas assez intéressante pour qu'on s'y arrête, qu'elle n'était qu'un point, une pause avant d'aller voir plus loin.

Et elle se sentait seule au point qu'elle espèrait, rien qu'un peu, entendre de la musique résonner à l'étage et pouvoir frapper de son balai le plafond pour provoquer une réaction, qu'on sache qu'elle était là, elle, Hermione Granger, la locataire du deuxième.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, la jeune femme ne trouva aucun réconfort dans sa routine quotidienne. Son métro-boulot-dodo bien réglé lui semblait fade et elle s'en voulu de toutes ces années à fuir les contacts par peur de perdre des gens, perdre des proches, d'être délaissée, blessée, abandonnée. Parce qu'en fin de compte, cela n'avait rien changé, elle se sentait tout de même seule, blessée, abandonnée et c'était effroyable.

Elle s'en voulu également d'avoir accordé une si grande importance aux quelques moments passés avec l'enquiquineur numéro un. Le champion toute catégorie de l'incruste. Le roublard dans toute sa magnificence. Draco Malfoy. Même son nom sonnait comme un mauvais présage, de toute façon.

Le « tant mieux » qu'il se soit enfuit ayant laissé place au « tant pis ». Elle s'en rendit compte dans une grimace et accéléra, arrivant presqu'au galop au travail et enfila précipitamment sa blouse blanche.

Ne pas penser. Travailler.

Ici, elle comptait. Elle n'était pas un poids.

Stupide blond.

« - T'as l'air vachement sérieuse ainsi, pour peu on y croirait! » Temps de pause pour que l'effet se fasse, tout était dans la manière d'amener les choses « Ah, mais non, c'est vrai, tu es sérieuse à en pleurer. »

Stupide. Blond.

Et cette fichue voix trainante et teintée de moquerie, reconnaissable entre cent.

Elle se retourna, lentement. Et dans ce même mouvement, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et serra les lèvres, médusées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, là, sur son lieu de travail, à 8h30 du matin, en face d'elle, après tout ce temps ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il fichait allongé sur ce brancard en costard-cravate alors que, vraisemblablement, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens ?

« - Waouh, ta tronche ! T'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ou quoi ? Ou bien y'a eu une faille spatio-temporelle et t'as pris 15 ans d'un coup ? »

Un flot de questions l'ensevelit et elle entreprit de les éloigner de ses pensées, ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment d'avoir une grande conversation avec ce fichu emmerdeur.

« - T'es en vie. » Se contenta de répondre Hermione avant de jeter un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait absolument pas de temps pour lui, prise entre deux eaux : la rancune ou la joie des retrouvailles.

« - Hé oui Grangie, toutes ces prières pour rien… Je ne meurs pas si facilement. » Il sauta à bas du brancard sur lequel il était installé et traversa le couloir désert dans sa direction, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre.

« - Faut vraiment que je me mette aux poupées vaudous alors. »

« - Permet-moi de douter du bienfondé de… »

« - Justement, je ne te permet pas. » L'interrompit-elle. « C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ? Parce que j'ai du travail. » Et elle ouvrit la large porte battante, s'éclipsant déjà dans les couloirs blanchâtres.

« - Pas tout à fait. » Résonna la voix du blond, derrière elle. Et, quand elle coula un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle avisa qu'il était à nouveau presqu'à sa hauteur. « Toujours fâchée ? »

Elle s'immobilisa abruptement et se retourna pour lui faire face. La différence de taille entre eux deux ne l'intimidait pas le moins du monde et leur proximité non plus. Elle avait juste un besoin viscéral de remettre ce petit impudent à sa place.

« - J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir, sombre imbécile ! » S'insurgea-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, le doigt désapprobateur posé sur son torse, entre ses côtes comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient ''discutés''. « Déjà, tu te tapes l'incruste à tout bout de champs puis tu… »

« - Je prends ça pour un non. » L'interrompit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les traits indéchiffrables. Il sourit et recula de quelques pas, toujours face à elle « Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, Hermione ! »

Il la salua de la main et, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il s'en fut.

S'éloignant gracieusement et le menton haut, adressant ici et là des petits salut aux infirmières qu'il croisait. Nonchalant. Insaisissable. Pourquoi était-il venu au juste ?

La jeune médecin secoua négativement la tête quelques secondes, atterrée comme toujours par le comportement du blond puis soupira. Il n'avait pas tort, elle n'était plus réellement fâchée, mais tout de même…

Nouveau soupir et la brune se mit au travail.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour se lancer dans un énième débat interne, le cas Draco Malfoy était hors de contrôle et trop complexe pour qu'elle s'y attèle seule. Une armée de psychiatre n'en aurait sans doute même pas raison, de toute façon. Elle classa donc l'incident dans la partie de sa tête où étaient rangées les autres frasques de l'individu et entama sa longue journée, le cœur plus léger et un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

.

* * *

.

Draco Malfoy aimait soigner ses apparitions. Il aimait sentir les regards admiratifs flotter sur lui, qu'on chuchote sur son passage, que l'on se retourne. Il aimait se sentir bien habillé, mieux que la moyenne, puissant et maître de lui et de la situation.

Oui, il aimait les entrées en grande pompe. Mais il aimait également, celles plus sournoises, là où l'on ne l'attendait pas. Il aimait surprendre, prendre à revers et confondre. Il aimait mettre mal à l'aise et s'amusait de l'embarras qu'il créait. Il aimait faire se poser des questions, porter à la réflexion exagérément ses interlocuteurs alors qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune idée ou machinations derrière ses agissements. Ou, au contraire, concevoir des plans extravagants et amener les gens précisément là où il le désirait quand il le désirait. Il insinuait le doute, provoquait des querelles, il était machiavélique et il aimait cela.

Pour la même raison, il aimait draguer outrageusement, provoquer et parler crument. D'autant plus quand la fille en question ne l'intéressait pas. Et des filles inintéressantes aux manières clichées et aux silhouettes travaillées à coup de régime riz-à-rien, il en avait côtoyé tout son soûl. Des jolies poupées ou tout était faux, tout jusqu'au sourire et parfois au nom. Faux cheveux, faux cils, faux seins, fausses fesses, faux ongles, faux amour mais vrai compte bancaire. Le sien, bien entendu. Cho Chang en étant un parfait exemple, tiens, tant qu'à illustrer.

Mais lui-même était un rare spécimen de faux-semblant, alors il ne pouvait sans doute pas vraiment jeter la pierre à qui que ce soit.

Après tout, il était un Malfoy.

Élevé comme tel dans un manoir où pourrait se loger tout un quartier, éduqué par des précepteurs érudits, vêtu de fringues griffées dont la somme affolerait n'importe quel étudiant lambda, véhiculé par un chauffeur et encensé par la presse. Tout avait été fait, et ce dès son plus jeune âge, pour qu'il en « jette », pour que ses apparitions soient relayées, pour qu'il devienne la coqueluche des médias et donc, qu'il serve de plu value à la notoriété de sa mère.

L'Héritier.

Le fils adoré et tant chéri du gentleman richissime Malfoy et de la somptueuse princesse Black.

Vaste blague, foutaises, calomnies. Mensonges, encore, faux-semblants, toujours. Illusion et désillusion.

Il donnait le change, soignait ses entrées, préparait ses apparitions, demeurait souriant et un brin charmeur avec les dames et brillait par sa conversation auprès des hommes. Façade.

Puis, comme l'on en vint à détester sa marque de bonbon préférée ou cette chanson que l'on écoutait pourtant à longueur de journée, il se lassa. De l'adoration béate, de la presse à scandale lui collant aux basques, des gens l'interpellant dans la rue et de son nom sans cesse accolé à celui de sa mère, comme s'il n'était pas une entité propre mais l'ombre de celle-ci.

Alors, il disparut.

Soignant sa disparition, bien entendu.

Trois mois de silence radio, de presqu'anonymat et d'accalmie. Le temps de respirer et de reprendre sa vie comme elle devrait être, normale et plus ou moins sereine. Ces termes ne collant pas à un Malfoy, il se les prit en pleine figure dès son premier retour en société.

Sa mère avait appelé sur son téléphone portable, chose qu'elle ne faisait absolument jamais, et il avait été surpris qu'elle ait même connaissance de son numéro. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas commencé son message par « Draco, ici ta mère. » de ce ton glacé et tranchant comme du verre si familier, il n'y aurait pas cru.  
Elle lui téléphonait pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'était ce tintouin médiatique, on l'aurait aperçu mangeant au restaurant –et pas n'importe quel restaurant, où as-tu la tête ? Cracha sa matriarche- en compagnie féminine et agir de façon on ne peut plus claire avec celle-ci. Apparemment, les cancans auraient titrés « Nouveau joujou Draconien », « Malfoy casé : info ou intox ? » et autres conneries sans fondements.

Sa mère avait glapit –Oui, glapit, et ce n'était pas un son courant dans la bouche si noble et distinguée de la Black- qu'il ne pouvait se comporter de la sorte avec une roturière. Une jeune femme inconnue au bataillon, à quoi pensait-il, tandis que ses apparitions publiques se faisaient toujours, auparavant, accompagnées du gratin de la bonne société. Ceux qui ont du pognon et peu importe leurs valeurs morales, pour traduire. Il ricana et effaça le message. Il ne rappellerait pas et Narcissa ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse, son message était passé et la menace sous-jacente était limpide. Il écrivit rapidement un texto « Reçu 5/5 » avant de l'effacer et de clore la conversation qui n'en était pas une. C'était un effort inutile que de débattre avec une Black.

Et c'est pourquoi il avait préparé cette réapparition, non pas publique, merci bien, mais dans la vie d'une certaine brune aux cheveux indomptables et à l'appartement digne d'une scène de crime entièrement nettoyée à la javel.

Parce qu'elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité et qu'elle dérangeait visiblement sa génitrice. C'était gamin, puéril au possible et donc profondément jouissif. Raison suffisante pour se rabibocher avec une certaine tornade brune à la répartie acérée.

Il avait d'abord enquêté sur son travail, parce qu'il s'était rendu très vite compte qu'il était complètement stupide, il la provoquait sans cesse mais il lui manquait des pans complets du quotidien de la jeune femme, et l'avait à peu près suivie un matin sur le chemin la menant à son gagne-pain.

Il avait découvert, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'elle était médecin -encore heureux-, qu'elle travaillait dans l'aile psychiatrique du centre hospitalier universitaire et il s'y était baladé, avait observé les patients, les couloirs, les allées et venues et les employés.

Il détestait les hôpitaux. L'odeur trop présente de l'ammoniaque, l'ambiance lugubre, macabre, les corps flasques reposant dans les lits aux draps unicolores et dans des chambres aseptisées où les postes de télévision affiche tous les mêmes émissions déprimantes. Les barreaux aux fenêtres que l'on ne peut ouvrir qu'en oscillant-battant, le bruit des roulettes d'un chariot sur le linoléum bleu foncé, le sourire aseptisé des médecins alors même que les résultats aux tests sont catastrophiques, tout ici lui filait la gerbe.

Il était parti comme il était venu, mains dans les poches et réfléchissant à un moyen de se rappeler au bon souvenir de la petite brune avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne demeure un raté complet dans sa mémoire, laissant derrière lui ce décor de cauchemar et cette odeur de désinfectant qui menaçait de le faire tourner de l'œil.

Et il était revenu. Aujourd'hui.

Abracadabra et Ta-dam ! Le lapin sort du chapeau, le magicien est de retour, applaudissements de la foule en délire.

Mais étrangement, elle semblait toujours un peu remontée contre lui. Enfin, il avait lu un bref instant de l'amusement dans les yeux noisette et cela lui suffisait, elle ne bouderait plus à sa prochaine réapparition.

D'ailleurs combien de temps devrait-il prévoir avant celle-ci ?

Deux semaines ?

Mais il allait s'ennuyer sévèrement. Et cela signifiait également qu'il ne pouvait aller ni chez Blaise, ni chez elle –sans blague- et qu'à moins de trouver une nouvelle bonne poire, il devrait rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il était parvenu à éviter jusqu'à présent. Mais il sentait la patience de Théodore s'effriter à son égard et il n'était pas persuadé qu'il tolère deux semaines supplémentaires de mise à sac de son frigo et d'utilisation abusive de sa piscine.

À moins que ce ne soit l'adoration de sa fiancée, cette dingue de Lovegood -à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver d'adorable chez celle-ci- qui le choyait comme un enfant et passait son temps à tenter de satisfaire chacun de ses besoins – Enfin, _presque_ chacun de ses besoins…

Non, Théo ne tolérerait pas sa présence plus longtemps sous son toit. Mais alors, quoi ? Rentrer chez lui ?

Chez lui et affronter sa mère. Non merci. Il grimaça rien qu'à l'idée des retrouvailles.

Une bonne poire donc… Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et entreprit de passer en revue ses contacts, s'arrêtant ici et là pour réfléchir. Puis, dans un éclair de génie, il sût qui l'hébergerait –à contre cœur certes- mais, elle, elle ne dirait pas non.

Enfin, si, elle l'insulterait et refuserait net mais elle le laisserait rentrer tout de même agir à sa guise et malgré ses cris et jérémiades, il pourrait rester. De plus, elle lui en devait une.

« - Oui allô ? » Décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie une voix féminine haut-perchée.

« - Hello, Pans' ! Ça roule ? »

« - DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY ! » Brailla la jeune femme, avant de reprendre contenance et de poursuivre la conversation comme si de rien n'était « Cela fait deux mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi, mon chou. Alors un « ça roule ? » me semble un tantinet faiblard quand tu devrais te répandre en excuse. Mais comme toujours, monsieur Malfoy ne s'excuse pas, Mr Malfoy réapparait quand ça lui chante et s'en fiche complètement que des gens se demande où il a pu se cacher en lâche – ne m'interromps pas, oui, comme un lâche doublé d'un abruti, d'un crétin sans cervelle et.. Enfin, tu as saisis l'idée- Donc, je reprends… Mr Malfoy s'est planqué sans un mot, comme un lâche – NE M'INTERROMPS PAS – et quand, subitement, il lui prend une brève apparition de sa conscience – Si l'on part du principe que tout le monde en a une, même si cela n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus évidente à se représenter quand il s'agit de toi-, il me téléphone. Non, l'idée de la conscience me parait un peu tirée par les cheveux, j'opterais plutôt pour une requête. J'imagine donc que tu as besoin de la brave et adorable – SURTOUT, surtout ne dit pas le contraire- Je reprends, tu as besoin de ta brave Pansy, pas vrai ? Facile, aisé, qu'as-tu à me demander, cette fois ? Parce que je suis plutôt occupée et mon temps est précieux, tout le monde ne peut se payer le luxe de faire l'autruche pendant des mois –DES MOIS DRACO MALFOY- et fuir l'ensemble des gens de sa connaissance. Allez, vas-y, crache le morceau, que je me fasse une joie de t'envoyer bouler dans les règles et peut-être même te raccrocher au nez. Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas raccroché au nez de son altesse Malfoy, qu'en dis-tu ? Bon. Tu n'as rien à dire ?-NE M'INTERROMPS PAS - Bonne journée ainsi. »

Bip. Plus de tonalité, fin d'appel.

Une diarrhée verbale et pas le temps d'en placer une, typiquement Parkinson. Il soupira, agacé, et recomposa le numéro de la jeune femme immédiatement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Parce que… »

« - Stop. » La coupa-t-il froidement avant de s'essuyer une seconde tirade sans queue ni tête, il passa une main lasse sur son visage. « Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'évite alors cessons cette hypocrisie. Je suis chez toi dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Et il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse s'indigner. Voilà, c'était mieux. Rasséréné, il grimpa dans sa voiture et prit le chemin du loft de Pansy Parkinson, en plein centre-ville, maudissant la circulation, l'heure de pointe et la situation déplorable du logement de cette dernière. Quelle idée d'habiter dans un endroit où rien ne roulait jamais, il fallait déjà vingt-minutes pour traverser sa rue –longue d'à peine une centaine de mètres- et tout était continuellement bouché.

Appuyé contre sa portière, vitre baissée et bras au vent, il en eut vite marre de cette immobilité et contourna le problème, montant sauvagement sur la bande réservée aux taxis et s'infiltrant de force quelques mètres plus loin dans une place de stationnement, qui n'en était pas une à proprement parler, mais qui pour l'occasion, ferait amplement l'affaire et sorti, en claquant sa portière, sur le bout de trottoir que sa voiture n'occupait pas.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas vous garer ici ! » S'indigna une femme d'un certain âge en tirant sur la laisse de son petit marche-moi-dessus pour qu'il ne lui vienne pas l'idée saugrenue d'aller renifler pareil énergumène.

« - Je ne vois aucun panneau stipulant cela. » Répliqua le blond en enfilant sa veste.

« - ET LES PIQUETS ENTRE LESQUELS VOUS ÊTES GARÉS C'EST POUR LES CHIENS ?! » S'égosilla la vieille tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà, indifférent à ses cris et aux aboiements aigu du clebs qui se jetait au bout de sa laisse en montrant les dents. Charmant.

Il grimpa deux à deux les quelques marches le séparant du perron surélevé du coquet bâtiment qui abritait, entre autre, le loft de Pansy et appuya sur le petit bouton à côté de l'étiquette mentionnant « P. Parkinson ».

Il patienta quelques instants et un sourcil blond se leva lorsqu'il lut le petit mot épinglé sur la boite aux lettres de la jeune femme, écrit –il en était sûre- de la main de celle-ci. « Si je te vois mettre des pubs dans ma BAL, je te castre. L'autocollant PAS DE PUB n'est **PAS** une décoration.».

Charmante, comme toujours. À classé juste après l'horrible toutou de mémère rencontré précédemment sur l'échelle de la classe naturelle.

Elle ne dit rien à l'interphone, se contenta simplement de déverrouiller la porte du hall d'entrée dans lequel Draco se faufila. Il appela l'ascenseur et, râlant contre le modèle préhistorique dont il s'agissait, poussa la porte de la cage d'escalier, gravissant ceux-ci en levant les genoux.

Cela remplacerait les séances de sport qu'il avait séchées les… cinq derniers mois ? Oui voilà, il avait fait du sport, c'était très bien, la journée débutait plutôt bien. Il se félicita.

Une fois arrivé au quatrième étage, essoufflé et les poumons en feu, il regagna le couloir où une seule porte, en plus de celle de l'ascenseur, ornait le mur. Il toqua trois fois, sèchement, sur le bois avant de reculer de cinq pas et d'esquisser un pas sur le côté par simple mesure de sécurité.

Grand bien lui en prit car à la seconde où la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune femme jeta un seau d'eau glacée, déversant vingt litre d'eau, face à elle, précisément là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

« - Coucou ! » Se pencha-t-il en avant dans un large sourire en la saluant de la main, moqueur et sec.

Elle lui balança le seau vide à la tête et claqua la porte.

« - Bonjour à moi aussi, je vais bien, merci. Oh la famille ? Ça va bien, je vous remercie… Le boulot également, oui oui j'ai été engagé figurez-vous… » Grommela-t-il pour lui-même en ramassant le récipient et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, qu'elle n'avait pas verrouillée derrière elle dans une invitation tordue à entrer.

Pansy l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, bras croisé sur la poitrine et lèvres pincées. Comme toujours, elle était à l'étrange limite entre le négligé et le chic, portant, malgré qu'ils soient chez elle et qu'il fut tôt dans la journée, des chaussures à talons hauts avec un jeans boyfriend troué à de multiples endroits et retroussé grossièrement sur ses chevilles et une chemise kaki bordée de perles argentées. Ses cheveux avait cet aspect lisse à l'extrême qu'elle passait des heures à obtenir mais qu'elle continuait à prétendre naturel et elle était faiblement maquillée, ne présentant qu'une bouche d'un rouge bordeaux et un peu de blush sur sa peau diaphane.

« - Hé ben, ça ! Où est passée Peggy la cochonne avec qui j'ai fait mes… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle avait empoigné un bouquet de fleur innocent de sa main pourvue de griffes longues de deux centimètres, bouquet de lys qui reposait dans un vase sur la commode à côté d'elle pour vider le contenu du dit vase sur le Malfoy. Une fois chose faite, parfaitement naturelle, elle replaça le vase et le bouquet sur le meuble et prit même le temps d'arranger les fleurs et de retirer quelques feuilles brunies avant de tourner les talons, lèvres pincées et épaules raides.

Il soupira, dégoulinant de l'eau légèrement vaseuse et au léger fumet de moisissure et jeta un œil à l'état de sa chemise. Catastrophique, une large tache brunâtre ornait son torse là où le vêtement était d'un blanc immaculé la seconde d'avant.

Charmant. (Et ce charmant se classait entre le mot doux sur la boite aux lettres et l'affreux caniche avec les croûtes autour des yeux.)

« - Bon, Pans', tu vas tirer la tronche longtemps ? »

Pas de réponse. Draco s'avança précautionneusement jusqu'au salon et passa une tête prudente dans la pièce, analysant la situation. Sait-on jamais qu'elle l'attende armée, il fallait se préparer à tout quand on fréquente –et froisse- une Pansy Parkinson.

« - C'est parce que je n'étais pas là pour ton anniversaire ? »

Nouveau silence.

« - J'ai ton cadeau av… »

Elle déboula, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire aux lèvres, devant lui et fit mine d'applaudir, joyeuse. Les bagues argentées ornant ses longs doigts pâles émirent des petits cliquetis et il resta bloqué sur ce détail quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux sur son visage réjoui. Bien, il avait réussi, il avait son attention. Maintenant, il fallait réussir à garder cette hystérique sous contrôle et, si possible, ne pas se griller comme un débutant sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse.

« - C'est quoi ? Il est où ? » Puis soudain, elle devint soupçonneuse et reprit sa position à son entrée : bras croisé et lèvres pincées « … Tu n'as rien, pas vrai ? »

« - Si, si ! C'est une surprise. » Mentit le blond, saisissant sa chance. « T'es habillée ? On est parti ? » Elle approuva de la tête, toujours sceptique, en attrapant un blazer noir sur un crochet et son sac à main imprimé croco. Il lui sourit candidement avant de lui tendre son bras qu'elle agrippa vivement, sautillant pratiquement à chacun de ses pas, le sac au coude s'envolant à chaque mouvement. Il se résolu à attendre l'ascenseur pendant les dix bonnes et longues minutes qu'il mit à gravir les quatre malheureux étages et ce sous l'œil scrutateur mi ravi mi suspicieux de la brunette qui tapait du bout des ongles dans un rythme régulier et parfaitement agaçant sur la vitre de son smartphone.

Il lui lança un regard polaire et elle sourit avant de poursuivre le tapotement, faisant même deux fois plus de bruit qu'initialement et il se força à se concentrer sur autre chose que son envie de l'étrangler. Bon, elle avait gobé son mensonge, c'était déjà ça, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un plan. Et si possible, rapidement. Que pouvait-il offrir à Pansy pour son anniversaire qu'elle n'ait pas déjà ?

Mais quelqu'un quelque part avait dû entendre son désespoir car, lorsqu'il voulut récupérer sa voiture, cette dernière avait disparu. Il repéra la petite vieille avec son chien moche qui rigolait sous cape et il ne prit pas la peine de lui poser la question, il paraissait évident où pouvait être son auto. Il grommela dans sa barbe et Pansy se rembrunit.

« - Bon anniversaire Pans' ! En exclusivité, une visite guidée jusqu'à la fourrière youhou ! » S'enthousiasma-t-il faussement en stoppant d'un geste un taxi, avant d'ouvrir la portière avant et de s'incliner devant la jeune femme, la priant de prendre place.

Elle haussa un sourcil et d'une voix pleine de venin susurra, en rajustant le col de Draco d'un geste expérimenté « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Dray, parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait la fête d'anniversaire idéale jusque-là. »

« - Mais si, mais si, tu vas voir ! » Rassura-t-il la femme avant de la pousser dans l'habitacle et de grimper à l'arrière. Une fois dedans, il déclara « Tu veux de la fête d'anniversaire ? C'est partiiii » et se mit à chantonner « Joyeux anniversaire Pansyyyy » faux et fort.

Le trajet se déroula donc de cette façon : Draco, assis sur la banquette arrière et positionné au centre, battait des mains en entonnant sans cesse plus fort la petite chanson. Pansy, à l'avant, échangeait des regards atterrés avec le chauffeur –un rouquin qui se prenait hautement au sérieux et dont la chemise attachée jusqu'en haut du cou touchait sa pomme d'Adam à chaque nouvelle déglutition- et soupirant graduellement au fur et à mesure que la voix du blond se faisait plus fausse et plus rapide. Autant dire que le trajet parut long, très long, affreusement long, durant les quelques trente-quatre minutes nécessaire pour traverser la ville et atteindre la périphérie où se trouvait la fourrière.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la grosse barrière métallique entourant le parking des véhicules saisit et Percy Weasley, c'était noté au-dessus de sa tête sur une petite plaquette officielle, se retourna dans l'attente de son paiement.

Avant de régler, il entonna une ultime version de la chansonnette, version néerlandaise cette fois et apprise par Luna Lovegood –qui l'avait surement apprise dans l'un de ses ateliers culinaires étranges dans un coffee shop à Amsterdam- et lorsqu'il fut certain que Pansy eut bien savouré les paroles jusqu'au bout – il l'avait un peu forcée à écouter sous peine de ne pas lui donner son cadeau imaginaire-, il paya grassement le chauffeur avant de le laisser partir à la recherche de nouveaux clients.

« - Y'a intérêt que ce putain de cadeau soit en or massif serti de diamants bruts sinon je t'étripe. » Annonça platement Pansy en enlevant un long cheveu foncé de son blazer noir du bout de ses griffes peintes en rouge vif.

« - Voyons Pansy chérie, est-ce des manières ? » Gronda Draco en agitant un doigt sous son nez.

Elle demeura impassible et il sourit avant de lui tendre son bras à nouveau, se dirigeant vers le petit bureau d'accueil se trouvant dans un conteneur vert rouillé à divers endroits et dont la peinture s'écaillait.

« - Hors de question que je mette un pied là-dedans. Je t'attends ici. » S'immobilisa la brune en indiquant le bureau dans une grimace dégoutée, farfouillant dans son sac à main quelques secondes pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet où s'étalait un très éloquent « Fuck you, I'm a princess ». Draco roula des yeux et se dirigea vers l'accueil, bien décidé à quitter les lieux rapidement.

Sa majesté Pansy tolérerait d'attendre le temps d'une ou deux cigarettes, grand maximum, après elle rentrerait ici voir ce qui n'avançait pas et était capable de bouter le feu à l'endroit.

« - C'est pour quoi ? » Aboya la réceptionniste en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum et sans même lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle jouait à Candy Crush sur son portable et manquait cruellement de dextérité, ses gros doigts boudinés effleurant sans arrêt les mauvais bonbons, la menant vers une défaite inévitable.

« - Ma voiture a été enlevée. » Répondit calmement le blond en la voyant perdre. Inévitable, comme il l'avait prédit.

« - Sans blague. » Railla la femme en levant enfin le regard et de face elle était encore plus disgracieuse. Son triple menton camouflé à moitié sous un pull-over bon marché aux manches légèrement trop courtes. « C'est pas courant ça, une voiture dans une fourrière… »

« - Si on pouvait zapper les traits d'esprit et passer à l'essentiel… » Répliqua froidement le blond en appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir, fixant la femme de ce regard acéré qu'il savait difficilement supportable.

« - Si on peut plus rire… » Marmonna-t-elle en mâchant plus durement sa chiclette rose vif « La plaque du véhicule ? » Grogna-t-elle à nouveau en se tournant vers un ordinateur qu'il n'avait pas vu dans le bordel intégral qu'était le bureau.

« - Dray MLF » Épela l'homme en soupirant devant la lenteur avec laquelle les gros doigts rentraient en contact avec le clavier.

« - Une Mercedes, modèle CLA ? »

Il hocha simplement de la tête et elle aboya le prix – absolument indécent- pour récupérer son véhicule. Il glissa une carte de crédit dans sa direction et elle indiqua du bout du doigt le comptoir sur lequel il était toujours appuyé. Il abaissa les yeux et enleva ses bras, dévoilant un papier à moitié arraché qui indiquait « Peimen par carte : en pane ». Il fallut quelques minutes à son cerveau pour traduire les cinq mots en quelque chose de cohérent avant de lever un œil émerveillé sur la réceptionniste –qui avait redémarré une partie de Candy Crush- elle était visiblement passée à travers l'obligation scolaire, arrêtant ses études dès la maternelle ou quelque temps après celle-ci.

« - Vous avez fait une faute. » Annonça-t-il dans un sourire méprisant.

« - Et t'es quoi ? Un prof ou un frustré ? » Rétorqua la femme dans un grognement tout en agitant ses phalanges furieusement sur le petit écran. Elle jura et jeta le téléphone sur une pile de serviettes issues d'un fast-food, encore perdu vraisemblablement. « Pas d'argent, pas de voiture. » Asséna-t-elle.

« - Excusez-moi, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés… » Lui sourit soudainement Draco avant de se pencher vers elle et, du bout des doigts, soulever le petit badge pendant mollement sur le pull sorti tout droit de la mode d'il y a quinze ans. « Enchanté, Susan. » Susurra-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le bazar alentour « Cela doit être vraiment éprouvant de travailler dans de telles conditions, vous devez avoir un patron en or pour cautionner cela… »

« - Pas… Pas vraiment… » Bégaya la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement, enfonçant son menton dans le col de son pull pour se soustraire au regard de l'homme.

Draco releva doucement la tête de la jeune femme et demanda d'un air sérieux « Il vous traite mal, Susan ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et couva d'un regard doux la réceptionniste qui s'empourprait d'avantage de minute en minute –le contact des doigts du serpent ayant visiblement achevé de la mettre mal à l'aise.

« - Non, non… Il n'est pas mauvais, juste un peu … Je… » Protesta faiblement et d'une voix étouffée la jeune femme sans oser quitter du regard l'écran de son ordinateur.

« - Puis-je avoir votre téléphone ? » S'enquit l'homme en tendant la main, paume vers le haut, en fixant l'objet reposant non loin de la jeune femme. Perturbée par ce brusque changement de conversation, elle le lui tendit dans un froncement de sourcils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis sur le comptoir et une Susan debout regardant par-dessus son épaule, il débloquait le jeu et accédait au niveau supérieur.

« - Comment avez-vous fait ! Je bloque dessus depuis des semaines ! » S'émerveilla la petite femme rondouillette en battant des cils, admirative et aux anges. Il lui lança son portable négligemment et, toujours émerveillée, elle manqua ne pas le réceptionner, il tomba dans ses mains -du fait du blond plus qu'elle ne le rattrapa.

« - Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel de s'entre-aider voyons… » Il rigola doucement avant de la couver d'un regard tendre « Susan, ma douce, j'aurai moi aussi besoin d'un petit coup de pouce… » Soupira pesamment le blond, la mine soudainement déconfite tandis que les hauts talons de Pansy se faisait subitement entendre contre la tôle, signe qu'elle avait perdu patience et était enfin entrée. Il saisit sa chance et se pencha au-dessus du comptoir, chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille de la réceptionniste « Vous voyez la harpie qui nous fusille du regard ? Ne la regardez pas ! »

Il marqua une pause laissant le temps à la femme de se faire sa propre opinion sur Pansy –il misait sur le fait que la gente féminine détestait systématiquement la brune d'un simple coup d'œil. « Il s'agit de ma demi-sœur et si je ne récupère pas la voiture de sa mère, que j'ai comment dire… légèrement empruntée sans autorisation, je risque… Assez gros… » Il fit glisser une mèche de cheveux de la femme entre le pouce et l'index, caressant doucement celle-ci avant de se redresser et de lui faire une moue abattue qui acheva la malheureuse. « Je suis persuadé qu'un dossier, dans tout ce bazar, ça doit être si vite perdu… Il peut arriver n'importe quoi, après tout… » Il balaya de la main les piles maladroites de paperasses et les restes de tasses de café, emballages d'hamburger et autre cochonneries « Cela serait si vite arrivé et pas vraiment de votre faute, n'est-ce pas… Et j'éviterais ainsi la raclée familiale prévue au souper du soir, grâce à vous, Susan. »

Dans le regard qu'elle lui lança, empli de compassion, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Cela avait été tellement simple qu'il ne savait s'il devait se félicité de son génie ou de l'intelligence clairement en dessous de la moyenne de son interlocutrice –sérieusement, la voiture de sa belle-mère alors qu'elle était immatriculée « Dray MLF » ?

Cette dernière jeta un dernier regard torve à Pansy qui la méprisa, venimeuse, en retour et il s'estima chanceux d'avoir une amie aussi profondément détestable. Car effectivement quelques secondes après, Susan opinait de la tête en signe de compréhension et, dans un regard encourageant, elle déposait les clefs de la Merco et articulait silencieusement « Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. » Il lui envoya un baiser et cligna de l'œil avant de tourner les talons, Pansy –dont un des sourcils se perdait sous sa frange tant il était arqué- le suivit sans un mot, après avoir mitraillé de ses yeux de geais une dernière fois la petite femme derrière le comptoir, pour la forme.

« - À très bientôt j'espère, Susan ! » Salua gentiment Draco avant de quitter le conteneur et, dans les minutes qui suivirent, les lieux.

« - C'était quoi ce petit numéro de charme à deux francs ? » S'informa d'un air désintéressé sa passagère tandis qu'il regagnait la route principale, la barrière métallique se refermant derrière le petit cabriolet.

« - Prenait pas les cartes de crédit. » Résuma grossièrement le blond en se concentrant sur le trafic.

« - Et donc, naturellement, tu fais du gringue à la réceptionniste ? »

« - Moi ? Ja-mais ! » Fit l'innocent un Draco Malfoy au sourire ravageur tandis que Pansy ricanait à ses côtés.

« - Ben voyons, un vrai petit ange… » Roula des yeux la jeune femme avant de s'illuminer toute entière « Mon cadeau maintenant ! »

Et Draco de se frapper le front mentalement devant cet oubli de taille, pendant quelques instants cela lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Plan B, retour dans les cadeaux de base et direction une bijouterie, opta-t-il rapidement en jetant un regard en biais sur son amie de toujours qui analysait scrupuleusement ses ongles. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne les lui enfoncerait pas dans la gorge si elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Et Merlin ait pitié de lui car rien n'était moins sûr que sa capacité à satisfaire Pansy Parkinson.

.

* * *

.

Finalement, cela fut plus vite régler qu'il ne l'espérait. Pansy s'était extasiée tout du long sur cette bague Vivienne Westwood pour laquelle elle tuerait –une espèce de truc qui prenait l'entièreté du doigt et qui se pliait de façon à garder l'articulation mobile, particulièrement inesthétique à son sens mais il avait gardé ses réflexions pour lui, pas envie de mourir dans la seconde et encore moins d'une scène d'hystérie Parkinsonnienne- et dès lors qu'il lui avait dit que ce serait son cadeau dans ce cas, elle avait été ingérable.

Elle avait refusé tout net de l'enlever à la caisse et Draco avait dû élever la voix pour qu'elle finisse par obtempérer. Il avait demandé à ce que le bijou soit emballé, ce qui était inutile mais l'air boudeur et les multiples jérémiades de la brunette l'avait poussé à exiger cet emballage cadeau, une forme de vengeance exquise rien qu'à voir la tête de six pieds de long de la brune quand il avait poussé ce dernier dans une poche de sa veste, augmentant le taux de jérémiades/minutes considérablement.

« - C'est pas juste, c'est mon cadeau ! » Protesta une énième fois Pansy « En plus, tu es en retard de presque deux mois ! »

« - Dans ce cas, si tu as attendu presque deux mois, pas de raison d'être si pressée subitement. » Contrecarra tranquillement le blond en sortant du magasin, Pansy lui tournant autour en avançant des arguments toujours plus désespérés.

« - Que dirais-tu que j'aille faire un tour dans l'immeuble de Blaise ? Il parait qu'il a de très chouettes voisines… » Siffla-t-elle subitement dans un sourire mauvais.

Draco se figea et lentement, luttant pour que son corps ne laisse rien transparaître, il pivota sur ses talons et attrapa les épaules de Pansy, plantant ses iris métalliques dans celles, ravies de cette réaction, de la femme.

« - Tiens donc, l'impassible Draco Malfoy réagit au quart de tour on dirait… » Reprit-elle, insistant lourdement sur chaque mot et se délectant visiblement de la raideur de l'héritier et de sa mâchoire exagérément contractée.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit-il, glacial, alors que ses yeux la foudroyait.

« - Mais bien entendu, et tu t'es arrêté de marcher parce que.. ? » Le provoqua Pansy dans un plissement d'yeux, insensible aux menaces de mort dansant dans les prunelles orageuses de l'homme.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation. » Décréta-t-il, le visage fermé et légèrement moins contracté en la libérant, s'éloignant vivement dans la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture.

« - Et c'est quand le moment, Draco ? » Cria-t-elle dans son dos, attirant sur eux quelques regards curieux de badauds flânant devant les vitrines luxueuses.

« - Pas maintenant, Pansy. » La prévient-il sèchement et ce sans se retourner.

« - Tu as raison, fuis comme un lâche. Après tout c'est ce que tu as déjà fait ces six derniers mois, à quoi bon changer de technique, cela marche tellement bien… » S'époumona Parkinson en le poursuivant, ses talons heurtant le pavage dans un bruit sec. « Ne parlons pas de ma meilleure amie, ça ne doit pas te dire grand-chose après tout, tu sais, cette fille à qui tu as brisé le cœur en disparaissant. Comment dit-on déjà… Ah oui, ça me revient ! » Elle lui agrippa le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner pour lui cracher en face « Ta fiancée, Astoria. Ça te parle ? »

Il se dégagea vivement et la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant d'enfoncer sa main dans sa poche et de lancer le petit paquet cadeau à ses pieds.

« - Bon anniversaire Parkinson. » Grinça-t-il froidement avant de s'en aller, la plantant là, le boitier contenant la bague au sol et les poings serrés à s'en briser les doigts enfoncés dans ses poches.

.

* * *

.

Draco Malfoy était un diamant. Coupant, d'apparence froide, hermétique au monde extérieur, noble mais également pur. Lumineux, beau.

Simplement, personne n'avait encore trouvé de quelle façon le tailler, le polir et le mettre en valeur pour en faire ressortir l'éclat.

.

* * *

 _Alors, du Parkinson au menu aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu (J'avoue vouer un culte à Pansy... Je l'adore et j'ose espérer que ce sera également votre cas!)_

 _Comme toujours, j'attends avec impatience vos retours ! (Je déteste avoir l'impression de quémander de l'attention mais c'est vraiment important de connaître le ressentiment post-lecture, ça permet de voir où ça marche et où ça coince... Enfin, je vous fiche la paix avec ça! (Mais pensez à moi ahah))_

 _Un gros bisou sur votre petit nez et à bientôt!_


	6. Between the devil and the Deep Blue Sea

_Coucou vous tous !_

 _Je vous aime. Voilà, comme cela on démarre sur une note de douceur et de sentimentalisme._

 _Sinon, je dois vous avouez être là, maintenant, particulièrement joyeuse, je viens de terminer de booker mon voyage au Danemark et je pars dans 3 jours ! Youhou, on the road again! (D'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions concernant ce pays, je suis toujours preneuse (Je sais, ce n'est pas le lieu, on n'est pas sur LeRoutard, mais tout de même))_

 _Sinon, comme chaque chapitre, je vous remercie infiniment de votre assiduité, de vos commentaires et d'être au rendez-vous !_

 _Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je m'en vais de ce pas répandre mon bonheur à la face du monde aha!_

 _(Je suis complètement DINGUE de la chanson de ce chapitre, à un stade où mes propres voisins doivent hésiter à jouer du balai!)_

* * *

 _Oh, you'll find me between,  
The devil and the deep blue sea,  
And I'm going under._

 **XYLØ - Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea**

* * *

Chapitre 6.

* * *

La dernière pensée cohérente que j'ai eue a été « Je crois que je vais tomb… »

Je n'ai même pas pu finir ma phrase, mes genoux ont heurté le carrelage de la cuisine et ma mère s'est précipitée. Je voyais trouble mais je me rappelle avoir vu le plat de pommes de terre qu'elle avait préparé pour le diner rejoindre le sol et ma main s'écraser dans la bouillie à la recherche d'un appui. Le plat avait volé en éclat et j'avais suivi la chute à travers le flou entravant ma vision, incapable de faire un geste. Spectatrice aveugle.

J'ai baissé la tête et serré très fort le poing, au sol, broyant dans ma main je ne sais quoi.

J'appuyais compulsivement contre ma poitrine, comme si ce simple geste pourrait faire sortir toute la douleur en moi et, soudainement, sans que je n'en aie vraiment conscience, quelques choses d'humide est venu s'écraser sur le dos de cette main, se mélangeant aux patates froides et au sang dû aux morceaux de porcelaine brisée.

Une goutte, puis deux. Puis tout un flot. Un véritable déluge tiède s'abattait sur le sol.

Et je me rappelle, à moitié consciente, m'être dit « Tiens, il pleut. »

Et d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de beau là-dedans, comme si la météo s'était alignée sur mon état d'esprit. Comme si, quelque part, quelqu'un avait senti la douleur qui m'habitait et avait voulu y faire écho.

Puis, progressivement, j'ai compris que je pleurais. J'étais dans la cuisine, il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir. Simplement, mon corps me trahissait. Il extériorisait ce que j'étais incapable de formuler.

Je n'ai pas lutté, ma main a dérapé et je me suis laissée tomber au sol, roulée en boule sur le sol glacé et la joue écrasant quelques pommes de terre, ce qui aurait été hautement dégueulasse dans d'autres circonstances. Ma mère paniquait, elle poussait des cris et tentait de me rassurer à l'aide de phrases toutes faites, celle qu'on adresse systématiquement en cas de crise : « Tu m'entends ? Tout va bien. Parle-moi, je suis là. Maman est là. Tu n'es pas seule. »

Mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis, j'avais envie de hurler « Non, je ne vais pas bien. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ne te soucie pas de moi. C'est ma faute, tu entends, MA FAUTE.»

C'était égoïste mais c'était réellement ce que je ressentais, j'avais besoin qu'elle me laisse respirer. J'étouffais. Et les questions, sempiternelles questions, tournoyaient en boucle, demeuraient en suspens : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi si jeune ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je restée si passive ? Pourquoi ai-je laissé ça arriver ?

J'avais envie d'être seule, en tête-à-tête avec moi-même, de me retrouver et de déprimer. Oui, juste de me laisser mourir tranquillement, dans mon coin. Le temps de trouver une solution pour rebondir. Ce qui est assez paradoxal de se laisser mourir en cherchant une solution. Mais j'avais besoin de faire cela, de me rouler en boule, en position du fœtus et d'oublier le reste du monde. D'oublier ceux qui m'entouraient – même si je me rendais compte de l'égoïsme de la chose- et d'oublier ceux qui ne m'entoureraient plus jamais.

Puis maman s'est mise à pleurer elle aussi, elle devait se sentir tellement impuissante. Elle pleurait toujours quand elle a changé de pièce, rien qu'une poignée de minute, pour téléphoner. J'entendais sa voix, saccadée et trop aigue, mais je ne discernais pas les mots. Je pense que je m'en fichais.

Je serais fort ma main contre mon cœur, je le suppliais de ne pas me lâcher. De continuer à battre, peu importe la douleur. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. La douleur demeura mais mon corps continua son bout de chemin, comme si rien de notable ne s'était dressé sur sa route.

Ce qui déraillait, c'était dans ma tête, pas dans mon anatomie de toute façon.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, allongée au milieu de la cuisine, entourée du repas familial et des bouts de faïences mais à moment donné quelqu'un s'est couché à mes côtés et m'a prise dans ses bras.

Il m'a serrée fort, très fort et n'a rien dit, il a simplement glissé ses mains de part et d'autre de ma frêle silhouette et il m'a embrassée les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. Et je me suis endormie, lovée contre cette chaleur qui me berçait doucement, noyée dans mes larmes, allongée sous l'évier de la cuisine.

.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit un œil, timidement, et découvrant l'obscurité légèrement troublée de sa chambre, dans son appartement, elle soupira. Elle se sentait rassurée d'être sous son épaisse couette, de sentir l'odeur de vanille de son huile essentielle, sous la lumière légèrement orangée du lampadaire de la rue qui filtrait à travers les rideaux pas entièrement tirés.

Son rêve avait été des plus réalistes et elle s'était revue quelques années auparavant, coincée dans celle qu'elle était à l'époque sans moyen de s'extirper de cette vision d'elle douloureuse et faible, tellement faible. Elle s'observait de haut alors qu'elle était étendue dans son ancienne maison familiale, revivant une des pires journées de sa vie tranquille d'adolescente sans problème, ou presque.

Les adolescentes ont, par définition, des problèmes. Elles tombent amoureuses, se chicanent avec leurs copines, s'engueulent avec leurs parents, courent après le badboy de leur classe qui mets trop de gel dans ses cheveux, supplient leurs vieux pour sortir à ce bal ridicule qui est « la soirée du siècle, tu peux pas louper ça ! En plus y'aura 'insérez ici le nom du badboy précédemment cité' », demandent plus d'argent de poche et essayent d'avoir l'air classe en tirant une taf sur la clope d'un gars plus âgé qui rend ses copines dingues –avant de s'étouffer dans une quinte de toux et de perdre toute crédibilité-, elles planquent leurs interros ratées, réfutent l'autorité et tiennent des journaux intimes –sous forme de skyblog bourrés de fautes d'orthographe.

Mais Hermione avait toujours été différente. Et qui différente, à l'âge cruelle de l'adolescence, dit mise à l'écart. Elle avait d'excellent résultats scolaires, recevaient les éloges des professeurs, avait une totale liberté et de l'argent de poche sans devoir pleurer et, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment de copines de classes, elle avait quelques amis.

Non, le problème principal de l'Hermione adolescente avait été tout autre que ceux précités. Elle s'était frottée à la mort, à cette sensation de perte, à l'impuissance et aux remords. Et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal, en totale contradiction même, avec la période d'insouciance qu'elle aurait dû vivre comme toutes les jeunes filles en proie à leurs hormones de sa tranche d'âge.

Elle n'aurait pas dû déprimer, elle était trop jeune pour cela, et n'aurait certainement pas dû vivre en recluse en refusant autrui, ce n'était pas un comportement _normal_.

Elle se tourna vers son réveille-matin qui annonçait cinq heures quarante-trois. Il était tôt mais elle ne risquait pas de se rendormir, autant se lever dès à présent et profiter de son dimanche. Elle savoura la chaleur simple et confortable de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 5 :55, chiffre triple, ce qu'elle affectionnait, puis posa un pied hésitant sur le sol. (Pas trop hésitant non plus, sinon il serait 5 :56 et elle devrait attendre qu'il soit 6 :00 pour réopéré une manœuvre de sortie.)

Un long frisson s'éleva depuis la plante de son pied, remonta son mollet, sa cuisse et vint mourir dans ses épaules dans un spasme de froid cru. Elle traversa sa chambre au pas de course et se claquemura dans la salle de bain, ouvrant les vannes du radiateur à fond et allumant l'eau en frictionnant ses bras dénudés. Elle dormait toujours en petit top à bretelles et short assortis et, par ce temps automnal tirant de plus en plus vers les négatifs, la tenue devenait trop légère.

Elle devrait prochainement se résoudre à aller acheter des pyjamas en pilou plus adapté à l'hiver. Ou augmenter le chauffage –et le montant de ses charges, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée pour son plan épargne. L'eau à température, elle se glissa avec délice sous le jet qui lui parut brûlant et acheva de la réveiller, se laissant réchauffer doucement.

Les avant-bras collés au mur, elle se laissa reposer dessus en rejetant sa tête en arrière, sa cascade de boucles s'aplatissant sous le jet et venant se collé méticuleusement contre ses joues et sa nuque. Elle poussa une petite exclamation de bien-être et resta longtemps ainsi, profitant de ce petit plaisir simple, les yeux fermés et une chanson populaire murmurée à voix basse. Elle aurait dû allumer la radio, c'était dommage.

Hermione avait toujours aimé l'eau. S'immerger totalement et cette espèce de bulle isolante, floutant les bruits, les sensations et les gens autour pour se retrouver seule avec son corps. Cette sensation de flottaison, l'eau qui dévale le long du dos, la pluie qui s'abat sur les carreaux, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cet élément, de paisible et de violent à la fois. Les va et vient pacifiques de la mer et la houle ramenant ses trésors d'ailleurs. L'oscillation régulière des flots cérulés sur les grains de sables, insaisissable.

La mer lui manquait. Le phare, au bout de la petite plage de galets, lui manquait. La plage déserte, en ce début d'automne, balayée par le vent glacé qui transperçait les k-ways horribles et rendait les lèvres bleutées, lui manquait.

Elle n'était pas une fille de la ville, son enfance c'était les dunes, les criques sauvages et les rochers surplombant l'océan. L'odeur du sel, les plats de poissons et les bains de minuit. Le départ des chalutiers et le retour bruyant des marins, les caisses de pêche jetées sans ménagement et le petit marché bruyant sous le toit en tôles. C'était les après-midi assise sur une serviette à regarder les garçons faire de la planche à voile, c'était la mer glacée où l'on trempe timidement le bout des pieds, c'était les coquillages qu'on collectionnait et les parties de cache-cache dans les herbes hautes des dunes désertiques.

Le petit village, noyau solide où tout le monde se connait et s'appelle par son prénom, où chaque sortie inclut un questionnaire en règle sur les occupations familiale par un vieux voisin qui a sorti son fauteuil sur le seuil de chez lui, pouvant ainsi vivre à travers le voisinage, épiant chaque fait et gestes et menant ses propres enquêtes en fourrant son nez épaté et un peu trop rouge dans les affaires des autres.

Le petit chemin sinueux montant jusqu'à la maison bancale, et certainement insalubre, de la famille Weasley. Les heures passées dans la joyeuse fratrie, mélangée aux sept garnements –tous rouquins et couvert de tâches de son- à partager les repas, les mauvais coups et les aventures.

La petite dernière, Ginny, et ses sweat-shirts trop larges jouant au football au milieu de ses frères et les insultant copieusement à chaque mauvaises passes, Ron –qui était dans la même classe qu'Hermione et qui bafouillait quand elle lui adressait la parole- sa mauvaise foi et son caractère de cochon mais qui partageait volontiers ses jouets lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Percy qui lui apprenait le piano et pouvait expliquer la situation géopolitique à l'antiquité avec le plus grand sérieux lors d'un speech d'anniversaire, les jumeaux Fred et Georges et leurs conneries à répétitions et inventions tordues, ses préférés de toute la petite troupe, Bill et sa fixation sur la fille au pair du bout de la rue tentant d'écrire des poèmes sans grand succès, comparant les cheveux blonds de Fleur à de l'huile de tournesol, et Charlie et ses cheveux trop longs, toujours plongé dans ses romans de fantasy et ses jeux vidéo. La majorité de cette petite bande travaillant avec leur père sur le chalutier, péchant au large des côtes dans d'épais cirés jaunes qu'ils détestaient et qu'Hermione adorait porter étant petite, ne ratant jamais une occasion de faire une virée en mer.

Elle eut un violent sentiment de solitude en réalisant à quel point elle était loin de chez elle et le nombre de mois qu'elle n'avait plus été se faire gaver comme une oie en période de fin d'année par Molly, la matriarche un peu bourrue et tout aussi rousse que ses rejetons. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis tellement longtemps. Elle les avait fuis, pour être honnête.

Depuis la mort de Fred, en réalité.

Et, comme chaque fois, son cœur loupa un battement à cette pensée et elle estima que sa douche avait duré assez longtemps, sortant rapidement dans la pièce embuée et dont l'atmosphère était saturée de vapeurs chaudes. Elle sécha rapidement son corps et dégagea un bout du miroir de la buée le recouvrant du plat de la main, s'observant dans le petit espace ainsi obtenu, constatant ses cernes et son teint trop pâle, un brin maladif. Elle s'attarda sur ses cheveux quelques instants, trop secs et trop cassants comme chaque fois qu'elle était préoccupée. Ils tombaient à nouveau par touffe et signifiaient, plus clairement encore que ses cernes, son état d'esprit négatif et son penchant morose.

Elle eut une pensée pour le blond et sa réflexion sur son shampoing de supermarché, devrait-elle en changer ? Cela influencerait-il réellement sur ses pointes un peu trop fourchues et sur l'indomptabilité de sa crinière ? Elle chassa cette pensée également et empoigna le sèche-cheveux, déterminée à rendre acceptable la touffe composée de frisotis et de nœuds de l'après-douche.

Il lui fallut à peu près une demi-heure pour avoir des cheveux secs et, au terme d'un travail acharné, plus ou moins convenables. Sa nuque était brûlante et sa maigre serviette lui tenait chaud à l'excès, elle manquait d'air et ne fit qu'un passage éclair dans sa chambre –attrapant sur la pile « Maison-cocooning » un gigantesque pull en grosses mailles blancs lui descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et un legging souple gris époussetant chacun de ses mouvements- avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et plus précisément la cafetière. Café était synonyme de bonheur. Ni plus ni moins.

Elle se posa dans son canapé, sa tasse fumante en main et alluma la télévision sans vraiment y prêter attention. L'appareil n'était là que pour servir de bruit de fond, elle regardait finalement assez rarement les programmes, préférant retrouver ses mondes imaginaires à l'abri des pages reliées en épais pavé.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement, passa une jambe sous son corps et ramena la seconde contre son buste et bu une gorgée de café.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rester enfermée ici, tout compte fait. Ses pensées pleines de noirceur, elle se sentait trop seule et pas à l'aise avec elle-même.

Un rapide regard à travers les carreaux où s'épanouissait un coin de ciel bleu lui confirma qu'elle serait mieux dehors, malgré le froid et le vent qui frappait les carreaux sèchement. Elle soupira et se hâta d'aller se changer, elle irait au marché s'étirant non loin d'ici chaque dimanche et peut-être trouverait-elle de quoi s'occuper le reste de la journée.

Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose d'intéressant pour tromper l'ennui, même si rien n'était moins sûr.

.

* * *

.

Confortablement lové dans un Fatboy gris anthracite, il passa sa main sur le textile, s'amusant des petites billes se mouvant sous sa paume et répétant ce simple mouvement encore et encore, formant une cuvette, curieux renfoncement dans le tissus, qu'il s'appliqua ensuite à reboucher en quelques pichenettes de surface.

Il répétait ce manège depuis cinq bonnes minutes et commençait à trouver le temps long. La patience toute relative d'un enfant habitué à être satisfait d'un claquement de doigts.

Hors il n'était plus un enfant.

Et il ne pouvait claquer des doigts et exiger d'être exaucé puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qui le satisferait.

Il abandonna son petit jeu et laissa son regard, présentement ombrageux, se balader. Il survola la pièce où discutaient les invités en petits groupes fermés, s'attarda sur la longue piscine azur dont les flots léchaient les margelles en pierre bleue, sur les transats disposés avec goût de part et d'autre de l'espace baignade, sur la séparation coulée en béton brut derrière lequel se cachaient les douches et sur les murs peint de frais en blanc cassé. Des encoches dans la peinture indiquaient la présence de quelques spots LED, procédé discret et esthétique, ainsi que quelques baffles audio diffusant une électro douce, reposante, issue de l'Ipod d'un des convives qui s'était auto-nommé DJ et squattait la radio depuis le début d'après-midi. Un certain Neville. La seule pensée de Draco, quand on lui avait présenté l'homme avait été « D'où ça sort un prénom pareil ? », créant un blanc dans la conversation – parce qu'il avait bien entendu pensé à voix haute, mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise- et il avait ricané avant de donner une claque dans le dos du gars : « Tracasse mec, tes parents ont dû utiliser le même livre de prénoms pourris que les miens. »

Puis il était allé se vautrer dans un coin, loin des conversations futiles et le type était allé dans un coin à l'opposé et s'était donné la tâche de choisir la musique, évitant ainsi les conversations.

Et depuis, Draco restait seul, décourageant chaque personne s'approchant de lui d'un simple regard noir, et analysant la pièce de son petit coin de tranquillité.

C'était un bel endroit. La décoration était parfaite, simple et de bon goût, et le mobilier était succinct mais de bonne qualité. Le genre de pièce que Draco aimait.

Vraiment, affalé dans le large pouf de tout son long, il devrait profiter du moment. Oui, il devrait enlever sa chemise et plonger dans l'eau dont la température était constamment maintenue à vingt-huit degrés, peut-être même boire un cocktail ou deux et ricaner comme une hyène en écoutant les frasques (nombreuses et incomprises d'elle seule) de Luna Lovegood, jouant au hotesse en proposant sa cuisine vegan sans gluten et sans sucres ajoutés (Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre dans ses plats si on retirait tout cela…).

Mais il ne le ferait pas, préférant s'ennuyer ferme que de subir le regard trop bleu, trop clair et trop transperçant de la blonde et d'entamer une conversation trop fade, trop fausse et trop inepte avec les autres invités de cette pool-party.

Invités qui ne comptaient que les enfants des plus grosses fortunes de cette bonne société bien élitiste qu'il dégueulait. Vraiment, il devrait se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau alors qu'au contraire, il les observait de loin en se demandant un peu plus à chaque secondes ce qu'il foutait là.

Il rabattit sa tête en arrière dans un soupir en repérant Cho Chang qui naviguait dans sa direction, un verre dans chaque main et un sourire de requin ayant repéré l'odeur du sang aux lèvres, ses hanches chaloupant à chacun de ses pas dans une danse hypnotique qui enchantait le groupe de mâles dans son dos.

« - Tu es bien calme, aujourd'hui, Draco… » Susurra la voix mielleuse et agaçante de l'asiatique tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur un siège à ses côtés –dédaignant le pouf directement à sa droite d'un froncement de nez pour attraper quelque chose de plus digne d'elle- et qu'elle se penchait dans sa direction, ses longs cheveux noirs pendant dans le vide. « Tu n'es pas contre un peu de compagnie, j'espère ? »

La question, posée du bout des lèvres dans une risette mutine, était rhétorique. Grande, les jambes longues et galbées, le fessier ferme enserré dans un minuscule bout de bikini et le ventre plat, trop fine, caché dans un top blanc lâche dont les bretelles glissaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules au teint hâlé et dévoilant un bout de poitrine –refaite et de taille considérable-, Cho Chang se savait belle.

Pire, elle se savait pratiquement irrésistible et usait et abusait de ses charmes sur la gent masculine, sans scrupules, jouant de son physique et l'utilisant sans remords pour gravir les échelons au sein de la Gazette du sorcier, le quotidien le plus lu du pays. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qui lui plaisait. Et ces derniers mois, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy et son irritante manie de l'ignorer, Draco Malfoy et ses apparitions éclairs, Draco Malfoy qui refusait de ne lui accorder même qu'une seule minute de son précieux temps (destiné à dieu savait quoi puisqu'on ne lui connaissait pas de vie professionnelle), Draco Malfoy qui faisait tourner les filles dans ses draps mais dédaignait ses avances. Draco Malfoy et sa renommée. Draco Malfoy et sa disparition inexplicable de ces derniers mois et sa réapparition brutale à cette après-midi piscine à laquelle il n'était là que de corps.

Draco Malfoy, sa gueule d'ange et son compte en banque opulent.

Et surtout Draco Malfoy qui venait, une nouvelle fois, de la planter là sans un regard. L'ignorant superbement, elle et ses deux verres. Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, après tout le silence s'était fait dans la pièce lorsqu'il s'était levé sans un mot et éloigné vers le vestiaire, elle emprunta le même chemin que lui, avançant sur la pointe des pieds sur ses talons hauts. Parce qu'elle avait ôté sa jupe, exhibant son bas de maillot rikiki, mais avait gardé ses échasses, galbant ses cuisses et ses mollets et optimisant ainsi, elle l'espérait tout du moins, ses chances de capter l'attention du blond.

Il tourna à l'angle et une porte claqua, elle se hâta, se retrouvant dans le petit espace douche où la vapeur épaisse et l'atmosphère lourde l'empêchait de correctement discerné le jeune homme. Elle avança lentement sur le carrelage détrempé et modéra sa respiration, pourtant difficile dans ces conditions d'humidité chaude.

Soudainement, il fut sur elle, la plaquant au mur et prenant en tenaille ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Cho poussa un petit cri aigu en heurtant lourdement le marbre tapissant le mur et elle vit trouble quelques secondes avant de réussir à se reconcentrer sur sa cible, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux si pâles du Malfoy.

« - Tu tiens à ce point-là à te faire sauter, Chang ? » Ronronna le blond en effleurant le lobe de son oreille de sa bouche. Il relâcha l'emprise sur ses mains et joua négligemment avec une des longues mèches ébènes de la jeune femme, s'écartant quelque peu pour l'observer des pieds à la tête avec un regard de prédateur « Parce que c'est ce que je ferais, je te sauterais. Comme si tu n'étais qu'une vulgaire Call-girl thaïlandaise. Puis je me barrerais une fois mon affaire terminée. » Il ronronnait toujours, entortillant les cheveux autour de son majeur en tirant sèchement dessus. Elle grimaça et il sourit, mauvais, avant de reprendre à voix basse « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Et elle n'hésita pas, elle parcourut l'espace entre leurs deux corps –qui était déjà presque nul- et se pendit à son cou, passant ses longues jambes autour de la taille du blond pour le ramener contre elle avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Il ricana contre ses lèvres avant de la mordre à sang et de la plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur.

« - Vilaine fille. » Ronronna-t-il en l'entrainant dans l'une des cabines de douches.

Il la plaqua de rechef sous le pommeau éteint, tirant plus que nécessaire sur ses cheveux, la maintenant fermement entre le carrelage aux nombreuses aspérités et son corps musculeux, l'empêchant de fuir où que ce soit, pleinement maître de la situation.

Puis il alluma d'un geste souple le mitigeur, déversant des torrents d'eau glacée sur l'asiatique.

« - Tu dois être satisfaite, Chang, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Te faire baiser en beauté par Draco Malfoy... N'oublies surtout pas de t'en vanter. » Il ricana méchamment en s'écartant, reculant hors de la cabine et savourant l'air furibond de la femme, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage de poupée et ses lèvres tremblantes. « Je te sens nettement moins chaude, _ma belle_ , tu aurais préféré à l'horizontal peut-être? » Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis prit un air songeur, se grattant le menton et analysant le bac, à ses pieds « Note qu'il y a sûrement la place pour t'allonger, si tu veux vraiment… »

Elle glapit, écarta ses cheveux trempés et sortit en le bousculant, retournant dans la pièce principale en tentant de prendre un air digne qui était totalement ridicule au vu des petits « Ploc ploc ploc » qui accompagnaient chacun de ses pas et de son maquillage qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait à une soirée déguisée –du type Walking dead party. Il la suivit, mains dans les poches, et s'ébroua les cheveux en répandant des gouttelettes à tout va sous le regard médusé des invités, statufiés, suivant la scène avec des yeux avides.

« - Je vais te coller un procès, Malfoy ! Tu auras de mes nouvelles ! » Tenta de l'intimider la chinoise en relevant le menton malgré son teint virant écrevisse sous les trainées noires -vestige de mascara appliqué à la pelle mécanique. Procès sur quels motifs, c'était un mystère.

« - Oh ! Tu as un bon avocat ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement intéressé et comme s'ils parlaient tout à fait normalement entre individus civilisés. « Parce que sinon… » Il s'approcha, fouilla la poche intérieur de sa veste, épargnée de l'état d'humidité avancée de ses fringues car reposant toujours sur le pouf, et lui tendit sa carte de visite en l'invitant à le contacter pour un rendez-vous strictement professionnel, cela va sans dire. Le tout dans un clin d'œil moqueur.

Il rigolait toujours en quittant la fête, quelques minutes plus tard, la joue légèrement rougie de la gifle magistrale, qu'il n'avait sans doute pas vraiment volée, et des têtes interloquées des convives alors qu'il se faisait traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux par une créature n'ayant absolument plus rien à voir avec la splendide journaliste ondulant des hanches et souriant à pleines lèvres botoxées du début d'après-midi.

Elle avait, de rage, tenté à de multiples reprises de déchirer la carte –plastifiée- et avait fini par se couper, jappant comme un animal à la vue du sang et tendant son doigt défiguré –c'était ses termes- le plus loin possible d'elle. Il s'était approché, hissant un mouchoir blanc en signe de paix et elle avait fait un bond en arrière avec une expression rageuse, avant de battre furieusement des bras, tentant de restaurer son équilibre précaire. Tout s'était passé en une seconde, elle avait hurlé à en glacer le sang et basculé au ralenti.

Tombant, de ce fait, dans la piscine en faisant un plat magistral, sans aucune grâce, qui fit grimacer toutes les âmes présentes dans la pièce et lui fit perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Et là, rien n'y avait fait, il avait craqué. Riant comme une hyène, plié en deux et les yeux remplit de larmes, Théodore avait dû le sortir alors que Chang, hirsute et hystérique sortait de la piscine en vociférant « JE VAIS LE TUER, LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Bien entendu, elle cessa rapidement puisque la personne la retenant lui avait visiblement cassé un ongle dans la bataille et elle se retrouva à pleurnicher en criant à l'une des gourdes l'accompagnant de téléphoner i _mmédiatement_ à sa prothésiste ongulaire, qu'elle devait avoir rendez-vous _sur le champ_. Ben voyons.

Bon, seule ombre au tableau, il n'était visiblement plus le bienvenu chez Nott et devait _vraiment_ trouver un toit pour cette nuit. Mais chaque chose en son temps, là, il savourait la tournure de cette après-midi qui avait pourtant si mal débuté et avait viré à cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour rentrer dans ce qu'il appelait « Son livre d'or de la provocation façon Malfoy, Tome Cinq. ».

Oh oui, Chang méritait son pesant de cacahuètes, il ne s'était plus aussi follement amusé depuis qu'une certaine brune armée d'un balai l'avait mis sauvagement à la porte.

.

* * *

.

De la soupe au potiron, parfait pour s'occuper et pile dans la saison.

Elle s'offrit même la nostalgie de se revoir, quelques années auparavant, volant les citrouilles de la vieille Miss Teigne –elle ne se rappelait plus que de ce sobriquet, ayant oublié le nom de famille de la harpie- sous son nez crochu et s'amusant à en faire des masques avec Fred. Taillant grossièrement dans la chair pulpeuse et s'envoyant des cuillères remplies d'une légère torsion habile du couvert sous les hurlements furieux de Molly, les houspillant sans cesse pour « qu'ils cessent leurs enfantillages, qui lui avait donné des plaies pareilles nom d'un calamar séché ? »

Fred qui avait creusé le légume de sorte qu'il puisse y introduire sa tête et qui s'était amusé à poursuivre les enfants lors de la nuit d'Halloween, foutant une trouille monstrueuse aux plus jeunes. Fred et ses idées à la noix, se gaussant entre deux groupes terrifiés et, elle, planquée à distance observant son manège et s'obligeant au plus grand silence lorsque les petits passaient devant elle en hurlant. Puis lorsqu'enfin ils étaient rentrés et que le rouquin avait ôté la citrouille de sa tête, ses cheveux imbibés du jus orange et d'énormes morceaux parcourant sa chevelure. Son air innocent lorsque Moly leur était tombée dessus et leurs fous rires quelques instants après, alors qu'elle se plaignait, le nez dans son tricot, de sa progéniture à grands renforts d'insultes imagées.

Fred et son sourire insolent, Fred et son rire communicatif. Fred et ses idées stupides, Fred et ses défis abracadabrants.

Fred qui avait sauté d'un rocher en un plongeon assuré et qui n'était jamais remonté à la surface pour entendre leurs notes, écrite préalablement sur de grands cartons et tendus fièrement au-dessus de leurs têtes béates, attendant qu'il sorte la tête de l'eau pour se ficher de lui. Ils avaient cru à une nouvelle blague, qu'il s'était planqué plus loin pour mieux se foutre d'eux par après, puis l'évidence que quelque chose clochait et leurs cris, horrifiés, tandis qu'ils descendaient du promontoire en courant, hurlant à s'en déchirer la voix.

Elle avait couru au village, s'époumonant à en réveiller les morts « Aidez-nous ! Fred, il… Aidez-nous ! » et le village avait cherché, les bateaux étaient sortis, les parents, les amis, les voisins, tous, ils avaient cherchés. Ils avaient arpentés la côte, avaient fouillés l'eau glacée, avaient patrouillés jusqu'à la nuit tombée, transis de froid et d'horreur, avaient poursuivi avec des lampes de poches puis s'étaient résignés, au petit jour, sans aucuns succès.

Elle touilla dans la casserole, elle détestait cette date. Aujourd'hui, on était le 24 septembre. Fred et George auraient dû avoir, tous les deux, 26 ans. Or un seul fêterait cet anniversaire.

Hermione hésita à lui envoyer un message, parcourant son fil d'actualité Facebook rapidement et se figeant en voyant tant de noms connus, d'amis en communs, écrivant sur le mur du rescapé des jumeaux. Elle devrait, elle aussi, écrire quelque chose, juste les deux mots basiques « Bon anniversaire », mais comme chaque année elle éviterait. Elle fit glisser son portable sur le plan de travail, au loin, et mélangea plus nerveusement son potage.

Elle avait laissé cette vie et son passé derrière elle en étudiant loin de son patelin natal puis en acceptant son travail actuel, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Plus se sentir fautive, plus avoir de regrets et surtout avancer.

Loin de la mer, loin des rouquins, loin de ces rochers, loin des tempêtes.

Elle observa les bulles crevant la surface orangée, d'un roux parfait, et subitement, elle n'en eut plus envie. Hermione attrapa la poignée de la petite casserole et traversa son appartement, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain d'un léger coup de pied, et d'un mouvement sec, elle déversa le contenu dans les toilettes.

Elle regarda l'eau des WC se colorer d'un orange vif et, sans hésitation, elle tira la chasse. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'eau redevienne parfaitement claire et translucide. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle contempla la disparition du liquide, la noyade de ce dernier et ravala ses larmes.

Le temps faisait son œuvre et, si loin de chez elle, elle pansait plus efficacement ses anciennes plaies.

Certes, elle avait bien plus de réticente à s'attacher, elle fuyait les contacts amicaux basiques, se cantonnant aux formules de politesses élémentaires et évitant l'attachement. C'était devenu une habitude plus qu'une façon de faire, elle se rendait compte en vieillissant à quel point ce raisonnement était bancal mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle avait peur. Elle craignait d'encore connaître l'horreur déchirante d'un être arraché trop tôt. Elle était simplement terrifiée de se réveiller un jour et de réaliser que plus jamais les choses qu'elles pensaient immuables ne seraient les même, la rapidité à laquelle les gens pouvaient disparaitre, ainsi, d'un instant à l'autre. Balayant toute son existence d'un vent glacé teinté de solitude.

Alors, on avait créé une routine simple à cette petite fille égarée qui appréhendait la vie. On l'avait entourée, choyée et habituée à ces petites choses simples, basiques, qui ne la troubleraient pas. Plutôt que de réparer la déchirure, on avait soigneusement contourné le problème et instaurées quelques règles, tout irait mieux si elle les suivait, elle serait rassurée et le monde pourrait continuer de tourner, pas vrai ? Prends donc un bon livre, lis cette histoire merveilleuse d'autre monde, ne t'attarde pas sur celui-ci, il est en perdition de toute évidence, il ne tourne pas rond.

Mais non, c'était pire que cela, le monde ne tournait pas. Pas pour elle. Pas lorsqu'elle vivait jour après jour seule, pas alors qu'elle avait atteint ses propres objectifs et que pourtant elle se sentait creuse.

La sonnette de l'appartement la tira de sa contemplation et, casserole vide et sale dans une main et spatule dans l'autre, elle alla ouvrir.

« - Bonjour, vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ? » Lui demanda une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, grande –les escarpins de quinze centimètres jouant sans doute-, vêtue d'un pull gris chiné large et descendant à mi-cuisse, d'un slim noir épousant chaque partie de ses jambes très fines et un épais manteau kaki à a lourde capuche en fourrure beige. La fille releva le menton de façon hautaine et rejeta en arrière un pan de son foulard aux gros carreaux bordeaux et gris avant de poursuivre sèchement : « J'imagine que oui. De toute façon la question était une simple formalité, votre nom est sur la porte. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dites-moi… Draco se cache-t-il ici ? Oh pitié, ne prenez pas cet air surpris, vous avez l'air parfaitement stupide avec la bouche ainsi ouverte… Un peu de tenue, très chère. Et votre mine est épouvantable, vous devriez vous maquiller. Un léger make-up, ça peut vous sauver une vie, même une gueule de bois épouvantable peut passer pour un simple jour sans, tout en restant tout à fait mignonne, je vous assure… Donc, concernant le crétin blond ? Ce lâche est un expert quand il s'agit de fuir et je l'ai déjà cherché à peu près partout… J'ai même du téléphoner à Blaise -et dieu seul sait à quel point ce type m'horripile- et usé mon forfait, ce connard étant à l'étranger et ne me l'ayant précisé qu'au bout de quinze minutes de questions-réponses sans intérêt. J'aurai du m'y attendre, me direz-vous, ce type étant lui-même sans intérêt, mais je suis comme ça, je positive et tente de trouver le meilleur en chaque homme… Ceci expliquant sans doute le succès tout relatif de mes relations amoureuses, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Bien, j'attends, alors ? Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Et par Merlin, fermez la bouche !» S'impatienta-t-elle, tapotant le bout de son talon nerveusement sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Et Hermione, sans réfléchir, claqua la porte au nez de la visiteuse impromptue. Réflexe de survie basique alors qu'elle se sentait complétement dépassée par le tsunami de mots.

Avant de la rouvrir, timidement, sur la jeune femme qui semblait choquée et affichait un air ahuri, ses sourcils se perdant sous sa large frange, frémissant d'indignation.

« - Désolée… » Maugréa Hermione bien qu'elle ne se sente absolument pas désolée « Hermione Granger. » Se présenta-t-elle inutilement en tendant la main, transférant sa casserole et sa spatule dans la seconde ce qui fit rire la seconde femme, émettant un léger grognement tout à fait incongru venu d'elle et ses manières sophistiquées. Son rire, quelque peu insolite, résonna dans la cage d'escalier, répercutant les petits « Groin groin » en chaine de manière assez gênante.

« - Pansy Parkinson. » Déclina la brune, une fois calmée, en serrant rapidement la main tendue. « Vu votre étonnement – ne protestez pas, c'est trop flagrant- je présume que l'imbécile que je recherche n'est pas ici. À moins que vous ne vous moquiez de mon rire, ce qui serait très bas –vraiment _très très bas_ \- de votre part, et pour information c'est du déjà vu, revu et re-revu alors si vous tentez de faire une blague à ce sujet, sachez que je suis immunisée. Des années de Peggy la cochonne, ça vous soigne d'un complexe. Enfin, bref, bye. » Et elle tourna les talons comme une fleur, en levant une main, de dos, en guise de salutations.

Hermione cligna des yeux, trois fois, totalement éberluée et assourdie d'un tel débit de paroles, son cerveau traitant lentement le flot d'informations avant de se ressaisir, alors que la dénommée Pansy allait entamer la descente vers l'étage inférieur.

« - Heu, c'est que… » La brunette se stoppa et se retourna pour dévisager Hermione, un sourcil levé, moins haut que précédemment toutefois. « J'allais… J'allais me préparer du thé, ça vous dit ? » Débita rapidement la jeune médecin sous le regard consterné de Parkinson, prise de court par l'invitation plutôt inattendue. Puis, médusant Hermione, un sourire très doux étira les lèvres de cette bavarde championne olympique de vitesse.

« - C'est une excellente idée, c'est que j'ai la gorge un peu sèche et figurez-vous que j'ai passé ma journée à courir à droite à gauche –on se demande à cause de qui, hein, celui-là quand je l'attrape je lui fais bouffer son foutu papier cadeau, je vous jure, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Oh, au faite, vous ai-je montré ma bague ? C'est une Vivienne Westwood… Vous connaissez j'imagine ? Quoique, non, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Dites-moi -rassurez-moi plutôt- ces habits ce n'était pas pour sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que, comment dire ça avec tact… Je n'ai pas énormément de diplomatie, ne soyez pas heurtée, je pense rarement à mal. Enfin, tout dépends des circonstances mais je vous avoue que là, maintenant, je suis dans un tel état de nerfs que je ne peux que vous bénir de m'offrir du thé, vous êtes ma sauveuse, une héroïne de guerre, pour peu je vous embrasserais. Ne vous tracassez pas, c'était façon de dire, je ne suis pas vraiment portée sur les débordements d'affections, en réalité rien que l'idée d'un échange salivaire pourrait me provoquer une violente nausée et je déteste vomir. Pire, même, je pourrais mourir étouffée plutôt que de m'humilier de la sorte ! Et ces gens qui font ça sur leurs chaussures, vous imaginez ! Leurs chaussures, mais sérieusement, cela mérite presque la perpétuité, n'est-ce pas ? Mais nous devrions nous tutoyer, qu'en dites-vous ? Je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus âgée que vous après tout… Alors Hermione, dis-moi tout, comment as-tu fait la malheureuse rencontre de ce diable de Draco Malfoy ? Et non, malheureuse rencontre n'est pas un mauvais choix de mots, ce type pourrait faire s'arracher ses cheveux à un mannequin d'exercices de coiffure –tu sais les poupées en plastique que les petites filles ont sous le sapin de Noël et qu'elle esquinte en moins de deux en décidant de toute couper façon Mireille Mathieu, ce qui n'a aucun sens puisqu'après tu ne peux plus faire de jolies coiffures, ça a d'ailleurs été l'une de mes plus grosses déceptions d'enfance et l'une de mes plus lourdes erreurs, j'en ai pleuré des jours- Mais pour Draco, je t'assure, un véritable fléau et j'en sais quelque chose ! Déjà quand on était enfants,…»

Et la porte se referma sur les deux femmes.

.

* * *

 _Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce sixième chapitre qui, cette fois, est plutôt axé sur Hermione et qui donne quelques clés de compréhension (tout du moins, je l'espère sinon je me suis royalement plantée argh) sur la solitude de la brune et son isolement social. Voilà, voilà !_

 _J'attends avec impatience vos retours (et vos bonnes adresses Danoises si vous en avez! :)_

 _Des bisous et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **RAR anonymes :**

Willeminna : Coucou, merci de ton commentaire (tout d'abord) et je suis ravie que tu soulignes l'envie de Draco d'utiliser Hermione pour provoquer cette chère Narcissa... Uhu, ce sera plus complexe que cela, Draco étant par définition un être complexe et Hermione un peu trop... Pas assez... Enfin, elle ne se laissera pas aussi facilement mener par le bout du nez. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Pansy est très clairement négligée dans HP alors qu'elle avait tellement de potentielle... Mais bon, JK ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur chaque personnage j'imagine, bonjour la tripotée de volumes sinon... Merci en tout cas et à bientôt j'espère!

Fan de twilight: Hello et bienvenue, ainsi ! Merci beaucoup, cela me fait très plaisir un commentaire aussi enjoué, cela semble spontané et ça me donne véritablement la pêche! Donc merci à toi et à bientôt j'espère! :)

Guest (Sans pseudo (à moins que ton pseudo soit "Guest" mais cela me semble peu probable (Parenthèception))): Merci de ton passage et de ce petit mot de soutien !


	7. This is halloween !

_Coucou vous !_

 _Voici déjà le 7ème chapitre, ahlala, ça passe vite (Bon, ok, peut-être pas pour vous mais moi ça me rends toute chose...)_

 _J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, surtout vu vos retours positifs sur cette chère Pansy !_

 _Sinon, le Danemark c'est vraiment super beau (et super cher! Purée, j'ai vu un sandwich à 17€! Du délire!) et je suis revenue entière malgré quelques galères, mais c'est là toute l'essence d'un voyage n'est-ce pas ? (Bon, les deux ampoules des feux de croisement qui lâche en une semaine, c'était quand même pas une super blague -surtout sur les autoroutes illimitées Allemandes ARGH- mais j'ai survécu aha)_

 _Voilà, c'était le moment tranche de vie, je vous laisse tranquille !_

 _Bonne lecture_ _!_

* * *

Petite-plume : Ravie que Pansy te plaise! J'adore écrire quand elle est là, elle me ravit aha. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Un grand merci et des bisous!

* * *

 **Marilyn Manson - This Is Halloween**

* * *

Chapitre sept.

* * *

Le moteur de sa voiture vrombit, impatient, tandis que son conducteur s'énervait face au feu désespérément rouge et aux petits papys traversant à une allure d'escargot, comme s'ils comptaient à tout moment décidés de s'arrêter et de jouer une belotte, là, au milieu des zébras.

Il baissa sa fenêtre et se racla la gorge, prêt à faire vriller ses cordes vocales de façon suffisamment audibles pour que les vieux pots –s'ils étaient atteint de surdité, ce qui n'était qu'une hypothèse- soient aptes à comprendre l'entièreté de la mauvaise humeur du jeune conducteur, mais le feu passe subitement au vert.

Et il démarra, sans demander son reste et frôlant l'un des vieillards dans son accélération démente. Ce dernier leva sa canne bien haute et s'époumona d'un « Jeune sacripant ! » bien senti, mais le blond était déjà loin, mangeant l'asphalte à une vitesse totalement excessive.

Son début de soirée avait pourtant été calme, après l'épisode Chang il s'était accordé le luxe de flâner en ville, errant ici et là sans vraiment faire attention à l'heure.

Puis il avait reçu un SMS de Pansy. Or, Pansy n'envoyait pas de message.

Pansy téléphonait, Pansy harcelait, Pansy laissait des messages vocaux enflammés mais Pansy n'usait jamais ses doigts pour taper des mots, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement et allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes.

Oui, ses principes.

Lesquels précisément ? Aucune idée, mais elle disait cela avec tellement d'aplombs que personne n'avait jamais vraiment osé se pencher sur la question, c'était Pansy Parkinson après tout.

Donc, elle lui avait envoyé un texto et cela avait attisé sa curiosité, ce qui était le but de toute évidence.

 _« Avide de connaître un scoop ? »_

Loin de comprendre l'entièreté du comportement de son amie, il avait soupiré.

Tout ça pour ça. Quelle déception, avait-il pensé en lisant rapidement les quelques mots.

Et bien entendu, il n'avait pas répondu.

Il n'avait pas éjecté ses quarante-trois appels –Rien que cette semaine - pour entamer la conversation, mine de rien, aujourd'hui. Elle ne l'aurait pas de cette façon, c'était même complétement stupide de sa part d'envisager l'appâter avec une question aussi futile.

Il s'était simplement remis à sa contemplation du ciel, assis sur le banc d'un parc aux allures de terrain vague, tête rejetée en arrière et le téléphone au creux de sa main, posé sur sa cuisse.

Et la réponse était venue d'elle-même. Le téléphone avait vibré et péniblement il avait reporté son attention dessus.

 _« Je prends le thé avec Hermione Granger. »_

Une boule énorme avait pris place dans sa gorge et, lorsqu'il avait tenté de déglutir, elle était venue se nicher, pernicieuse, dans son estomac.

« - Merde ! » Jura-t-il, les yeux braqués sur son Smartphone et ne faisant pas grand cas des promeneurs ayant frôlés l'arrêt cardiaque à quelques mètres de lui.

Fébrilement, il avait tapoté une réponse, l'effaçant pour réécrire quelque chose de mieux, de plus… froid, de plus Malfoy, de plus détaché. Puis il avait effacé à nouveau, hésitant sur l'attitude à aborder. Il s'agissait de Pansy et une part non négligeable de lui imaginait tout à fait cette dernière tranquillement chez elle, se jouant de lui et écrivant un texto provocateur dans le seul but qu'il réponde enfin. Tandis qu'une autre partie de son cerveau contredisait la précédente, imaginant tout à fait Pansy débarquer chez la jeune femme et l'abreuver sans discontinuer de ses vices et de ses multiples erreurs. Parce qu'elle était fourbe et qu'elle le connaissait bien. Très bien. Trop bien.

Et qu'il avait cumulé les erreurs depuis le plus jeune âge. Donc, elle avait matière à dégueuler sur lui, elle pourrait même écrire un livre traitant de ses actions.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas nécessairement besoin de beaucoup d'aide ni de matière pour étourdir quelqu'un, maniant les mots et les techniques perfides avec habilité, Parkinson se battait avec sa langue plus efficacement qu'un boxeur surentrainé et pouvait s'offrir le luxe de mettre au tapis mentalement ses adversaires, il en avait été témoin suffisamment de fois pour ne plus douter que la technique Parkinson était une arme de pointe.

Nouvel SMS. Il l'ouvrit rapidement.

 _« Elle est charmante. »_

« - Putaaaain. » Gémit-il, incertain.

Avant de bondir sur ses pieds, de sortir fébrilement ses clés de sa poche, de les lâcher, de s'énerver comme un gamin en ne les voyant pas et de sortir son téléphone, bataillant avec le code pour le déverrouiller –POURQUOI avait-il mis un code ?! Personne n'utilisait jamais son téléphone à part lui, bordel !- de se tromper trois fois, dans sa précipitation, d'attendre quelques vingt longues foutues secondes pour faire un nouvel essai, de finalement réussir –C'est pas trop tôt, connerie de technologie intuitive de mes fesses !- et d'allumer la lampe de poche.

Pour se rendre compte que le trousseau était tranquillement posé sur le pli de son jeans au-dessus de sa chaussure. Il se pencha, tressaillit, fit cette fois réellement tomber les clés au sol, jura comme un charretier et, enfin, les récupéra.

Il enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche, sans éteindre la lampe, merde, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'encore se battre avec ce foutu code, et regagna son véhicule dans la ruelle parallèle.

Il délogea les quelques jeunes taguant le mur et le volet fermé d'un commerce juste devant son joujou d'un « POLICE ! SORTEZ VOS PAPIERS ! » qui les fit décamper plus efficacement que n'importe quels sermons moralisateurs à deux balles et s'autorisa un bref ricanement en se plaçant au volant.

Avant de se lancer dans une conduite sportive n'ayant rien à envier aux films Fast and Furious –qu'il n'avouerait jamais avoir regardé, même sous la torture, il avait quand même une réputation. Et non, il n'avait pas pleuré à la mort de Paul Walker, objection votre honneur !

Comme par hasard, il n'y avait aucune place de stationnement dans la rue de la brune. Il grimaça en apercevant la vieille du rez-de-chaussée écarté son rideau en dentelle jauni à force de fumer devant sa fenêtre et repoussa l'idée de se garer sur le trottoir, la vieille charogne était du même acabit que celle avec son affreux clébard qui lui avait valu le circuit touristique à la fourrière et il n'avait pas, vraiment pas, envie de se retaper un niveau de Candy Crush en compagnie de Susan.

Il repéra un emplacement au bout de la rue et accéléra vivement avant de freiner d'un coup et de s'y introduire sans aucune douceur (ni clignotant ce qui provoqua un tôlé de klaxons derrière lui auxquels il répondit par un petit geste de la main hautement grossier que je tairais). Il ne remarqua que tardivement le panneau signalant qu'il s'agissait d'un emplacement destiné aux personnes handicapées et, excédé, il coupa le contact et entreprit de sortir en boitant.

Il traina une jambe jusqu'à l'immeuble de la brune, passant sous le regard acéré de la concierge qui sirotait une tasse avec un air réjoui très suspect, et tapota hargneusement sur le digipass de l'entrée. Il fut déconcentré par le vieux matou obèse de la vieille qui, comme par hasard, ouvrait sa porte d'entrée pour certainement faire prendre l'air et laisser pisser son chat sur le tapis du hall et le jaugeait de ce petit air hautement satisfait qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Pour la seconde fois, la lumière rouge s'alluma et un bip sonore retentit, signifiant qu'il s'était trompé dans les chiffres alors qu'il était persuadé que le code était bon. La vieille le lorgnait de l'autre côté de la porte, au centre du hall d'entrée, ses rides cachant sans doute un sourire sadique. Il tambourina à la porte, enfilant son plus joli sourire et faisant un petit signe de main aimable à la sadique qui se contenta de claquer de la langue, donnant le signal à son chat qu'ils se repliaient dans l'appartement.

Comme prévu, le but de la sortie était de laisser pisser le chat sur le tapis – cela expliquait l'odeur infect du rez-de-chaussée, il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Hermione parce qu'elle les avait accusé l'autre soir.

Il faudrait surtout, pour toucher un mot à Hermione, qu'il trouve un moyen de franchir cette foutue porte. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre glacée, au bord de l'implosion.

Et quelqu'un dû avoir pitié de lui, là-haut, parce que la tarée du deuxième descendit tout à coup d'une énorme cylindrée, juste derrière lui sur le trottoir, ôtant son casque et libérant ses cheveux crêpé à l'excès noir corbeau et totalement insensible à la gravité. Elle darda son regard de faucon sur lui et se lécha rapidement les babines qui lui servait de lèvres –il se refusait à la considérer comme un être humain, c'était un vautour avide de carcasses sanglantes, fin du débat.

« - Mais ne serait-ce pas mon _délicieux_ neveu ? » Susurra-t-elle de sa voix de dingue et il lutta pour ne pas montrer son écœurement alors qu'elle léchait un de ses doigts rachitiques pour venir l'essuyer sur sa joue.

SUR SA JOUE ! Il s'imposa le plus grand calme, et c'était loin d'être évident, forçant même sa bouche à sourire alors qu'il sentait clairement la trace de bave humide sur sa peau, le faisant frémir de dégout quand un souffle de vent caressa son visage, intensifiant la sensation humide et glacée.

« - Tante Bellatrix, quelle surprise… » Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme en luttant pour ne pas frotter sa joue dans une moue dégoutée. Il faudra qu'il pense à se désinfecter. Prendre une douche au détergent et passer son gant de toilette à la javel.

« - Tututu, mon petit chaton, pour toi c'est tati Bella. Tu ne voudrais pas froisser tati Bella, n'est-ce pas ? » Et elle pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant à moitié des yeux avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire qui le fit se sentir –si c'était possible- encore plus démuni.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le clavier, il mobilisa toutes ses pensées sur l'appareil et tenta d'user de magie informulée pour que cette porte à la noix s'ouvre et qu'il puisse fuir cette tante complétement dérangée. Celle-là même qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à éviter comme la peste, et ce depuis ses cinq ans.

Âge auquel elle avait écrasé sous sa botte son cadeau d'anniversaire, un adorable petit hamster d'un brun clair aux petites pattes blanches, qu'il venait de nommer l'instant d'avant ''Cacahouète''. Le rongeur avait eu une vie courte et une fin brutale.

Elle avait d'ailleurs rigolé comme une dingue aussi, ce jour-là, décrétant qu'elle les cacahouètes, elles les écrasaient –bougeant sa grosse botte noire sur le corps sans vie du petit rongeur, comme si elle éteignait un mégot -, avant de les manger comme apéro. Il s'était enfouit sans attendre la suite, hautement traumatisé et luttant contre les larmes – Père étant contre toutes formes de pleurs, jugée comme étant des instants de faiblesse dispensables.

Il sursauta plus que de raison quand un des doigts rachitiques et blanchâtres de la tordue surgit au-dessus de son épaule et effleura son visage, se posant sur les petits chiffres et tapotant une suite de quatre numéros en chantonnant dans le creux de son oreille, comme s'il s'agissait d'une comptine particulièrement joyeuse : « Trois, Trois, Six, Neuf et… Tadaaaam, la cour des miracles est ouverte brave gens, approchez approchez, le grand manège va débuter ! »

Il attrapa la poignée, ouvrit la porte à la volée – au cri de souris qu'il entendit derrière lui, tati Bella avait sans doute dû se la prendre en pleine face- et gravit les étages dans une course frénétique digne des plus beaux sprints de sa vie toute entière. Draco se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Sauf qui peut ! » au deuxième et se mit à tambouriner comme si sa vie en dépendait à la porte d'Hermione.

Elle l'ouvrit d'ailleurs si soudainement qu'il se sentit totalement stupide, n'ayant absolument pas prévu ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire et sa respiration saccadée n'arrangeant pas les choses.

« - Heu salut ! » S'entendit-il dire, maladroitement, en appuyant sa main contre le chambranle, l'autre étant posée sur l'endroit où son cœur tambourinait comme un diable. Et la voyant refermer la porte, il la bloqua du plat de la main, bien qu'il soit encore à moitié plié en deux.

« - Laisse-moi rentrer, s'il te plait, juste cinq minutes et après si tu veux je m'en irais mais la folle dingue d'en face me poursuit… S'il te plait. » Il débita tout d'une traite et Hermione sembla hésiter alors il prit les choses en main, entre-ouvrit la porte, se glissa dans l'appartement et la claquant avant de s'effondrer contre, à bout de souffle et toujours plié en deux, son dos et son oreille collés au bois. Il entendit Bellatrix monter en chantonnant – _This is Halloween, halloween, halloweeeeen_ \- puis un claquement à en faire trembler les fondations retentit et il se détendit considérablement, relevant la tête vers les deux femmes qui l'étudiaient silencieusement.

« - Vingt-huit minutes et seize secondes, pas mal. » Nota la voix sarcastique de Pansy, les yeux rivés sur sa montre avant de rabattre la manche de son sweatshirt dessus et de lui lancer un long regard narquois.

« - Parkinson. » Cracha Draco du bout des lèvres, saisissant tout à coup l'absurdité de la situation. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

« - Je prends le thé. » Haussa les sourcils l'interpellée, provocatrice, l'air de dire ''Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire contre ça ?''

« - Tu trouves ça ridicule de prendre le thé. Tu as toujours dit que c'était uniquement bon pour les vieux croulants se faisant dessus. Et tu trouves ces biscuits secs immondes. » S'indigna le blond, en pointant du doigt l'assiette présentant en une jolie ronde les petits biscuits et ensuite Pansy qui en tenait un en l'air, prête à le porter à sa bouche.

« - Je retire ces idées erronées, c'est très agréable de prendre le thé quand on est en bonne compagnie. » Réfuta la brune dans un excès de mauvaise foi caractéristique en croquant une bouchée du biscuit comme preuve.

« - Tes cinq minutes sont écoulées, Malfoy. » Se fit soudain entendre la voix froide de la maitresse des lieux, qui l'observait légèrement en retrait.

« - Je réclame cinq nouvelles minutes pour analyser la petite mascarade se jouant en ces lieux ! » Clama haut et fort, le poing levé, un Draco terriblement théâtral qui priait pour qu'elle le lâche, prise de curiosité. Il la savait curieuse et il misait tout là-dessus.

« - Très bien, dis ce que tu as à dire et puis va-t'en, ainsi. » Souffla, fataliste, Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé face à Parkinson et sa propre tasse de thé.

« - Merci , très chère. » Et il effectue une petite révérence gracieuse qui tira deux roulements d'yeux aux jeunes femmes. Il se redressa et s'approcha, posant la main sur le dossier contre lequel Hermione était appuyée, plantant ses yeux dans ceux, amusés et brillants, de l'investigatrice de cette visite. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Elle ouvrit la bouche et il sût, avant même le premier mot, qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une tirade dont elle avait le secret et l'anticipa en levant la main « Non, attends, je sens que ça va être particulièrement long, donne-moi deux minutes. »

Et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, entendant dans son dos Hermione souffler que décidément il s'improvisait maitre du temps, rallongeant à loisir sa visite initiale de « cinq petites minutes », il ouvrit du premier coup la bonne armoire et en sortit une petite tasse avant de regagner le salon et de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils face aux deux autres.

« - Bien, je t'écoute, explique-moi. » Grommela-t-il d'une voix lasse en se servant du thé.

« - Surtout fais comme chez toi. » Maugréa Hermione, qu'il ignora soigneusement, toute son attention portée sur le sourire venimeux de Parkinson.

« - Ne te fâche pas, Dracochou, tu t'es volatilisé, je m'inquiétais ! Sais-tu combien de fois je t'ai appelé –Et ne fais pas l'innocent, tu le sais parfaitement, mais je vais te raviver la mémoire tout de même- Quarante-six fois précisément, quaran… »

« - Quarante-trois fois. » Corrigea-t-il mornement.

« - Sur ton portable, mais il y a également trois appels à ton propre domicile. Ta mère a d'ailleurs finit par me rappeler, folle d'inquiétude, fils indigne ! Elle m'a presque percés les tympans et s'ils ne sont plus en parfaits états de marche et que cela me gâche mon concert de demain, je t'intente un procès – ET RANGE TA MAIN, je sais parfaitement que tu vas me sortir l'une de tes cartes de visite, tu peux tout aussi bien te la coller où je pense, Draco Malfoy !- Mon avocat sera, bien entendu, très clément envers toi, compte tenu de nos longues années d'amitié et ne prélèvera qu'une part infime de ta fortune –Dois-je préciser pour notre jeune auditrice ignorante à combien s'estime celle-ci ?- Ne te tracasse donc pas pour tes biens, tu ne risques rien, je ne suis quand même pas un monstre… Tout de même, Dray, me faire un sang d'encre ainsi ! Et qu'en est-il de ton attitude déplorable à mon égard ? A-t-on idée de laisser une jeune fille sans défense à la merci du premier voyou dans un coin aussi isolé simplement pour une broutille, une bagatelle, une malheureuse phrase ayant heurté ta petite sensibilité ? »

« - Ok, j'en ai assez entendu. » Trancha l'accusé en se laissant tomber contre le dos du siège en se massant les temps du bout des doigts. « Au fait, si ma voiture se retrouve encore à la fourrière par ta faute, tu t'arrangeras avec Susan. Hors de question que je remette un pied là. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et se pencha un peu au-dessus de ses genoux, regroupant son corps dans une posture inquisitrice, passant du visage amusé de Pansy à celui totalement impassible du blond. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre l'entièreté de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« - Quelqu'un m'explique ? » Brisa-t-elle l'échange muet entre les deux amis.

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'ils faisaient là et n'ayant toujours aucune idée de comment la diablesse s'y était prise pour se retrouver à prendre le thé dans le salon d'Hermione Granger.

« - Oh mais c'est très simple, Hermione, il y a une règle, une convention tacite entre l'espèce de blond dénué de cervelle face à nous et moi-même et ce depuis que nous sommes tous jeunes. Peu importe nos querelles, nos coups de sang et nos crêpages de chignons –Parce qu'il agit souvent comme une vrai adolescente pré pubère, une véritable donzelle- jamais, je dis bien jamais, on ne loupe l'anniversaire de l'autre. On fait une trêve, l'espace d'une journée, on festoie puis l'on reprend là où l'on en était. Et cet effronté gonflé à l'outrecuidance a estimé inutile, cette année, de se manifester pour mes vingt-cinq ans, préférant se terrer comme un lâche –Oui, oui, je maintiens, comme un lâche n'en déplaise à sa Majesté- que d'affronter ses conneries et venir voir la seule personne de la gent féminine le supportant à travers les années. Parce que question amitié sincère, y'a pas foule au portillon Malfoy, et je pense que tu comprends aisément pourquoi, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin… Enfin, il se suffit à lui-même pour que cela se passe d'explications. »

Pansy et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu et Draco se sentit obligé de se rappeler à leurs esprits.

« - Je suis là, pour info. » Grinça-t-il en croisant des bras.

« - Malheureusement. » Rétorqua Hermione en portant nonchalamment sa tasse à sa bouche.

« - Oh pitié, Granger, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez à faire avec l'espèce de barge hystérique qui me sert de meilleure amie ? » Tempéra le blond en levant les mains, impuissant.

« - On n'a que les amis qu'on mérite, Malfoy. »

« - PARDON ? » Glapit la meilleure amie hystérique

« - Retire ça. » Siffla l'effronté gonflé à l'outrecuidance.

La jeune médecin, imperturbable, but une longue gorgée de thé avant de reposer doucement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et de sourire en coin.

« - Ce qui nous ramène à la raison de ta présence. » Souligna cette dernière en s'adressant au boudeur, bras croisés et moue désabusée.

« - Elle m'a convié à votre petite sauterie. » Bougonna-t-il en indiquant son amie d'un bref mouvement de menton avant de se refermer dans son mutisme.

« - Absolument pas ! » S'offusqua cette dernière « C'était un parfait hasard que je me sois retrouvée ici et j'ai trouvé ça amusant comme situation, je t'ai donc envoyé un message pour partager cette tranche de vie surréaliste avec toi, aucunement pour que tu te pointes ! »

« - Et ta petite remarque ''vingt-et-une minutes et gnagnagna secondes'' » L'imita Malfoy d'une voix exagérément criarde en mimant l'expression blasée de la brune.

« - C'était vingt-huit minutes et seize secondes, abruti congénital. Et ton imitation est pitoyable. » Siffla Pansy en observant ses ongles. « Mais j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversée que tu agirais peut-être comme une flippette et accourrais la queue entre les jambes. »

« - Je n'ai pas agi comme une flippette, comme tu dis si bien, j'avais simplement peur de la quantité de venin dont tu userais sur elle ! » Il pointa du doigt Hermione, les sourcils exagérément haut « Elle n'a rien à voir dans nos histoires ! » S'emporta brusquement Draco, tapant du plat de la main sur la table basse et faisant trembler le nécessaire à thé.

Hermione ne cacha pas sa grimace indignée, une ride contrariée barrant son front et ses lèvres se pinçant lui donnant un air revêche qui n'était pas son rappeler celui de sa gouvernante, Minerva, lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises étant gamin.

« - Vous êtes priés de contenir vos humeurs, mon mobilier n'y étant pour rien. » Sermonna la jeune femme, acide, en gardant son regard fixe sur sa tasse dont le contenu oscillait toujours.

« - Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui ! » Accusa directement Pansy en pointant le doigt sur le blond.

« - Ben tiens, y'a des choses qui changent pas, Parkinson. T'es vraiment une gamine ! »

« - C'est pas vrai ! »

« - Si, c'est vrai ! » Et il illustra son propos en lui tirant la langue.

« - À quel moment mon salon s'est-il transformé en cour de maternelle, exactement ? » Grogna la plus mature du trio, pour elle-même.

Un léger silence plana dans la pièce, les deux amis se fusillant du regard, visiblement chacun campait sur ses positions et Hermione, le regard dans le vague, hésitait entre rire de la situation et peter un bon gros câble et mettre ces deux cinglés à la porte.

« - Donc, Pans'… » Reprit au bout d'un moment et d'une voix plus légère Draco « Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici ? »

« - J'étais venue voir si tu ne te planquais pas chez Blaise et, par simple précaution, j'ai vérifié ici au passage. » Débita à un train d'enfer et les dents serrées l'interpellée.

« - Je n'y étais pas. » Signifia dans un regard glacé le Malfoy.

« - Merci, j'avais cru remarquer. Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes. »

« - Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à la fin ? » Soupira franchement l'homme, sa patience commençant à s'épuiser douloureusement.

« - J'ai fait la connaissance d'Hermione et elle a été adorable avec moi. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? C'est chasse gardée à ce point ? Tu me fais quoi là, une crise de jalousie ? Houhou, on ne joue pas dans le même camp, garde la ta précieuse proie, crétin ! » S'énerva Pansy en roulant des yeux, bien que ceux-ci restent totalement fixes sur ses ongles.

Hermione hoqueta et s'empourpra, très mal à l'aise par rapport au tour que prenait la conversation et ayant la désagréable impression d'être totalement transparente.

« - Ah non, Parkinson, ne te fais pas plus blanche que tu n'es ! Pas avec moi ! Si tu es ici, parce que je vais le dire vu que tu continues de me prendre pour un con un peu plus à chacune de tes réponses, c'est uniquement pour mettre Astoria sur le tapis à un moment ou un autre. C'est la seule raison de ta présence ici, à prendre le thé et à manger des biscuits que tu détestes. CESSES DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN ABRUTI !» Vociféra-t-il en se penchant pour attraper le regard totalement vide de son amie, cette dernière demeurant hermétique, froide quoiqu'un peu méprisante.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, Dray, tu t'en es chargé comme un grand. Exactement comme je l'escomptais. » Sourit tout à coup la jeune femme d'un air mauvais, ses prunelles s'illuminant et ses yeux s'agrandissant d'anticipation. Elle se tourna vers la brune, attendant sa réaction comme une enfant le soir de Noël devant la cheminée. Elle aurait presque applaudit.

« - Astoria ? » Répéta Hermione, plus perdue que jamais et ne comprenant pas le regard soudain très attentif de la brune sur elle.

« - Oui, Astoria Greengrass, mon ancienne fiancée. » S'agaça Draco « Je ne comprends pas ce que cela t'apporte, Pansy, vraiment, ça me dépasse. »

« - Attends, pause, on rembobine, Voilààà et maintenant on rejoue la scène mais moins vite. » S'exclama Pansy, les yeux écarquillés en faisant comme si elle appuyait sur des boutons invisibles « Reprends à partir de ''Oui, Astoria… ''» Indiqua –t-elle en croisant le regard sceptique de Draco.

« - Mon ex ? » Suggéra-t-il, surpris que son amie semble aussi profondément choquée.

« - Ton ex ? » Murmura Parkinson, en échos, semblant tomber des nues.

Elle porta sa main aux longues griffes devant sa bouche, les yeux toujours aussi écarquillés et marmonna de façon inintelligible.

« - Ca va Pansy ? » Demanda gentiment Hermione, inquiète pour la santé mentale de la jeune femme.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours ainsi quand la pièce a du mal à tomber. Et crois-moi, c'est fréquent. » Temporisa l'ex d'Astoria d'une voix neutre.

L'ex d'Astoria. Pansy releva la tête vivement et se frappa la cuisse du poing.

« - Je dois y aller. Merci pour le thé, Hermione, ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer ! Dray, désolée, je te sonne plus tard, ok ? » Elle embrassa prestement ce dernier sur le crâne, appuyant sans doute ses excuses de la sorte et se rua vers la sortie, l'air passablement prête à commettre un meurtre.

La porte claqua, Hermione porta paisiblement sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de s'exclamer « Quelle soirée ! » qui ne reçut aucune réponse.

« - Bon ! » S'enthousiasma à nouveau la brune « Tu m'expliques ? »

Elle rigola légèrement quand son vis-à-vis sembla reprendre conscience de son environnement et se recomposa instantanément une image détachée de la situation, alors qu'il était visiblement extrêmement préoccupé l'instant avant. Très crédible, vraiment.

« - Y'a rien à expliquer, il semblerait que quelqu'un a profité de mon absence pour me faire passer pour le dernier des salauds. » Et il haussa des épaules, comme si cette information glissait sur sa carapace sans l'atteindre d'aucunes façons.

« - C'est dégueulasse. » Pensa à voix haute la jeune femme et le regard étonné du blond la perturba. Ok, elle avait un parti prit, c'était normal non ? Visiblement, on s'était joué de lui, impliquant même sa meilleure amie. C'était ignoble. Point.

« - C'est une garce. Mais je suis surpris que Pansy se soit faite bernée. C'est … vraiment pas courant. »

« - J'ai la sensation que rien n'est courant quand on parle de cette fille. »

Draco ricana avant de hausser les épaules : « Le phénomène Parkinson. »

« - Mais je ne suis pas tout là, elles sont amies ? » Demanda Hermione, laissant libre court à sa curiosité qu'elle s'était appliquée à taire tout le long de l'échange –Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait eu voix au chapitre…

« - Je pense surtout qu'elle considère Astoria comme son amie parce qu'elle n'a pas de référence en la matière. Pansy n'a jamais su se faire apprécier des filles, c'est à peu près la seule nana de son cercle proche. » Souffla Draco, pensif, en se passant mécaniquement la main dans les cheveux.

« - C'est la séquence émotion ? » S'esclaffa la brune et interceptant le froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur elle précisa « Non, mais, présenter aussi froidement ça sonne plutôt tristement… »

« - Ah mais non, je voulais pas dire ça ainsi. En fait… » Il réfléchit quelques instants, tentant de traduire en mots ses pensées « La Pansy adolescente était plutôt classe, elle en jetait un max sans vraiment en faire des tonnes… Je sais ça peut paraître bizarre, mais elle inspirait un genre de respect, elle avait sa bulle. » Il ricana légèrement et ferma les yeux, continuant plus lentement, comme s'il se la remémorait en même temps qu'il expliquait : « Elle débarquait en cours avec son blouson en cuir, ses jeans troués à l'excès et ses Doc Martens, cigarette aux lèvres, le rouge à lèvres criards et zéro maquillage mis à part ça et ses griffes noires, elle arrivait souvent, l'air d'en avoir rien à battre cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil . Non en réalité, elle les portait peu importe le temps et elle en avait absolument rien à foutre que personne n'ose l'approcher. Y'avait un genre de truc mystérieux qui planait autour d'elle, qui faisait qu'elle était remarquée malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas spécialement jolie. » Il fit une moue amusée, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux résolument clôt. « Et les filles étaient vertes. Elles toutes, qui se pointaient habillées comme des copies conformes, le dernier sac griffé tendance au coude, elle se faisait éclipser par Parkinson et son look abracadabrant –je pense que sa garde-robe devait être exclusivement composée de noir et de vert foncé, c'est te dire- et les mecs… Enfin, elle nous tenait en respect et nous rabrouait juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'on ne s'y frotte pas trop. Elle avait déjà sa verve cinglante, à l'époque, et même les profs réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de la remettre en place, c'est dire. »

« - C'est une belle amitié. » Constata Hermione, un fin sourire aux lèvres, un peu émue par la façon dont Draco dépeignait la jeune femme et le ton doux qu'il avait utilisé tout le long. Ils semblaient vraiment très proches, c'était une surprise après cette petite conversation entre eux dont elle avait été la spectatrice. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, Draco Malfoy l'appréciait et la respectait.

« - Ouais, ça a été ma première vraie amie. C'était la seule à me remettre les idées en place sans prendre de gants. » Il rouvrit les yeux et ils pétillaient « Elle m'a même déjà cogné, c'est une barjot ! Je suis rentré avec un œil au beurre noir et mon père a déboulé à l'école en braillant que c'était une honte, indigne de l'enseignement requit au rang qui sied à un Malfoy et tout le tralala, je sais pas si t'imagine le tableau, c'était épique. J'étais dans mes petits souliers.» Il s'esclaffa quelques minutes silencieusement.

« - Je crois que je l'aime bien. » Déclara solennellement la brune, le visage sérieux.

« - En même temps, t'es au moins aussi tarée qu'elle. » Grommela le blond à voix basse.

« - Plait-il ? » Fit-elle semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

« - Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. » Tourna-t-il autrement sa pensée, évitant scrupuleusement le regard acéré où les prunelles noisettes pétillaient de malice, le faisant se sentir complétement mis à nu.

Elle ne fit aucuns commentaires, se contenant de se lever paresseusement et de rassembler les tasses vides et la théière sur le petit plateau pour les ramener à la cuisine. Elle entreprit ensuite de frotter avec application la table basse, sous le regard exaspéré du parasite-le-retour qui brûlait de lui dire qu'elle allait finir par l'éroder à la frotter aussi souvent, on en était quoi, à cinq-six lavage par jour ? Une barge, il ânonna de la tête et elle intercepta son expression désabusée, lui envoyant un charmant regard noir remplit de menaces s'il osait faire la moindre remarque.

« - J'aime qu'il fasse propre. » Asséna la maniaque, comme pour justifier l'injustifiable.

« - Sérieusement ?! Purée, si on m'avait parlé que j'aurai droit à un scoop pareil je serais venu plus tôt ! » S'étonna-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur, figé dans une pose de totale stupéfaction. Il ne jugea pas utile de mentionné le premier SMS de Pansy lui proposant un scoop et de repartir sur le débat des vingt-et-des-poussières minutes qu'il avait mise pour arriver. C'était franchement dispensable.

Elle lui envoya sa lavette sale en plein visage et, sortant de ses pensées, il la repêcha, pendant sur son nez, dans une moue dégoutée qui n'avait plus rien de feinte.

« - Pour une férue de propreté, t'es carrément dégoutante. » Dit le malheureux en balançant le carré spongieux, par-dessus son épaule et sans prendre la peine de vérifier, dans la direction présumée de l'évier. Au vu de la tête parfaitement scandalisée de la jeune femme, il devait avoir lamentablement échoué.

« - Vu le taux de microbes dans la saloperie que tu viens de _délicatement poser_ sur mon royal faciès, j'estime avoir le droit de prendre une douche. »

« - Oh vraiment ? Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, à nouveau ? Je me rappelle pourtant que la dernière fois cela ne s'est pas très bien passé pour toi… »

Scié par la nonchalance de la maitresse des lieux et cette facilité qu'elle avait de le contrecarrer, comme ça, sans difficulté, utilisant chacune de ses actions pour les retourner contre lui, il bloqua quelques secondes, hésitant à forcer sa chance et à se jeter dans la salle de bain. Mais elle avait raison, la dernière fois, elle l'avait flanqué dehors comme le dernier des abrutis. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la bonne technique –et concrètement, il avait déjà à moitié prit une douche aujourd'hui. Il pesa quelques instants le pour et le contre de raconter l'épisode Cho Chang puis estima qu'il avait déjà beaucoup trop parlé pour ce soir. De surcroît, elle ne connaissait pas l'intéressée et l'histoire n'aurait donc qu'un intérêt tout relatif à ses oreilles.

Et de noter, à nouveau, qu'il n'avait strictement rien apprit sur elle. Cette fille était entourée de mystères et réussissait à le faire blablater comme la foutue psy qu'elle était, sans jamais lâché une seule petite parcelle d'infos sur son propre vécu.

« - Hé, c'était comment toi, l'école ? Tu viens pas de la ville pas vrai ?» S'enquit Draco de la manière dont ça lui avait traversé l'esprit et s'étonnant de la brusque crispation de la jeune femme.

Elle avait tressaillit, son regard avait sombré dans le néant et son corps entier semblait tendu à un point où il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas bloquée un nerf dans la manœuvre. Ses lèvres pincées signaient leur grand retour et il estima, râlant intérieurement comme le gamin capricieux qu'il était, qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'apprendre quoi que ce soit avec une approche aussi frontale.

« - Va te laver, j'ai déjà été. Je te laisse mon canapé pour ce soir, tâche d'en être digne. » Le nargua-t-elle, se détendant et agitant un doigt provocateur devant elle dans un sourire factice qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Bonne nuit ! »

Et elle le laissa là, seul, à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu demander de si dramatique pour qu'elle s'enfuie à toutes jambes alors qu'elle avait survécu à Pansy Parkinson. Il hocha la tête puis soupira, purée, cette fille était vraiment étrange.

Et bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était un bien ou un mal.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois! Si vous regrettiez le manque de Dramione, vous devriez être (un tout petit peu) servis là, non ?

Héhé! Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec hâte vos retours !

Pleins de bisous hivernaux ! (Ca y est, ça caille, sortez les petites laines!)


	8. L'intranquillité

Oyez Oyez bonnes gens ! Vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre huit est là ! Oui, je sais, c'est un miracle digne de Noël (mais très en retard ou extrêeeemement en avance)

Bon, la note triste c'est que mon feu Laurdinateur (mon fidèle ami depuis quelques années) a entraîné dans sa mort tragique la maigre avance que j'avais de cette fic. Coup de chance, un papa noël très généreux m'a accordé un tout neuf, tout beau, tout rutilant PC mais, ce vieux fou, dans son extrême gentillesse m'a offert un ordinateur gaming. Or, connaissant ma passion dévorante pour les jeux vidéos, vous comprendrez que j'ai dû tester la bestiole.

Bref. Ces tests (Hum) plus le désespoir de devoir refaire les chapitres m'ont fait prendre un retard considérable et, voilà, de fil en aiguille et de combats sanglants en victoires providentielles, deux mois se sont écoulés... Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Mais je suis de retour ! Alors, Enjoy !

MERCI à tous pour vos petits commentaires/favs/follows ! Cookies et pétunias, j'vous aime pingouin!

* * *

Chapitre Huit.

* * *

Je souffle et souffre, me détruis  
Sous mon regard de simple ahuri  
Je passerai bien du temps avec lui.

 **Louise Attaque - L'intranquillité**

* * *

Il avait dormi chez la brune et s'était éclipsé dès le saut du lit –enfin, du canapé, mais s'il devait s'étendre en rectifications et précisions d'informations, il devrait également mentionné qu'il avait mal dormi et que son dos n'était plus qu'une surface cabossée lui infligeant des douleurs froides à chaque mouvements un tantinet spontané, lui coupant l'envie de se servir de ses bras pour les dix prochaines années- et s'était donc habillé prestement, frigorifié. Est-ce qu'elle allumait même le chauffage de temps à autre, bon sang de bonsoir ?

Bref, il avait mal dormi chez la brune et s'était éclipsé dès le saut du canapé le moins confortable au monde -et les Dieux des Calaminés lui soit témoin que cela faisait un _sacré paquet de sofa_ plus accueillant que celui trônant au centre de la pièce de l'appartement-témoin du 2ème. Il s'auto corrigea en « appartement d'Hermione », ne s'autorisant pas à prendre cette vilaine habitude, ce narquois « appartement témoin » qu'il finirait par sortir spontanément et qui lui apporterait un tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre et une marée sans fin d'emmerdes. Du type, justifier pourquoi il pensait cela sans mentionner la mise à sac de l'appartement et la fouille minutieuse de chaque satané placard, lui révélant qu'en fait elle était un fantôme sans passé et qu'il se posait de sérieuse question quant à sa réelle identité. « Hermione, c'est ton vrai nom ? T'es quoi, une espionne russe ? Une terroriste ? Un flic sous couverture qui surveille les petites sauteries de Zabini ? »

Clairement dispensable, il était trop jeune pour mourir –quelle que soit la réponse.

Il s'était donc levé extrêmement tôt, pour un lundi, jour qu'il abhorrait plus que tous autres, s'était trainé jusqu'à la machine à café et, faute de trouver de quoi obtenir le divin breuvage caféiné tant rêvé, il s'était habillé rapidement et s'était barré.

Il faisait encore sombre à travers les rideaux entrouverts et cela l'avait convaincu de quitter les lieux. Draco adorait cette sensation d'être seul au monde dans les rues faiblement éclairée par les quelques réverbères en fonction, errer dans les avenues désertes, la musique à fond et se lâcher prise, le transformant en brute de la pédale.

De plus, il avait envie de fumer et un besoin vital de café corsé.

Autant de –bonnes, d'après lui- raisons qui le poussèrent à soulever son royal derrière et le placer dans son pantalon sobre, de la veille mais chic tout de même malgré quelques plis qu'il tenta vainement d'aplatir gauchement avant de se résigner, laissant ainsi le champ libre à la brune pour pester contre le réveil trop matinal, son manque d'heures de sommeil et sa mine apocalyptique.

Il ferma délicatement la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et enfila ses chaussures en cuir sur le palier, s'assurant d'être le plus discret possible –et là, ce n'était plus pour Hermione qu'il le faisait mais pour lui-même, sait-on jamais que la psychopathe d'en face surgirait pour lécher son visage de haut en bas en guise de bonjour et l'inviterait à participer à son petit-déjeuner mortuaire à base de viscères.

Encore légèrement groggy de sommeil et les yeux boursouflés, ouverts en deux fentes, il entreprit de trainer sa carcasse dans la cage d'escalier, soupirant à feindre l'âme à chaque marche. Le jeune Malfoy n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver le confort de ses sièges en cuir et pousser le chauffage de sa voiture au maximum afin de voguer dans une petite bulle jusqu'au café le plus proche.

Il ne remarqua pratiquement pas l'homme montant en sens inverse la volée de marches et ne ressenti qu'un léger trouble de la légère bousculade qui en résultat. Son cœur s'affola simplement de ce brusque vertige, brisant sa rêverie, et ses bras s'étendirent de part et d'autre de son corps, trouvant un semblant d'équilibre difficilement. Lorsqu'il récupéra des appuis satisfaisants, lui permettant ainsi de tourner lentement son visage en direction de la perturbation imprévue, il s'aperçut que l'autre était déjà bien avancé dans son escalade. Complétement lessivé, Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment de repères temporels, peut-être avait-il fallut plusieurs bonnes secondes pour qu'il émerge et se retourne. Ou peut-être l'autre était-il extrêmement rapide. Du style supersonique, à la Flash ou même le petit hérisson bleu des jeux vidéos… Comment était-ce encore ? Sony ?

Il batailla avec sa mémoire et abandonna, se confrontant à un vide intersidéral plutôt affolant. Il était décidément bien trop tôt.

« - Malfoy ? » S'étonna ladite perturbation, d'une voix grave qui le soulagea. Ok, il était repéré, mais sauvé, ce n'était pas une ancienne conquête ou quelque chose du même ordre, c'était un homme à la silhouette certes plutôt androgyne, mais un mec.

Il sourit à moitié, luttant pour ouvrir un rien plus ses yeux et s'abaissant finalement à les frotter de ses poings assez longuement dans l'espoir de récupérer une vision à peu près normale –ses paupières étaient encore à moitié collée ensemble, lui offrant un champ de vision plutôt restreint-, puis il reporta son attention sur l'homme, immobile deux marches plus haut que lui et qui apparemment le fixait.

Cheveux noirs en bataille, pas coiffé depuis des mois, lunettes rondes, allure négligée et cicatrice tape-à-l'œil sur le front, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'agir de…

« - Potter ? » Grinça le blond, son envie de se barrer d'autant plus présente et l'impression qu'il nageait toujours dans les limbes du sommeil mais du côté cauchemardesque. Finalement, une ancienne conquête ça n'aurait pas été si mal.

« - Une preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait, que décidément, non, le hasard ne fait pas bien les choses. » Soupira, dramatique, Harry Potter en le méprisant de toute sa hauteur. « Si ce n'était pas assez clair, pour résumé, je n'avais aucune envie de revoir un jour ta tête, Malfoy. »

« - T'enflammes, c'est pareil de mon côté. Tomber sur St Potter dès le saut du lit, y'a de quoi commencer sa journée par une envie de se flinguer. »

« - Surtout ne t'en prive pas. »

« - Je ne voudrais pas te faire ce plaisir, mais… en parlant de gens qui donnent envie de se flinguer, j'ai croisé ton ex-femme hier. »

La mâchoire du brun se crispa et il remonta mécaniquement ses lunettes sur son nez, qu'il avait plissé ce qui les avait fait légèrement descendre. C'était un tic qui se manifestait systématiquement lorsqu'il était contrarié, il plissait le nez et devait remonter ses lunettes, signe clairement visible que la rencontre fortuite avec l'énergumène extravagant blond l'agaçait au plus haut point –la mention de son ex-compagne jouant un rôle non négligeable dans cet agacement.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? » Cracha-t-il sur un ton qui démentait sa question.

« - Oh Potty, Potty, Potty, pas de ça entre nous... Allez, tu ne veux pas de ses nouvelles ? » Soupira doucement le Malfoy dans un sourire perfide –bien qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage pour ce duel verbal de bon matin. Il demeurait Draco Malfoy, il ne pouvait s'abaisser à paraître diminué face à ce résidu de crotte de rat qu'était Harry Potter.

Ledit résidu de crotte de rongeur remonta pour la seconde fois ses beriques sur son nez qui s'était d'avantage froncé, lui donnant un air renfrogné du plus mauvais genre. Draco fit mine d'hausser les épaules face au mutisme de l'homme et tourna les talons lentement, s'apprêtant à entamer de nouveau sa descente, direction du café –peu importe où, juste, du café.

« - Connard. » Siffla l'autre dans son dos, le faisant s'immobiliser, un pied dans le vide. Il ramena sa chaussure sur la marche et joua avec sa semelle sur le coin saillant de la marche un instant avant de se tordre le cou en direction du haut des escaliers. « Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur elle. » Poursuivit le binoclard.

« - Jaloux ? » Ricana-t-il en demeurant de dos, le visage tourné dans sa direction voilé par quelques mèches blondes « Enfin, il y aurait de quoi, personne n'a jamais compris comment tu avais pu obtenir une fille pareille, alors la garder… C'était clairement hors de tes compétences. »

« - Et c'est toi qui parle de garder quelqu'un ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ta fiancée se faisait l'entièreté de l'équipe de foot Bulgare… Un pépin, peut-être ? Le grand Draco Malfoy n'assure pas au pieu et la malheureuse cherche du réconfort dans les bras musclés de vrai mec ?»

« - Oh pitié Potty, ne parle pas de muscles de cette façon, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une interview pour _Tétu Magazine_ … » Cita-t-il le quotidien gay sans aucune gêne puis, plus désinvolte, il asséna « Et pour ce qui est de mes compétences sexuelles… Demande à ton ex. »

Il appuya cette dernière déclaration d'un clin d'œil avant de dévaler les marches tranquillement, mains dans les poches comme à son habitude. Un café puis direction son nouveau boulot.

Il chassa l'image d'Harry Potter de son esprit embrumé, il était trop tôt pour s'énerver après tout, il n'avait même pas encore pu boire son café du matin et, sans lui, il était totalement indisposé pour réfléchir.

Son job… Le bureau ouvrait à 8h30, soit dans exactement une heure trente. Le réveil avait réellement été matinal, Draco n'était pas du tout reposé. Et encore moins disposé à aller bosser.

Il avait commencé il y a moins de trois semaines et il s'ennuyait déjà fermement. Il travaillait directement sous les ordres d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart, ténor du barreau reconnu, qui était en réalité un gros con.

Et il pesait ses mots.

L'homme était vaniteux, menteur et usurpait l'identité de certains, s'attirant leurs mérites. La renommée de son cabinet était surtout due aux biographies (qu'il rédigeait lui-même) où il se mettait en scène lors de grands procès, au cours desquels il défendait et gagnait des causes nobles, enjolivant à l'excès pour le plus grand plaisir de la ménagère lambda lisant ses âneries.

Draco s'était fait avoir. Et en beauté.

Il avait été dupé, s'était fait charmer par la description d'un poste sur-mesure et la promesse d'affaires juteuses alors qu'il n'en était rien. Oui, Lockhart l'avait roulé dans la farine, l'avait plongé dans le tonneau de goudron et avait déplumé des dizaines de volailles pour le faire se rouler dans les plumes avant de le placer en évidence sur le marché public. En d'autre terme, il s'était fait avoir comme le dernier des crétins.

Et il détestait ça.

De plus, s'il avait refusé l'offre du cabinet Nott, dirigé par la famille de Théodore, c'était parce qu'il avait refusé la simplicité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait accomplir quelque chose par lui-même, sans jouer de ses atouts. Pour prouver que lui aussi était capable d'y arriver, seul, de gravir les échelons et de se faire une renommée sans user de ce nom de famille qui lui ouvrirait toutes les portes sans jamais l'estimer à sa juste valeur.

Il s'était fourvoyé, aveuglé par sa rage de s'émanciper de son rang et de l'ombre de sa mère, il n'avait pas réalisé que Gilderoy ne l'avait engagé que pour pouvoir se pavaner en société en racontant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il était le patron de Draco Malfoy.

Ce fichu nom le poursuivait. Quoi qu'il fasse, il en était prisonnier.

Vraiment, il détestait cela.

C'était à la limite si ce crétin de Gilderoy n'avait pas installé une pancarte dans la rue annonçant qu'ici travaillait sous son aile le célèbre disparu des derniers mois, Draco Malfoy. Son bureau était d'ailleurs situé pile en face de l'ascenseur et la plaque « DRACO MALFOY » était si visible qu'un aveugle n'aurait pu la louper. Il y avait même son visage –SON VISAGE- placardé dans ledit ascenseur, à côté du bouton du deuxième étage.

Il se demandait un peu plus chaque jour s'il bossait vraiment comme avocat ou s'il était l'égérie du cabinet. Rageant. La vedette du bureau, leur homme-sandwich sans costume, un slogan de pub en deux mots « _Draco Malfoy_ ».

Et il était trop fier pour plier bagage maintenant et aller se présenter chez Nott & associés en rampant. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas pousser, il ne rampait pas. Jamais.

Devant personne.

Même si la situation semblait désespérée, il était décidé à s'en sortir seul.

D'ailleurs, il n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui, que son merveilleux patron se contente de son portrait épinglé partout, il ne l'aurait pas volé.

Draco Malfoy prenait un jour de congé. Ravi de cette décision, malgré la petite voix qui le traitait de lâche dans un coin de sa tête, il tourna l'angle de la rue avec un grand sourire.

Qui se fana dès lors qu'il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cette journée.

Il envisagea de kidnapper Hermione Granger – bien qu'il mettait sa main à couper qu'elle serait farouchement opposée à cette idée- et fouilla ses poches prestement, en quête de la petite clé permettant de déverrouiller à distance son véhicule.

Il lui fallut moins de trente secondes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Il poussa à de multiples reprises, le bras tendu dans diverses directions, sans résultats.

Aucun clignotement blanchâtre de phares LED dans la rue pourtant sombre alors qu'il était persuadé d'être garé dans les parages. Arpentant fiévreusement les rues alentour, parfaitement réveillé dorénavant, la constatation que sa voiture s'était envolée s'imposa. Encore.

Son sourire totalement envolé, il jura copieusement en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains –ce qui eut le mérite de faire ricaner la vieille du rez qui le lorgnait de derrière son foutu rideau en dentelle, il la voyait du coin de l'œil se gondoler en parlant à son chat et le pointer du doigt.

Moitié rageur, moitié dépité, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière et enclencha la lampe de poche, opérant un dernier et rapide tour d'horizon dans l'espoir fou que sa Mercedes se matérialise subitement devant lui.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, bien entendu.

Et là, un éclair de génie le frappa –d'après lui, si on devait prendre l'avis totalement neutre d'un passant quelconque (Prenons par exemple la mégère du rez-de-chaussée) il avait plutôt l'air d'un déséquilibré mental à se taper la tête contre le poteau interdisant le stationnement.

« - Mais c'est pas possible ! » S'étrangla-t-il en donnant un ultime coup de pied dans le panneau signalant la place handicapée. Il grommela deux-trois injures supplémentaires, le pied en main, en sautillant sur place sous le coup de la douleur. « MERDE ! » S'époumona-t-il dans un rugissement.

Il s'était fait mal. Si ça se trouvait, il s'était cassé le gros orteil, tiens.

C'était bien sa veine. Quel début de journée de merde, pas de café, Potter puis _ça_.

Mais il pouvait être considéré comme handicapé maintenant, au moins, non ?

Parce que, bien évidemment, sa voiture avait été embarquée –une nouvelle fois- puisqu'il s'était garé –comme le dernier des crevards- sur la place handicapée.

« - Bien joué mon con ! » S'encouragea-t-il en pianotant rapidement sur le clavier de son téléphone. Un coup de fil et une vingtaine de minutes à grelotter plus tard, un taxi s'arrêtait au bord de la route.

Descendant sans se presser la fenêtre, un roux cumulant toutes les caractéristiques du roux de base (Grains de beauté lui mangeant les joues, le nez, le front, le cou, les oreilles, le menton et sans doute même le reste du corps tranchant sur son teint de peau maladif) le harponna dans un reniflement méprisant :

« C'est vous, Draco Malfoy ? » Lut-il sur sa console centrale sans un regard pour l'interpellé. Visiblement profondément blasé, il leva les yeux au ciel devant l'absence de réponse de l'autre. « Bien, montez. »

Sans se faire prier, le blond ouvrit la portière pour la claquer violement derrière lui, s'attirant un regard noir du conducteur.

« - Je vous prierai de respecter mon bien, Mr Malfoy. Selon le code en vigueur des usagers pris en charge par un taximen homologués par l'Empire Britannique, aucunes détériorations de quelques types qu'elles soient ne sont autorisées sous peine de poursuite judiciaire et de frais de dédommagements conséquents. » Récita le roux dans un discours apparemment appris par cœur et très certainement lu chaque soir avant de s'endormir.

Draco soupira, ce matin était vraiment calamiteux.

Une cigarette. La nicotine lui remonterait un peu le moral et calmerait un rien son envie de fondre un boulon monumentale face à ce déchainement d'imprévu.

Il abaissa la fenêtre arrière du véhicule, parfaitement immobile au bord de la route et dont le chauffeur le fixait avec insistance, et sortit tranquillement une tige de son paquet, lissant entre ses doigts le papier légèrement froncé par endroit puis tassa lentement le tabac –en tapotant régulièrement la tige coincée entre le pouce et le majeur- sur le dos de sa main.

« - Rassurez-moi, vous ne comptez pas fumer dans mon taxi, Mr Malfoy ? »

Tiens, pour peu il l'aurait oublié celui-là. Draco leva des yeux exaspérés sur l'homme et le considéra quelques minutes.

« - Combien pour que vous la boucliez et m'emmeniez à la fourrière ? »

« - Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Fumer est prohibé dans ce véhicule, de plus, un pourboire ne pouvant excéder dix pourcent du prix de la course, selon le prix indiqué au taximètre qui se trouve ici » Indiqua-t-il les chiffres lumineux sur la console centrale. « De ce fait, aucun pourboire ne sera suffisant pour que je vous autorise à consommer pareille substance dans mon espace de travail. » Il marqua une pause, pour laisser l'effet se faire « Me la ''boucler'' est également exclu. Ces petites choses mises au point, puis-je savoir où vous désirez être emmené Mr Malfoy ? »

Sidéré, Draco ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Merde, il se prenait pour qui le rouquin ? Rendant les armes – matin pourri, manque de café et perspective de Susan à la fourrière- il s'affala d'avantage dans le siège et ferma les yeux.

« - Vous parlez trop et n'écoutez pas assez. » Souffla-t-il, las « La fourrière. »

« - C'est parti ! » S'exclama l'homme d'un ton sarcastique qui fit grincer des dents le Malfoy.

Ce dernier prit connaissance de l'identité de son adorable chauffeur, plissant les yeux pour décrypter les caractères sur la licence affichée au plafond, et s'étonna d'être vaguement familier avec le nom qu'il y découvrit. Percy Weasley. Il ne connaissait pourtant personne portant ce nom de famille, pourquoi ce patronyme faisait-il écho dans son esprit ?

Et là, la pièce tomba brutalement. Son trajet précédent, avec Pansy, au cours duquel il avait chanté en boucle la comptine d'anniversaire malgré les avertissements du chauffeur et les plaintes de la brune.

« - Vous êtes le navetteur officiel de la fourrière ou vous me suivez ? »

« - J'opterais plutôt pour un manque de chance, Mr Malfoy. » Rétorqua le roux dans un grommellement indistinct, lui aussi avait parfaitement reconnu son client.

* * *

. . .

* * *

« - Et où voudriez-vous partir ? »

« - Loin. »

« - Vous comprendrez que cela n'est pas suffisant, il me faudrait quelques détails supplémentaires… » Répondit d'un ton strictement professionnel et dans un sourire factice l'agent de voyage lui faisant face.

Pansy Parkinson soupira, il ne lui serait vraisemblablement d'aucune aide. Pas fichu d'être utile. Gé-ni-al.

« - Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, je veux aller loin. »

« - Hm hm. » L'incita à poursuivre l'autre dans un regard faussement intéressé.

« - Genre, vraiment loin. »

« - Mais encore ? »

« - Je ne sais pas moi, n'est-ce pas votre boulot de trouver une destination ? » S'agaça la jeune femme en pianotant nerveusement sur son genou.

« - Cela serait plus aisé si vous m'en disiez d'avantage. » Développa l'employé, toujours de ce ton professionnel et avec ce même sourire qui visiblement ne le quittait jamais et semblait affreusement surfait.

« - Je n'aime pas le froid. »

« - Un pays chaud, donc. »

« - Mais pas trop, je ne supporte pas quand il fait irrespirable. »

« - À la plage ? »

« - Non. Elles sont bondées à cette période. » Grimaça-t-elle.

« - Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, nous sommes tout de même en.. »

« - Oui, oui, bref, pas la plage. » Le stoppa-t-elle en se massant les tempes. Elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir s'il se mettait à la contredire.

« - Plutôt la montagne, dans ce cas ? »

« - Et pour y faire quoi ? » Haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé la cliente en tapotant de plus en plus vite sur son jeans.

« - Du sport, par exemple. » » Suggéra son interlocuteur comme une évidence.

« - Bonne blague. » Et comme il ne semblait pas saisir, elle précisa sèchement : « Non. »

« - Très bien. La campagne, alors ? »

Elle savait qu'elle se comportait en gamine pourrie gâtée, qu'il devait la trouver horripilante et pourtant elle ne faisait aucuns efforts. Elle n'en avait pas envie, pas la tête pour et son sourire de pacotille l'incitait à le pousser à bout.

C'était puéril, pas vraiment son genre mais, vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour.

Alors elle se permettait d'oublier sa bonne éducation et de faire un peu tourner en bourrique ce malheureux employé au large sourire qui s'évertuait à demeurer digne de son poste malgré les mauvaises manières de sa cliente. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, elle s'était lancée le défi d'en dire le moins possible –ce qui lui causait quelques soucis, elle devait réfléchir bien plus que d'ordinaire pour s'abstenir de l'inonder sous les informations.

Dans combien de temps la mettrait-il à la porte ?

« - Si je désirais aller à la campagne, je ne chercherais pas à aller loin, je resterais quelque part en Angleterre. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« - Quel genre de pays vous ferait envie, dans ce cas ? »

« - Le genre où l'on me fiche la paix. »

« - L'Australie ? »

« - Trop chaud. »

« - C'est un grand pays, je… »

« - Je n'aime pas les kangourous. » Le coupa-t-elle et cette ultime intervention fissura quelque peu le masque parfait de son interlocuteur.

Il s'humecta les lèvres quelques secondes avant de reprendre, un brin moins impassible :

« - Le Canada ? »

« - Je n'aime pas non plus les élans. Ni les lacs. Ni le froid, dois-je vous le rappeler ? »

« - Ce sont des stéréotypes, je peux vous assurer que… »

« - Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me proposer ? » S'enquit-elle sans écouter sa plaidoirie. Il semblait sur le point de craquer.

« - L'Italie, peut-être ? »

« - N'avais-je pas précisé : loin ? »

« - Il suffit parfois de changer d'environnement pour être dépayser, la distance n'est pas touj… »

« - Trop d'églises. Trop de pâtes. Et les gens y parlent avec les mains, je déteste les gens qui parlent avec les mains. » L'interrompit-elle immédiatement, ennuyée par la plaidoirie bateau de l'homme.

« - Je ne vois pas bien le rapport… »

« - Il n'y en a pas. Autre idée ? »

Cette fois, l'employé ravala définitivement son sourire et scruta sa première cliente de la journée de façon un tantinet moins amène. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir et doutait réellement de sa capacité à la contenter.

« - Je pense que je ne peux rien pour vous tant que vous ne saurez pas plus précisément ce qui vous conviendrait. » Finit-il par lâcher sombrement après un silence de mort.

« - Ben voyons. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser en plissant les yeux.

« - Vous m'en voyez désolé. » S'excusa-t-il en se recomposant un parfait faciès illisible, seuls ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un agacement contenu.

« - Et moi donc. »

« - Je vais vous laisser ma carte, recontactez-moi quand vous serez fixée, je me ferais une joie de vous recevoir à nouveau. » Mentit-il parfaitement en se levant pour lui tendre la main.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de la lui serrer, demeurant assise et le fixant intensément. Il retira son bras tendu et fouilla nerveusement dans un tiroir à côté de lui pour en extraire une petite carte plastifiée.

« - Vous trouverez mon numéro personnel ainsi que mon adresse e-mail sur ceci. » Expliqua-t-il en faisant glisser sa carte de visite sur le bureau vers la jeune femme. « Si vous avez la moindre question, je reste à votre disposition. »

Elle s'en saisit négligemment et lu rapidement les quelques caractères noirs s'étalant dessus avant de la fourrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« - Je vous remercie de votre aide, Monsieur S. Finnigan » Ironisa Pansy en continuant à le dévisager, articulant lentement le patronyme épinglé sur la chemise à carreaux de l'agent.

Il se racla la gorge, légèrement décontenancé et semblait incertain quant à la manière de procédé pour se débarrasser de cette dingue. Allait-elle au moins partir un jour ?

« - S. Finnigan… S comme Samuel, peut-être ? » Poursuivit-elle, faussement pensive en laissant son regard courir le long des présentoirs s'étalant derrière l'homme, ils étaient bondés de catalogues, tous parfaitement alignés et séparés de façon pratiquement maniaque. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait mesuré l'espace entre les différents fascicules pour les placer au centimètre près. L'ensemble de la pièce dégageait cette impression de rangement carré et de propreté excessive.

« - Seamus. » Corrigea automatiquement son interlocuteur.

Il sembla surpris lui-même de son accès de spontanéité et se passa un bout de langue nerveux sur la lèvre inférieur.

« - Je m'appelle Pansy. » Crut-elle utile de rajouter, amusée plus que gênée de son comportement inadapté. « Pansy Parkinson. »

Elle patienta, dévisageant allégrement l'homme qui paraissait se recroqueviller sous le regard insistant de la brune. Aucune réaction face à son identité. Vraisemblablement, le malheureux n'avait aucune idée à qui il avait à faire. Cela lui tira un sourire mesquin qui lui donnait un air carnassier et elle perçut nettement la difficulté qu'eut son vis-à-vis pour déglutir. Pour peu elle l'aurait plaint.

« - Merci de votre visite… » Déclara-t-il finalement en guise de salutations, avant de rajouter maladroitement, « Mademoiselle Parkinson. » Et il lui indiqua du plat de la main la sortie. « Et si vous désirez de plus amples informations, n'hésitez pas à… »

« - Je n'hésiterais pas à vous recontactez, oui, oui. » Elle opina de la tête avant de lui faire un sourire angélique « Soyez sans craintes, je ne vous oublierais pas. » Elle appuya cette dernière déclaration d'un léger clin d'œil et d'un regard acéré.

Il blêmit légèrement et elle se redressa souplement, étirant ses bras en découvrant légèrement son ventre. Notant avec une certainement satisfaction le regard de l'homme braqué sur ce petit carré de peau nu, pas qu'il ne l'intéresse mais elle était toujours flattée des regards masculins sur sa plastique. Bon, certes, pas tous les regards, les simples pervers se retournant pour mater ses fesses l'exaspéraient. Mais ce genre de regard furtif et totalement involontaire l'amusait.

« - À très bientôt, Seamus Finnigan. » Susurra-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Sa journée de la veille n'avait pas très bien terminé. Et celle-ci n'avait pas exactement bien débuté non plus.

C'était la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait espérer trouver un peu de réconfort dans l'endroit idéal pour se laisser aller à la rêverie : une agence de voyage.

Pas la sienne, ç'aurait été trop simple, celle d'un concurrent. Dean Thomas, le patron du prénommé Seamus, avait été nommé ''meilleur gestionnaire d'agence'' pour la seconde fois consécutive. Deux ans que Pansy, malgré toutes ses idées extravagantes et le cœur qu'elle mettait à l'ouvrage, se récoltait la seconde place. Purement écœurant.

Derrière ce Dean au sourire Colgate et au costume sentant l'achat au supermarché du coin dans le rayon bonne affaire. Son personnel n'était même pas exceptionnel, en plus. Ce Seamus n'était visiblement pas capable de gérer des situations de crise –elle se considérait comme cela- et son sourire trop faux aurait filé de l'urticaire à n'importe quel client un tant soit peu clairvoyant.

Vendre du rêve, c'était une vocation, pas un vulgaire job alimentaire que l'on faisait à la va-vite. Rassérénée, elle prit la direction de sa propre enseigne _«_ _Trip'On_ _»_ , prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de dure labeur et à pouponner ses clients.

Parce qu'elle était directe, elle osait poser des questions sans tourner autour du pot. De plus, elle avait cette capacité à deviner les gens, se fiant majoritairement à son instinct, leur concoctant des programmes sur-mesure qui collait parfaitement à leurs envies. Ses propositions étaient de qualité, elle ne travaillait qu'avec de l'exceptionnel et du sensationnel, se plaçant en marge de ce qu'on proposerait dans une agence standard. La banalité des vacances sur la Costa Brava, ce n'était pas son registre. Trop commun, trop abordable, trop populaire. Elle, elle assurait l'inédit.

Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, leva les lourds volets barrant les vitrines et alluma le chauffage. Elle enclencha la cafetière, poussa du bout de ses hauts talons sur le bouton d'allumage de sa tour d'ordinateur et se laissa tomber dans son siège. Il était dix heures, sa journée pouvait commencer.

La petite sonnette indiquant un visiteur retentit et elle leva les yeux, un sourire professionnel aux lèvres et le visage alerte. Mais Pansy se décomposa instantanément en avisant la personne se tenant face à elle de si bon matin.

« - Ma petite Pansy, tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue… Quelle superbe jeune femme tu es devenue, quelle élégance, quel raffinement, quel… »

« - Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite, maman ? » L'interrompit sèchement la superbe jeune femme, déesse de raffinement et d'élégance, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Si je ne peux plus venir saluer ma princesse ! » S'indigna faussement la femme en pinçant ses lèvres impeccablement recouverte d'une couche pourpre. Elle réajusta son écharpe Louis Vuitton tout en jetant un œil critique autour d'elle, cachant difficilement son mépris pour l'endroit en se cramponnant à son sac griffé.

Anthéa Parkinson demeurait vivement opposée à ce que sa fille unique soit une « vulgaire vendeuse », et que Pansy possède sa propre boutique, que ses affaires soient florissantes et qu'elle vende des voyages précautionneusement élaboré pour la bonne société fréquentée par ses parents n'y changeait rien. Une fille de sa condition n'avait rien à faire derrière un bureau à travailler du matin au soir. Elle aurait dû être mariée à un bon parti, faire un beau mariage et de beaux enfants tout en entretenant soigneusement son domaine –comprendre par-là, gérer les domestiques le faisant pour elle- et organiser des réceptions sulfureuses et des tea-time féminin au plus fort de l'après-midi. Anthéa ne cautionnait pas ce loft sordide en plein centre-ville où sa fille vivait, encore moins ce travail humiliant et frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque à chaque réflexion anti-mariage sortant des lèvres trop rouges de sa fille. Pansy avait toujours aimé la provoquer et elle avait longtemps mis ce comportement sur sa jeunesse, s'imaginant qu'à force de remontrances et d'années, elle prendrait en maturité et finirait par se ranger.

Bien mal lui en avait pris, sa princesse demeurait une fichue tête de mule totalement hermétique aux bons conseils de sa mère.

« - Tu ne viens jamais jusqu'ici sans une excellente raison. » Ne prit pas ombrage la brune qui s'était réinstallée et pianotait sur son clavier, se mettant définitivement au travail, une tonne de mails n'attendaient qu'elle.

« - Ce que tu peux être ingrate… Avec ta pauvre mère… Moi qui n'ai vécu que pour toi… » Soupira la matriarche d'un air tellement emprunté qu'il en était risible. Elle tira le siège réservé aux clients et l'inspecta comme si elle redoutait de s'assoir sur quelque chose d'hautement dégoutant.

« - Personne n'a fait ses besoins dessus, maman, assieds-toi bon sang ! » Perdit patience Pansy au bout de cinq bonnes minutes d'hésitation maternelle. Cette dernière jeta un dernier regard sceptique au petit fauteuil en cuir et s'y installa précautionneusement, du bout des fesses, dans une posture raide et emprunte de mépris. « Donc, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« - As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton père, récemment ? » S'enquit nonchalamment la cinquantenaire, son visage de poupée –cent pourcent refait- affichant une désinvolture que Pansy savait feinte, comme toutes les émotions affichées par sa chère mère, d'ailleurs.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pansy, ma chérie, pourrais-tu répondre? C'est extrêmement malpoli de répondre par une autre question, enfin ! »

« - Il s'est encore volatilisé ? »

La femme marqua un temps d'arrêt et sa bouche se tordit – ce qui faisait bouger son botox de façon étrange- avant de soupirer et d'approuver d'un signe sec de la tête.

« - Il est en ''voyage d'affaire'' depuis près de trois semaines. »

« - Tiens donc. » S'exclama, moqueuse, la fille unique des Parkinson. « Et en quoi cela me concerne ? »

« - Aurais-tu un peu d'argent à prêter à ta pauvre mère ? J'ai égaré ma carte bancaire et il se trouve que ton père est parti avec les maigres liquidités se trouvant dans le coffre du bureau, je suis littéralement sans le sou alors que nous sommes lundi et que j'ai mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire au Spa… De quoi aurais-je l'air si je l'annule faute d'argent alors que toutes mes amies s'y trouvent ? Non, décemment, je ne peux pas louper cette réunion, c'est impensable. Im-pen-sa-ble. Tu vas m'aider ma Pansy, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas faire ça pour ta maman, bien entendu que tu vas m'aider, tu es bien placée pour comprendre l'importance des ongles dans le monde cruel dans lequel nous évoluons, nous les femmes… Notre manucure reflète qui nous sommes. Seule une roturière sans éducation peut se permettre de présenté des petits ongles sales et répugnants. Ou pire, rongés. Oh, et que dire de celles qui conservent les vestiges d'un vernissage d'il y a plusieurs semaines, s'affichant avec des résidus de couleurs dans les cuticules alors que leurs ongles ont retrouvés un aspect à peu près normal, quelle abomination… »

« - C'est bon, maman, combien il te faut ? » S'exclama Pansy, exaspérée par le comportement de sa mère, en ouvrant son tiroir-caisse d'un geste sec.

« - Trois fois rien, ne t'en fait pas. Je te rendrais, bien entendu, dès que Priam refera surface… »

« - Cherche du côté de son bureau, j'ai déjeuné avec lui hier. » Claqua Pansy en fourrant quelques billets dans les serres de sa mère. Celle-ci s'empressa de fourrer l'argent dans son sac à main et de bondir sur ses pieds, brûlée par le contact du siège, avant de faire une moue se voulant peinée.

« - Hier, vraiment ? Pour quelle raison t'a-t-il accordé du temps ? »

Pansy essuya la pique sans moufter. Elle était immunisée contre le venin maternel.

« - Et pourquoi cela te semble-t-il si surprenant qu'il veuille simplement passer un moment avec sa fille unique sans que se cache des raisons derrière son invitations ? »

« - Voyons, Pansy, ma chérie, Priam est un homme. Il ne fait jamais rien de manière désintéressée, tu devrais le savoir à ton âge… »

La brune soupira et se mordit la langue pour ne pas rappeler à sa chère maman qu'elle ne venait la voir que lorsque son père disparaissait et qu'elle avait besoin d'argent. Ce débat ne mènerait à rien et lui filerait assurément la migraine.

« - J'attends. » S'impatienta sa mère en scrutant ses ongles dans une position très digne.

« - Il voulait que je lui organise un séjour. » Capitula-t-elle, agacée et souhaitant abréger cette comédie de mauvais goût. Tourner autour du pot n'était pas dans sa nature et elle savait pertinemment que sa mère était de la même tempe.

« - Oh. » Souffla la plus âgée avant de se reprendre « Et pourquoi ? »

« - Dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon métier ? » Répondit d'une voix sarcastique Pansy. Pourvu qu'elle s'en aille ou l'ouragan Parkinson ne répondrait plus de rien. Son agacement montant graduellement au fur et à mesure que s'étirait la visite importune de sa mère.

« - Ne sois pas insolente, jeune fille ! » La reprit cette dernière en agitant son doigt dans un signe de réprobation qui fit rouler des yeux ''l'insolente''.

« - Serait-ce trop demander de me laisser travailler maintenant ? »

« - Je ne quitterais cet… endroit que lorsque tu auras répondu à ma question. » L'avertit d'un ton sans appel sa mère, tapotant nerveusement du bout de ses Jimmy Cho le parquet clair.

« - Parce qu'il emmène en lune de miel une énième secrétaire ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je ne lui demande pas, maman, vos sordides histoires conjugales me sortent par tous les trous ! » Tempêta la brune, cette fois à bout de nerfs « Maintenant, j'ai du travail ! Profite bien de ton Spa ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se plongea dans sa boite mail sans accorder un regard supplémentaire à la matriarche Parkinson qui faisait la moue, offusquée.

« - Ne fronce pas les sourcils de cette manière, tu es hideuse et cela va te donner des cernes prématurément. Mais je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps, passe une bonne journée ma petite Pansy chérie ! »

« - C'est cela, bonne journée maman. » Grinça-t-elle, les yeux résolument fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle ne les releva que lorsque la sonnette caractéristique de la porte résonna, signifiant le départ de cette dernière et s'autorisa alors un long soupir de soulagement.

S'affalant dans son fauteuil, elle se permit quelques secondes de répit après cette visite on ne peut plus inédite. Son père, hier, et sa mère aujourd'hui. Quel hasard étrange s'il en était.

Ajouté à cela une touche de scandale résolument cordiale avec Astoria, la veille, qui lui donnait l'envie de grimper aux rideaux rien qu'à y repenser. Cette petite sotte n'avait pas « jugé utile de la prévenir qu'elle avait rompu avec Draco ». Pas jugé utile, hein…

Alors, qu'elle, leur meilleure amie –ou tout du moins, elle le pensait jusqu'alors- s'était fait un sang d'encre pendant qu'ils passaient chacun du bon temps de leurs côtés. Et elle s'était presque embrouillée avec l'imbécile blond à ce sujet, alors qu'il était revenu pour célébrer son anniversaire –malgré un retard considérable. Tout cela, parce qu'Astoria Greengrass préférait jouer aux veuves éplorées quelque part en Bulgarie au bras trop musclé d'un certain Viktor Krum. Ben voyons.

Elle grinça des dents violement et se rendit à l'évidence, elle n'aurait pas la tête à travailler ce matin. Sa mère l'agaçait, son père l'agaçait, Astoria la mettait en rage et elle ressentait un brin de culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Hermione Granger qui s'était montrée si aimable envers elle alors qu'elle n'était là que pour lui asséner une froide vérité qui n'était plus qu'un mensonge éhonté d'une garce brune tirée à quatre épingles et au sourire glacé.

Son cœur se serra. Astoria était une poupée de porcelaine, le teint pâle mangé par d'immenses yeux clairs et le sourire, bien qu'omniprésent, résolument froid. Affuté, comme ses canines. Toujours parfaite en toutes circonstances, elle ne s'était pas imaginée une seconde que Draco ait pu être innocent pour cette fois et avait regardé Astoria le détruire dans les médias sans intervenir. Gardant un silence poli lorsqu'il était mentionné malgré son envie de le défendre –après tout, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, pas vrai ? A force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle- elle écoutait benoitement les femmes de la bonne société le trainer dans la boue, souiller son nom et ricaner méchamment face à sa disparition. Bien fait, disaient-elles, qu'il ne revienne pas de sitôt, il risquerait d'être surpris par l'accueil qui lui sera réservé.

Sauf que non, Draco n'avait pas mérité ce traitement, la seule coupable, l'unique fautive c'était la poupée de glace. Cette fille froide jusqu'au cœur qui s'était érigée en amie alors qu'elle se jouait d'elle comme des autres. Pansy tapa hargneusement sur son clavier, les traits tendus, elle n'aimait pas passer pour une idiote. Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, cette petite harpie l'avait bien eue.

Elle l'avait consolée quand Dray l'avait quittée, essuyant les larmes dévalant les joues froides et bordant ce corps frêle perdu dans les draps de soie. Elle avait enduré, silencieuse, les paroles acerbes et les accusations, juré entre ses dents et consolé Astoria. Lui assurant qu'il n'était qu'un connard parmi tant d'autre, que oui, c'était dégueulasse de se barrer ainsi sans un mot d'explication, qu'elle le méprisait pour sa lâcheté.

Vaste blague.

Draco n'avait pas été un connard sans cœur –malgré tout le soin qu'il portait pour le paraître – il avait simplement laissé tomber sa fiancée adultère qui se pavanait aux bras du premier venu lui accordant un tant soit peu d'attention – et un compte en banque probant. Pathétique.

Ecœurée et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Pansy se cassa un ongle en tentant d'ouvrir sa canette de thé froid. Quelle journée de merde.

* * *

. . .

* * *

« - Sa Majesté Malfoy pourrait-il aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée ? » Cria Hermione depuis la salle de bain alors que, pour la troisième fois, on toquait. Elle sortait de sa douche et n'était pas encore prête à entamer une discussion quelconque, ses cheveux étaient hirsutes et son teint blafard complété par des cernes violacées du plus bel effet.

Le silence lui répondit et, seul le tambourinement contre le bois résonnait dans l'appartement. C'était suspect, ce silence. Que diable fabriquait ce maudit blond ?

Elle pesta en enfilant rapidement un pantalon de travail et une chemise bleutée, boutonnant méthodiquement par le bas celle-ci, puis s'élança vers le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la pièce et constata tout de suite la désertion du parasite, quand s'était-il éclipsé au juste ?

D'un haussement d'épaules, elle éloigna cette pensée, se dépêchant d'aller accueillir son visiteur matinal qui poireautait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« - Désolée Harry… » S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement avant même que le battant ne soit entièrement ouvert. « Je pensais qu'il… Enfin, bref, entre. » L'invita-t-elle, dans un geste du poignet avant de se détourner pour prendre la direction de la kitchenette. Une poigne solide l'en empêcha, la forçant à opérer un demi-tour et, dans la foulée, elle se retrouva blottie dans les bras de son invité.

D'un effleurement des lèvres contre son front et d'une pression des mains sur ses épaules, elle retrouva avec nostalgie les signes d'affection caractéristiques entre eux. Harry finit par reculer, lui adressant un sourire de travers, ses yeux verts pétillant de joie.

« - Tu m'as manqué, Mione. » Articula-t-il lentement, prenant mille précautions et ne quittant pas ses traits du regard, guettant le moindre signe qu'elle ait pu se braquer.

« - Café ? » Proposa Hermione en retour dans un demi sourire espiègle qui sembla rassuré le brun car il soupira et hocha vivement la tête en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux hirsutes avant de se laisser choir sur un des tabourets donnant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. « Quand je t'ai dit de passer lundi, je ne pensais pas te voir débarquer à huit heures tapantes. » Rigola-t-elle doucement en s'activant autour de la petite cafetière –qu'elle était surprise de trouver éteinte et vide, le blond étant pourtant aussi féru d'expresso qu'elle-même.

« - Je suis arrivé par le premier train. » Justifia simplement Harry, en étouffant un bâillement, ses jambes s'agitant de quelques tremblements nerveux tandis qu'il les pressait contre le barreau du siège. Il s'adonna à une inspection rapide de la pièce et s'étonna du canapé défait, aux multiples couvertures éparses et aux coussins désorganisés, tranchant avec la rigueur du reste de la pièce.

« - Ne fais pas attention au bazar » Le pria-t-elle en déposant une tasse fumante face à son ami.

« - Tu es bien installée, ici. » Nota-t-il gentiment avant d'indiquer le fauteuil dans son dos de son pouce « Tu dors dans le divan ? » Il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

Hermione répondit dans un marmonnement inintelligible tout en préparant son petit-déjeuner, dos à lui. Intrigué, Harry demeura silencieux, il savait qu'elle finirait par craquer et lui expliquer la raison de cette guerre de coussins.

« - Je prête mon canapé à un ... ami » Expliqua-t-elle finalement, hésitante quant au terme désignant le blond, tout en disposant une poêle où reposaient plusieurs œufs mollets et quelques tranches épaisses de lard au centre du plan de travail, se jugeant d'un bond souple sur un des tabouret et installant les assiettes rapidement devant eux.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, échangeant quelques nouvelles entre deux bouchées et évitant les sujets sensibles habilement. Il flottait un léger malaise, de temps à autre, qu'Harry balayait d'un sourire prudent en complimentant tantôt la nourriture, l'appartement ou encore Hermione. Il assura qu'elle avait bonne mine et que visiblement sa vie ici lui convenait parfaitement, ce qu'elle approuva gauchement en peinant à ne pas répliquer qu'elle avait une mine affreuse et qu'il était un piètre menteur.

À la place, elle lui sourit poliment en retour mais il ne put s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il y avait une fêlure dans ce geste. Il sonnait faux, mal assuré, un peu emprunté d'embarras, cette risette ne touchait d'ailleurs pas ces yeux, l'or de ceux-ci demeurant ostensiblement fixe et un peu terne. Ses yeux noisettes semblaient fatigués, comme plus âgés que le reste du corps de la jeune femme, empreint d'une touche de tristesse qui côtoyait une inflexibilité morale surprenante. Hermione était, certes, moins cabossée mais visiblement ses vieux démons avaient la peau dure.

« - Installe-toi, je me prépare en vitesse ! » Dit-elle une fois la dernière bouchée engloutie et après un regard effaré sur l'horloge. Elle n'était pas en avance. Et elle détestait cela, comme toujours en proie à la panique au moindre petit dérèglement. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et elle se détendit imperceptiblement, lui indiquant le salon du plat de la main tout en sautant bas de son siège pour s'empresser de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Harry rigola doucement en la voyant faire avant de s'épousseter puis de lentement débarrasser la table, rien ne changeait la notion extrême que ce faisait la petite brune de la ponctualité. Il nota les trois soucoupes et le service à thé dans le lave-vaisselle et se promit d'en apprendre plus sur les fréquentations de son amie, il était soulagé de découvrir une vie sociale à la brune, finalement peut-être se fourvoyait-il et s'inquiétait-il inutilement ?

Paresseusement, il vogua jusqu'au canapé, laissant libre cour à sa curiosité et détaillant les murs vierges et les armoires impeccablement époussetées. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur un petit carton déposé semblait-il hâtivement sur la table basse.

S'installant face à ce dernier, il pesa le pour et le contre, effleurant du regard l'écriture fine et soigneuse courant sur ce dernier sans en discerner les mots. Pouvait-il décemment le lire ? Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et, comme la brune ne réapparaissait pas, il fit glisser du bout des doigts le papier dans sa direction et s'en saisit précautionneusement.

Ce qu'il y lut lui décrocha la mâchoire et lui fit écarquiller les yeux tout grands derrière ses verres. Abasourdi, il relut les quelques maigres phrases hâtivement puis, estomaqué, il repositionna la carte là où il l'avait trouvée.

Draco Malfoy avait passé la nuit ici. Comment diable était-ce possible ? Ses poings se serrèrent douloureusement et ses entrailles s'enflammèrent. Ce connard ne ferait pas souffrir Hermione, il ne le permettrait pas. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point c'était un être vil, arrogant et dénué de sentiments. Jamais son amie n'accepterait pareil personnage dans sa vie, il représentait tout ce qu'elle exécrait. Mais comment était-ce possible alors ?

Il secoua la tête nerveusement, réfutant les suppositions abracadabrantes qui l'assaillaient, et attendit patiemment qu'enfin une explication plausible achève de le rassurer. Hermione Granger pourrait expliquer cela, sans aucun doute, il devait exister une foutue bonne raison à tout cela. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« - Hermione ? » Finit-il par s'impatienter tandis que la brune ne revenait toujours pas. « Ca c'est bien les filles… » Marmonna-t-il quand il discerna un petit ''Oui, oui, j'arrive'' depuis la porte fermée.

Métamorphosée en femme d'affaire impeccable, elle vint le rejoindre dans un sourire tendre qui chassa momentanément sa récente découverte. Définitivement, Hermione n'était plus la petite fille perdue qu'il s'appliquait à consoler en lui prêtant ses livres de cours.

Malgré son statut d'orphelin, Harry avait fait ses études dans le privé. Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés -d'après les histoires de son parrain, Sirius Black- à Poudlard, collège privé britannique contenant l'entièreté de la petite bourgeoisie Londonnienne et plus encore. Il y était boursier et pas tout à fait intégré mais, il devait bien l'admettre, l'enseignement dispensé y était exceptionnel. Hermione, elle, avait étudié dans leur petite bourgade d'origine et s'était très vite intéressée d'avantage aux leçons d'Harry qu'au sienne. Elle lui empruntait ses notes, ses livres, maîtrisait le programme du jeune homme et s'énervait quand il revenait avec des feuilles de cours incomplètes. Inutile de mentionner ses réactions face aux résultats tout juste acceptable du brun… Ils se voyaient durant les vacances et ce, depuis leur plus jeune âge pourtant l'amitié qui les liait était forte, vraie, unique.

Bref, Harry Potter avait côtoyé Draco Malfoy toute sa scolarité. Il connaissait le phénomène. Et il était hors de question qu'il partage sa meilleure amie avec _lui_.

« - Tu es magnifique, Mione. » La complimenta-t-il sincèrement et elle lui envoya une œillade peu amène qui le fit pouffer. Toujours aussi peu réceptive aux compliments, apparemment.

« - Je suis désolée, Harry, il faut vraiment que je file… » Le prévint-elle, mal à l'aise en enfilant gauchement une bottine noire, en équilibre sur une jambe. « Je termine à treize heures, tu peux rester ici si tu le désires. »

Il accepta d'un sourire léger et elle le lui rendit, lui souffla un baiser et sans un mot de plus, s'en fut.

Les yeux verts se posèrent à nouveau sur le petit morceau cartonné sur la table et il ferma les yeux brièvement.

« - Merdouille, j'ai même pas pu lui demander… »

Harry zieuta méchamment le papier puis se résolut à s'allonger dans une grimace révulsée, à la place occupée précédemment par son plus vieil ennemi, il était complétement vidé. Une petite sieste puis Hermione serait de retour et ils discuteraient.

Parce qu'il avait bon nombre de choses à lui dire. Et autant à se faire raconter, vraisemblablement.

* * *

Pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, qui se souvenaient de moi et de cette fiction : DANS MES BRAS !

Mon éternelle dévotion (ou quelque chose du même genre) contre un commentaire. Si si.

Des bisous et à la prochaine!


	9. Tu danses et puis tout va

**Heu... Coucou ? Il y a encore quelqu'un par ici ? (petit rire gêné) Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai disparu des radars pendant plus d'un an. C'est long. Mais, mais, vous vous rappelez de moi, hein ? Comment ça, je ne le mérite pas ?! Bande de sacripants!**

 **Plus sérieusement, navrée de l'attente considérable, j'ai fait un énorme blocage sur l'écriture de façon générale. Plus rien, plus un seul petit mot, ça refusait de sortir. Mais me revoilà, plus motivée que jamais et avec une multitudes de choses a déverser sur mon clavier ! Alors, j'espère que vous êtes prêts !**

 **Merci pour les commentaires, mille fois, c'est vous surtout qui m'avez redonné l'envie de batailler avec cette page blanche qui me narguait. Merci. Du fond du coeur.**

 **On se retrouve en bas! En attendant, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à me lire (ou relire s'il y a des survivants?).**

* * *

 _Tu m' demandes si ça va,_ _ **  
**_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te réponde?_ _ **  
**_ _Comment tu veux qu'je l'sache?_ _ **  
**_ _Ça dépend des secondes,_

 _Évidemment_ _qu' ça va,_ _ **  
**_ _Mais c'est facile à dire,_ _ **  
**_ _Et si j'm'y penche un peu d' trop_ _ **  
**_ _C'est le vide qui m'attire_ _ **.  
**_ _ **Boulevard des airs - Tu danses et puis tout va.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **13h31 – Complexe urbain « L'azur », Zone désaffectée.**_

Les fesses posées sur le capot de sa précieuse auto et le porte-feuille allégé de quelques billets, merci Susan, Draco consultait son téléphone. L'effronté ne cessait de vibrer et il lui devenait compliqué de l'ignorer : Lockhart lui avait sonné environ huit-cent fois. Et Pansy pratiquement autant. Il était treize heure trente-et-une. Il froissa rapidement l'emballage en papier du sandwich qu'il venait d'engloutir et effectua quelques lancers de la petite boule obtenue avant de mal estimer la trajectoire de celle-ci et de l'observer, quelques mètres plus loin, le narguer.

Dans un soupir agacé, il constata que son smartphone vibrait derechef sur la tôle et il fourra l'engin dans sa poche arrière en se dandinant légèrement sur l'avant de son véhicule-chéri. Il s'ennuyait mais certainement pas au point de répondre à ces deux hystériques.

La solitude c'était bien. Mieux que de se faire enguirlander par Parkinson pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison. Elle déraillait souvent et passait sa vie à s'époumoner, à se demander comment ses cordes vocales pouvaient supporter pareil traitement. Puis, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier, d'accord, il n'avait pas été au travail et c'était pas franchement un comportement mature et réfléchi. Tout de même, il avait un peu foiré là. Il aurait du affronter Gilderoy et lui dire sa façon de penser plutôt que de se planquer comme un lâche dans un endroit sordide.

Il releva la tête et observa les alentours, un terrain vague dégageant une atmosphère de déchetterie abandonnée, des détritus volant au gré du vent et des tags fluo sur chaque centimètres disponibles, l'espace était engoncé entre deux larges tours d'habitation désaffectées. Problème de fondations instables, quelque chose du genre, les études géologiques n'avaient pas prévu que le sol bouge et le bâtiment tout entier risquait de s'enfoncer, sa masse excessive le rendant peu stable. Les géants de béton s'étiraient donc vers le ciel, poutres et colonnes visibles, éventrées de châssis ou tout autre matériaux, simple construction grisâtres qui s'effondreraient lentement. L'endroit était lugubre. Où qu'il porte le regard, il était seul et le moindre bruit aurait pu le faire sursauter. Seul le ciel d'un bleu parfait tranchait dans cet horizon de grisaille. Il faisait chaud, la matinée qu'il avait passé dans le conteneur de la fourrière l'avait fait suer à grosses gouttes et il aurait volontiers plongé dans un bain glacé.

Il s'humecta les coins des lèvres, retroussa les manches de sa chemise au dessus de ses coudes et s'y reprit à trois reprises pour faire des bords parfaitement symétriques. La classe était un art dans lequel un Malfoy se devait d'exceller, après tout.

Cette pensée lui tira un sourire ironique et il visualisa sa mère, tirée à quatre épingles, l'inspectant des pieds à la tête, la moue hautement désapprobatrice, là, présentement, vautré sur sa voiture dans ses fringues froissées de la veille et dans cet environnement qu'elle qualifierait ''d'indigne de sa personne''. Sa mère. Il grogna, sauta de son perchoir, dégaina son téléphone plus vite que Lucky Luke _himself_ et le déverrouilla d'un glissement – bonheur!Pourquoi n'avait-il pas supprimé ce stupide code bien avant ? Ça changeait une vie- avant de se rendre dans son journal d'appel -l'icône était surplombée d'une bulle rouge indiquant 18 appels manqués- et de recomposer le dernier numéro entrant.

 _« - Salut les nazes, vous êtes actuellement sur mon répondeur. Plusieurs raisons à ceci : Soit je suis trop occupée pour vous répondre, soit je n'ai absolument aucune envie de vous parler, soit je décuve -surtout si nous sommes dimanche-, soit je suis morte et alors, vous avez intérêt à être en train de prévoir l'enterrement de l'année, type Grâce Kelly. Vous pouvez laisser un message vocal, faites vous plaisir, mais sachez que je ne les écoute pas. Du coup, il est plus adéquat de resonner. Oh, si c'est urgent, essayer le numéro de l'agence. Besos. »_

Draco haussa un sourcil, décolla son téléphone de son oreille, observa longuement l'appareil puis raccrocha. Pansy arriverait toujours à le prendre de court. Il secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes balayant sa nuque, un petit rire désappointé résonnant dans l'endroit désertique.

.

* * *

.

 _ **13h31- Bistrot « Au vieux Chaudron », table n°9 (à côté de la porte d'entrée)**_

Hermione, mal à l'aise dans cette petite brasserie déserte, fixait Harry de ses grands yeux noisettes. Elle avait essuyé un florilège de questions plus ou moins embarrassantes et commençait doucement -mais sûrement- a envisagé un repli stratégique. Le brun ne décollerait pas de ses rapports cordiaux -maigre qualificatif mais elle n'en avait d'autres- avec l'envahisseur blond. Elle ne s'expliquait pas tant de rancœur et, malheureusement, si Harry l'assaillait d'interrogation, il ne répondait pas aux siennes. Le repas s'annonçait long.

Très long.

Elle avait bien essayé de changer de sujet, de détendre l'atmosphère, elle s'était même mise à raconter quelques blagues grivoises entendues dans les couloirs de l'hôpital -et il ne fallait pas connaître Hermione Granger depuis longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun talent dans ce domaine. Régulièrement, elle s'emmêlait et se retrouvait à raconter la chute de la plaisanterie avant même de se souvenir du début. Une calamité, vraiment. Mais elle faisait chou blanc. Harry la fixait, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les lèvres si serrées qu'elles formaient une ligne blanche.

Elle poussa un soupir, prétendit un rendez-vous urgent et s'esquiva dans une rapide embrassade un peu raide. Son coeur se serra alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer du temps avec Harry. Quelle tête de mule, incroyable d'être aussi borné. Et ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à faire jusqu'à 16h30.

Elle s'immobilisa net sur le trottoir et manqua d'être emboutie par un grand homme marchant d'un pas vif, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, qui lui rugit dessus de se ranger sur le côté. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer que les trottoirs, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, appartenaient à tous et qu'il avait juste à regarder où il posait ses pieds immenses au lieu de râler. Les hommes étaient vraiment de mauvaise foi. Elle se renfrogna et, agacée, se dirigea vers le quartier commerçant de la ville.

.

* * *

.

 _ **13h31 – « Trip'On », Seconde meilleure agence de voyage de la ville.**_

Dans sa chaise de bureau, Pansy Parkinson gardait un silence poli teinté d'agacement face à une vieille mégère d'une soixantaine d'années refusant que son chien voyage en soute et beuglant qu'elle était Walburga Black en guise de ponctuation. Elle répétait pour la énième fois que, non, « Patmol », l'énorme dogue noir qui bavait actuellement sur son parquet et menaçait de noyer la tour de son ordinateur, n'était pas admis en cabine. Et ce, même si l'on lui réservait un siège.

C'était drôle, tout de même, ces pro-canidés qui s'évertuait à considérer leurs amis à quatre pattes comme des humains. Poussant le vice jusqu'à leurs acheter des poussettes ou leurs attribuer un oreiller dans le lit. Puis, cette question qu'ils avaient tous à la bouche : « Vous aimez les chiens ? ». Deux catégories de personnes, dans ce cas. Ceux qui proclament préféré les chats – comme s'il s'agissait d'une justification valable ou d'une quelconque réponse. D'accord, très bien, tu aimes les chats mais quel est le rapport ? Si je réponds adorer les pandas, est-ce que ça marche aussi ? Absolument pas. Merci. Cet argument est donc non recevable- et ceux qui affirment que oui, oui, ils adorent et se sentent alors obligés de caresser ledit animal même si celui-ci est totalement effrayant/laid/sale/baveux.

Dans tous les cas, rares sont les audacieux à affirmer leurs opinions : « Non, je n'aime pas les chiens, ils sentent mauvais, bavent partout, font du bruit et sont encombrants. Le seul contact de leurs langues râpeuses sur ma peau me hérisse d'horreur, leurs aboiements me portent sur les nerfs, il faut les sortir -or je déteste ruiner mon brushing en partant en quête d'un poteau lambda- et ils mâchouillent vos meubles Ikea. Ils foutent des poils sur mes pulls en cachemire, se font les dents sur mes paires de bottes, bousillent mes tapis avec leurs empreintes boueuses et fouillent les poubelles. Non, je n'aime pas les chiens. Pire, je les hais. Je prétends être occupée quand ma grande tante demande pour que je garde son bichon maltais aux yeux collés par les crottes nauséabondes et je m'éclipse quand ce même bichon, Kiki de son petit nom, vomit les restes de spaghettis bolognaise ingurgités la veille sur le canapé en cuir italien. ».

Il est inutile de préciser que Pansy faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie, ceux qui clament haut et fort leurs aversions sans s'inquiéter outre mesure d'heurter la sensibilité d'autrui - « Pauvre Kiki, bouche toi les oreilles, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit la vilaine dadame. » avait dit sa vieille tante avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Et Pansy avait été immensément soulagée d'être ainsi dispensée des visites bi-mensuelle à la vieille acariâtre et son odieux canidé.

« - Mon Patmol doit être sur ce vol ! » Glapit soudainement Mrs Black en guise de rappel à la réalité et Pansy se raidit imperceptiblement dans sa chaise de bureau.

« - Je vous ai déjà expliqué que la seule solution était de le placer en soute dans une cage spécialisée, madame. Je suis navrée mais il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Il en va de la sécurité des passagers. » Rétorqua-t-elle cependant assez vivement pour que son absence passe inaperçue.

« - La sécurité ? Mais mon bébé n'est pas dangereux, regardez-moi cette gueule d'amour ! »

Et la vieille agrippa furieusement le nez de son chien pour le diriger dans la direction de la jeune femme, dans un geste désespéré supposé l'attendrir. Ce dernier supplia Pansy de ses yeux tombants et celle-ci roula les siens, lassée de cette conversation insoluble.

« - N'est-il pas adorable, hein mon gros loulou que tu es adorable ? C'est qui le bon chien-chien à sa maman ? »

La brune soupira.

« - Trouvez une solution. » Changea brutalement de ton la vieille femme en ramenant son sac à main sur ses genoux et en reprenant sa posture guindée.

La jeune femme acquiesça distraitement.

En réalité, Pansy était désormais à des kilomètres de cette discussion, réfugiée des lieux sous la mer. Elle songeait sérieusement à se mettre en quête de Port-Royal. La cité avait été goulûment engloutie dans sa majorité et offrait donc un lieu d'habitation de choix. Seule, bercée par les vagues et entourée d'épaves datant de l'âge d'or de la piraterie, ça pourrait être une solution idéale. Quoique des pirates et des brigands, elle en avait son lot dans son quotidien, même s'ils n'avaient pas le même chic vestimentaire ni la prestance qui sied à des capitaines rebelles, leurs coffres étaient également empli de richesses dorées. Enfin, d'après les scientifiques Venise et Miami devraient elles aussi bientôt couler, ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir et de se préparer à une existence sous-marine...

Du coin de l'œil elle vit l'écran de son Iphone s'allumer et le nom de Draco apparaître. Vraisemblablement, son merveilleux ami d'enfance venait de se rendre compte qu'elle cherchait à le joindre depuis le matin. Soit, il patienterait. Que ça lui fasse les pieds.

« - Vous m'écoutez ? » Glapit sa cliente et Pansy reporta un regard blasé sur la mégère.

« - Bien entendu, Mrs Black. Je suis en train de réfléchir activement à une solution. Je ne vous promet rien et il est très possible que cela coûte un certain prix mais... »

« - Peu m'importe, faites. Je paierai ce qu'il faudra. »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres rouges de la petite brune, elles allaient finalement pouvoir se mettre d'accord alors.

.

* * *

.

 _ **16h23 – Arrêt de bus 'Snooty Street',**_ _**périphérie de Londres**_

Le bus s'arrêta au bout de la rue et la jeune femme dévala les quelques marches raidement, regagnant le trottoir à petits pas pressés. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et le soleil, haut dans le ciel, faisait l'honneur de sa présence en infligeant à chacun une chaleur de plombs. L'atmosphère était moite et la sueur perlait sur le front d'Hermione alors qu'elle se hâtait sur les petits pavés, longeant la grille de fer forgé imposante et la haie offrant un brin d'ombre salutaire. Elle s'immobilisa face au portail en fer plein et appuya sur l'interphone sans hésiter.

« - Cabinet du Dr. Firenze. » La salua la voix grésillante et lointaine de la réceptionniste.

« - Bonjour, Hermione Granger. Je suis attendue. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le portillon émettait le bruit caractéristique signifiant que l'entrée lui était accordée. Elle poussa l'orfèvrerie ouvragée et pénétra dans le domaine d'un pas sûr.

Face à elle, un bâtiment aux proportions grandiloquentes et aux hautes fenêtres se profilait. Le lourd fronton de pierre surplombant un impressionnant escalier clair et quelques colonnes de marbre soutenait le tout. Le petit château, comme le surnommait Hermione en elle même, était en réalité un ancien manoir aristocrate de style néoclassique datant de la fin du 19ème siècle. Son propriétaire devant d'ailleurs certainement être issu de la même période.

Guindé, intemporel et d'allure fier, le manoir était à l'image du professeur Firenze. Ce dernier dirigeait un centre de psychanalyse réputé et être suivi par cet érudit en personne était un privilège.

Privilège qu'Hermione ne devait qu'à son statut d'élève modèle puisqu'elle avait été remarquée par Firenze lors de ses études, celui-ci ayant été un membre du jury lors de son doctorat. L'estime mutuelle qu'ils se témoignaient avait poussé la jeune femme a se tourner vers lui lorsqu'elle avait senti le besoin d'évacuer. Depuis quelques années maintenant, elle avait rejoint sa patientèle et, s 'ils avaient une relation médecin-patient classique avec protection des informations privées et tout ce qui s'en suit, ils étaient surtout collègues et amis.

Poussant la colossale porte à double battant, elle investit le hall d'entrée dans un couinement de gonds qui vit relever la tête à la petite impétueuse de l'accueil. Hermione nota immédiatement qu'elle était nouvelle et bien moins accueillante que son prédécesseur.

« - Bonjour Miss. Il me faudrait votre nom et le nom du médecin avec qui vous avez rendez-vous . » L'harponna la jeune femme d'une traite, la voix blasée, un sourire pincé ornant ses traits. Hermione se mordit la langue pour ne pas rajouter « s'il vous plaît » à la fin de la phrase de la femme, comme on reprendrait un enfant ayant manqué de la plus élémentaire des politesses.

« - Bonjour. Granger Hermione. J'ai rendez-vous dans... » Rapide coup d'oeil sur son poignet « environ cinq minutes avec le docteur Firenze. » Répondit-elle succinctement à la place.

« - Oh. » la réceptionniste jeta un œil suspicieux à son agenda et feuilleta raidement quelques pages « Je suis désolée, je ne vois rien dans son emploi du temps… Peut-être vous seriez vous trompée de jour ? »

Hermione claqua la langue et retint le soupir que l'attitude peu avenante de la jeune femme lui inspirait.

« - Ecoutez, je connais bien le docteur Firenze, il sait que je viens aujourd'hui et m'a donné personnellement rendez-vous à cette heure. Peut-être devriez-vous voir directement avec lui ? » Hermione lui adressa un sourire et haussa un sourcil, tentant de tuer dans l'œuf toutes protestations de la standardiste.

« - Personnellement, hum ? » Souligna dédaigneusement cette dernière, sceptique.

« - Bon, il vous faut un mot signé de sa main pour me laisser entrer ou vous allez vous décider à bouger ? » S'agaça cette fois clairement la brune.

« - Un instant je vous prie, je me renseigne. » Marmonna celle-ci, le visage désormais clairement renfrogné. Elle tourna les talons et emprunta la porte située derrière l'accueil, disparaissant de la vue d'Hermione une poignée de minutes. La brune s'autorisa une vérification rapide de l'heure et fut frustrée de constater qu'elle était désormais en retard. Sa précieuse ponctualité mise à mal. Tout cela par la faute de cette petite incapable hautaine qui ne la croyait aucunement et la jugeait déjà comme une menteuse éhontée alors même qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle retint à grande peine une remarque sarcastique quand l'employée fit son retour, un sourire composé aux lèvres, et l'informa qu'effectivement le docteur l'attendait dans ses jardins privés à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ben voyons.

Sans un regard et en coupant court aux explications de la femme quant au chemin à suivre, Hermione passa l'arche donnant sur le couloir de l'aile sud et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le salon bleu, celui qui donnait sur la terrasse plein sud et hautement fleurie où Firenze aimait prendre son thé en cette saison.

Le dos bien droit dans un fauteuil d'extérieur en osier, ses longs cheveux blonds couvrant ses épaules frêles, les yeux aussi clairs que deux saphirs délavés et un air mutin soigneusement caché derrière une tasse en porcelaine jaune, l'éminent docteur attendait visiblement Hermione.

« - Docteur Granger, quel plaisir que vous me fassiez une petite visite. » Claironna-t-il.

« - Docteur Firenze, tout le plaisir est pour moi allons. » Inclina brièvement la tête la brunette, l'air guindé.

Il ricana brièvement et elle lui rendit un sourire crispé qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Excès de courtoisie. » Proclama-t-il vivement en posant sa tasse et en inclinant le visage légèrement, observant attentivement sa visiteuse, plantée au centre des pavés de la terrasse. Il sourit soudain largement « Quelle mine renfrognée, Hermione. Où est passé mon petit rayon de soleil habituel ? » S'exclama faussement dramatique l'érudit.

« - Hm. Tu as changé de réceptionniste , Ray? » demanda la jeune femme sans faire grand cas du cirque de son ancien professeur et de façon pas-tout-à-fait-innocente, son agacement sous latent encore bien visible.

« - Elle a posé problème ? »

Les yeux très clairs la dévisagèrent et elle se sentit soudain bien nue.

« - Non, pas vraiment. Je pense que je suis peut-être un peu irritable, aujourd'hui. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir en passant une main dans sa cascade brune.

« - Désires-tu une tasse de thé ? » Sourit l'homme tout en piochant déjà la seconde tasse attendant sagement sur le petit plateau de bois et en s'appliquant à la remplir avec la théière moutarde, le tout dans un mouvement paresseux témoignant d'une longue habitude. Elle hocha la tête et il indiqua calmement le siège en osier face à lui du plat de la main. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle et laissa voguer son regard sur les parterres travaillés et magistralement fleurit en cette période.

La tasse fumante fut déposée délicatement devant elle sur la mosaïque sophistiquée de la petite table et elle reconnecta avec la réalité, abandonnant son songe et ses observations des petits sentiers de grosses pierres savamment disposés entre les rangées de lourdes fleurs, le lierre rongeant en partie certains passages et les épis sauvages de quelques graminées débordant des bordures droites.

« - C'est dingue ce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui. Difficile de croire qu'on soit déjà presque en octobre… Septembre est passé si vite. » Souffla la brune en avisant une mésange qui l'observait depuis une petite cabane à oiseaux en rondins, lorgnant sur les miettes du gâteau sec que mâchait tranquillement le docteur Firenze.

« - Tout va bien, Hermione ? » Question rhétorique, bien entendu. Il paraissait inquiet et son regard emplit de sollicitude fit détourner les yeux de la brunette aussitôt qu'elle s'en aperçu.

« - Parfaitement. » Elle piocha un biscuit chocolaté sur l'assiette « Harry est en ville pour quelques jours. » Elle croqua une pépite et laissa un bref silence s'installer le temps de déglutir « On a mangé ensemble ce midi et… A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi tendu. » Ses sourcils se levèrent d'eux-même au souvenir pas si lointain de leur déjeuner et de l'ambiance électrique régnant sur la tablée.

« - Cela fait quelques temps que tu ne l'avais pas vu, il me semble... » L'encouragea Ray dans un demi-sourire.

« - C'est vrai. Pratiquement six mois. Il vient rarement à Londres. » Elle ricana et ajouta dans un haussement d'épaules vague « Monsieur n'aime pas la ville et ses mondanités, soi disant. Harry restera toujours Harry, il a besoin de se mettre au vert pour ordonner ses pensées. »

« - N'es-tu pas semblable ? » Taquina le professeur « Il me semble que tu recherches le contact de l'eau à chaque fois que tu veux t'apaiser. »

Elle acquiesça et esquissa un sourire rapide : « Exact. Ou alors je viens prendre le thé avec un éminent professeur en psychologie qui me remet les pendules à l'heure et analyse ce qui est détraqué chez moi sans souffler mot. »

Ledit professeur lui adressa un clin d'œil complice : « A condition que ma réceptionniste te laisse entrer. »

Hermione se renfrogna légèrement en repensant à cette petite impudente puis soupira doucement, balayant une de ses boucles au passage.

« - Hier, c'était… On était le 24 septembre. » Murmura la médecin en se grattant la nuque, cherchant ses mots. Elle avait encore du mal à dire des choses aussi simple que '' C'était l'anniversaire de Fred. '' à voix haute. Elle le pensait, le ressassait même, mais il lui était physiquement impossible de dire cela sans fondre en larmes.

« - Je le sais. J'étais surpris que tu n'aies pas téléphoné plus tôt, pour être honnête. » Répondit simplement le psychiatre, le regard triste.

« - C'est ridicule, n'est ce pas ? Autant d'années après et j'en suis toujours au même stade. Le temps s'écoule et je reste là, bloquée. » Elle eut un rire sans joie, sa gorge serrée à un point où il lui était difficile d'avaler sa salive.

« - On n'oublie jamais les gens qui ont comptés, Hermione, peu importe les années. Ceux qui prétendent que le temps efface tout sont soit des insensibles soit des personnes qui n'ont jamais perdu un être cher. Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser pour un comportement qui est humain. »

Elle releva un regard humide vers l'homme et il contempla cette femme si forte et si fragile à la fois. Hermione Granger était un paradoxe détonnant.

« - Hm, je sais, Ray. C'est simplement que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être une de ces pleurnicheuses insupportables qui traîne sa tristesse derrière elle où qu'elle aille. » Grimaça-t-elle, amère, en prenant une gorgée de thé tiède. Camomille, nota-t-elle avec un sourire, les vertus apaisantes de cette plante n'était plus a démontrer. Bien entendu qu'il savait dans quel état il allait la recevoir, il s'agissait de Ray Firenze, du lieu de rendez-vous au thé en passant par les biscuits au chocolat qu'elle adorait boulotter quand elle avait un coup de mou, il avait absolument tout prévu pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

« - Tu n'es pas une pleurnicheuse, Hermione Granger. J'aimerai que tu bannisses ce mot de ton esprit une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu es une femme forte, courageuse, volontaire. Tu es simplement humaine et il est, je me répète, a _bsolument normal_ que tu extériorises le trop plein d'émotions dû aux événements tragiques que la vie a placé sur ton chemin. »

Elle ne réagit pas, connaissant la réponse du spécialiste. Ils avaient cette conversation chaque année, à quelques mots près, et si elle savait qu'il avait raison elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle imposait et dérangeait avec son chagrin omniprésent et sa mélancolie régulière.

« - Bien, raconte-moi tout, comment se fait-il que vous soyez brouillés avec Harry ? » Changea brusquement de sujet son interloctueur, la tirant de ses sombres pensées.

« - Nous ne sommes pas fâchés ! » Démentit vivement la jeune femme en déposant sans délicatesse la porcelaine dans sa coupole. Elle observa le liquide ambré osciller dangereusement à la surface et reprit, d'une petite voix : « Enfin, pas tout à fait… Nous sommes juste en désaccord sur une personne. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il ne l'apprécie pas devrait influencer mon jugement. » Elle touilla sans douceur dans son thé avant de grommeler « Est-ce que je me mêle de sa vie et de ses fréquentations, moi. Non mais je vous jure, quel culot. »

Firenze pouffa discrètement et, sentant le regard noir de la brune sur lui, le transforma habillement en toussotement et, une fois qu'il eut reprit contenance, il suggéra : « Sans doute qu'il se fait du souci pour toi. C'est ton ami, Hermione. Je ne peux imaginer Harry agir de la sorte sans une excellente raison. » Elle croisa ses bras et sa mine boudeuse fit rouler des yeux Ray « Allons, tu es la première à a admettre qu'Harry peut être excessivement protecteur envers ses proches. »

« - Oui, ben je m'en serais bien passée sur ce coup là. » Marmonna-t-elle, les lèvres pincées. Elle n'en démordrait pas, il avait dépassé les bornes.

« - Bon. Si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? »

Alors Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et elle expliqua, à grands renforts de mouvements de bras, d'onomatopées et de jurons semi étouffés. Son déménagement, ses voisins irrespectueux, les fiesta all night long, les coups de balai (ce passage fit rire Ray à gorge déployée), le blond crâneur et charmeur de pacotille, encore et toujours les rave party, le contrat de sous location de son salon, ce même charmeur à deux sous cinquante s'improvisant coloc, ses apparitions et disparitions subites, cette espèce d'amitié étonnante qu'ils avaient fini par tisser (elle hésita beaucoup sur ces quelques mots, ne sachant pas exactement comment dénommer sa relation avec l'énergumène blond), l'amie hystérique mais plutôt sympa du parasite, le suscité parasite squattant sur son canapé -encore-, Harry débarquant au petit matin et trouvant apparemment un mot de remerciement teinté de drague lourde -parce qu'on parle quand même du casanova de supermarché, il ne peut s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui- et qui ne décolère pas en découvrant qu'elle « fréquente cette sale petite fouine insupportable ». Elle fait une pause à ce stade de son récit et Firenze l'observe silencieusement se masser les tempes, porter son thé à ses lèvres, ajuster ses pensées puis reprendre de plus belle :

« - Et donc, moi, inconsciente de cette relation conflictuelle, je me retrouve au petit bistro du coin avec Harry. Et le voilà qui me houspille… ''Il t'utilise gnagnagna, aucun respect des femmes blablabla comme toujours, il s'amuse et à la minute où il aura un autre passe-temps il disparaîtra gnégnégné tu ne mérites pas ça', et patati et patata'. » Singea-t-elle le brun à lunettes en grognant un peu plus au fur et à mesure de l'imitation. « Tsss. Bref. Toujours est-il qu'il ne le supporte vraiment pas. Rien que l'évocation de son prénom lui fait dresser les cheveux sur le crâne. Et dieu seul sait à quel point ils sont déjà indomptables sans ça.» Elle lève les bras, exaspérée.

Firenze, bouche bée, l'observa quelques instants avant de partir d'un grand rire.

« - Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es en pleine forme Hermione. Je suis heureux de te savoir si bien dans ta vie, actuellement. »

Elle se figea, les bras toujours légèrement levés et scruta le regard rieur du professeur. Elle venait de lui déballer toute la déchéance de son existence et tout ce qu'il trouvait à y répondre, c'était ça ? Sérieusement ?

Elle tritura le bas de son chemisier, pensive et une question s'imposa à elle avec la brutalité d'un pigeon se suicidant sur un pare-brise : Le célèbre docteur Firenze devenait-il sénile ?

.

* * *

.

 _ **16h23 –**_ _ **Galerie**_ _ **du centre-ville, borne d'arcade «**_ _ **Donkey Kong**_ _ **» dans le hall**_ _ **d'entrée**_ _ **.**_

Le joystick fermement serré dans sa paume gauche et les doigts de sa main droite tambourinant furieusement les boutons, Draco pestait. À combien d'essais en était-il ? Impossible de passer cette plateforme. Son personnage chuta, encore une fois, et il envoya un poing rageur sur la console de la borne d'arcade tandis que résonnait dans le hall le son retentissant du « Game Over » déplaisant qu'il commençait ne plus supporter. Il grogna, fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quelques pence, et s'avoua vaincu quand il n'y trouva qu'un billet de 10 livres sterling. Il l'extirpa de sa cachette et le déplia entre deux doigts, observant le visage intemporel de Jane Austin s'étirer sur le papier polymèrisé.

Solitude.

Il soupira. Il était accoutumé à cette sensation.

Pourtant…Il se sentait...

Seul.

Comme avant. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait été seul. Totalement seul. Certes, il avait une gouvernante, la vieille Minerva. Elle cuisinait des plats équilibrés et nettoyait derrière le jeune Draco, elle racontait parfois des histoires et chantonnait en passant le balai, comblant le silence pesant qui étouffait le manoir tout entier. Elle le laissait parfois l'accompagner au marché, lui donnait le choix du souper ou l'observait peindre des dragons à la peinture verte. Mais jamais, jamais, elle ne donnait de câlins quand il se blessait et, finalement, ne se souciait pas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire de ce petit garnement qui traînait toujours dans ses jambes. La preuve en était sa démission lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Elle avait rendu son tablier, embarqué ses effets et disparu sans un mot. Il était rentré lors des vacances d'été et Minerva s'était purement et simplement envolée, l'abandonnant au silence du manoir. Mère avait engagé Dobbie, surnommée Dobby par le petit Draco de 12 ans pour une raison qu'il avait oubliée, elle s'occupait du ménage mais elle était maladroite, ne chantait pas et passait son temps à s'autoflagellé. Un désastre qui restait secret puisqu'elle était majoritairement seule dans la vaste demeure familiale des Malfoy. Ensuite, il y avait eu le cuisinier, un homme bougon et qui passait l'entièreté de son temps à rouspéter à voix basse en essuyant ses mains moites sur son tablier sale. « Kreattur » le renomma un Draco venimeux alors que l'homme refusait fermement de lui faire des pancakes au petit-déjeuner.

Dans le petit village où il avait grandi, il y avait peu d'enfants. Une poignée de joyeux voyous refusant fermement de l'approcher. Ils l'avaient surnommés « Le Châtelain » et dans leurs petites bouches d'abrutis consanguins, c'était loin d'être un compliment. Ils se faisaient un jeu de salir ses jolis habits, ce qui contrariait fortement père quand il le croisait, tout boueux, si bien qu'il fut privé de sortie au village rapidement. Et, sa maigre chance de faire changer ces abrutis d'avis s'évapora par la même occasion.

Mère logeait à l'étage du Manoir, quelque part dans l'aile sud où il n'était pas autorisé à gambader. Elle faisait des apparitions une fois par dizaine, selon ses humeurs , passait une main fébrile dans la blondeur de sa progéniture puis posait l'une ou l'autre question d'un air détaché à sa nounou avant de remonter dans ses sphères personnelles sans plus se soucier de lui d'avantage. Père était en déplacements, toujours. Et quand il était là, c'était dans son bureau dont l'accès était, bien entendu, interdit.

Quelque chose lui heurta soudainement l'épaule et Draco, les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point flou quelque part entre l'écran noir de la borne d'arcade et le visage neutre de Jane Austin sur le billet tendu au creux de ses doigts, reprit brutalement contact avec sa réalité d'homme -presque- mûr de vingt-cinq ans, fleur de l'âge, et s'agaça d'autant d'apitoiement sur son enfance. Vraiment, il ne se savait pas aussi sensible.

Un second choc sur son épaule le fit se raidir et se retourner vivement, tombant ainsi nez à nez avec un petit courtaud à l'allure négligée et au visage ingrat.

« - Si tu comptes plus jouer, pousse-toi. » Siffla le petit porcelet.

Draco prit son temps pour passer au crible l'importun, analysant de haut en bas ce dernier.

Une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux mi-long gras, des boutons lui ravalant le visage, des Baskets de marque n'ayant certainement jamais eu le moindre aperçu de ce qu'était du sport, un training Adadas -copie bon marché des célèbres pantalons de sport- large et tombant mi-fesses pour laisser apercevoir l'élastique fluo de son caleçon -on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas- et un sweat-shirt de goût douteux mêlant des Pokemons et de la marijuana. À ce stade de son observation, Draco s'avoua vaincu et s'écarta légèrement, libérant l'accès à la console. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à un caïd pareil, allons allons. Puis il était las, de toute façon.

Il ricana sous cape et tourna les talons, laissant cette merveille de la génétique claquer le pognon de ses pauvres parents.

Il hésita a saluer à sa façon le galopin lorsque son téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses railleries mentales. Il décrocha dès qu'il aperçu le prénom de son hystérique d'amie, chose assez rare pour être mentionnée.

« - Draco ? » Glapit la voix féminine au bout du fil.

« - Pour vous servir, gente dame. » Ronronna-t-il.

« - Dès la seconde sonnerie ! Tu as décroché dès la seconde sonnerie ! Du premier appel ! Sans que je ne doive te menacer, saturer ta messagerie, ni... »

« - En réalité, Pansy, tu l'as fait. » La coupa-t-il. « Ce matin. » Précisa le blond avant de sourire largement « Au fait, sympa ta messagerie Pans', j'aime beaucoup ce petit côté ado mal dans sa peau qui envoie chier papa et maman. »

« - Je te remercie. » Ne s'offusqua-t-elle pas le moins du monde, l'habitude sans doute. Ou un je-m'en-foutisme plus prononcé que la moyenne des gens. « Du coup, tu as écouté mes messages, j'imagine ? » Le ton ironique laissait présager qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

« - Hm, hm » Approuva le blond, mentant effrontément « D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolé de te briser le cœur, ma douce, mais réellement un mariage entre nous ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Il y aurait fatalement des morts. Navré de te décevoir, je me doute que la désillusion doit être terrible. »

« - Ooooowh, naaaaan, Dray chou, comment oses-tu me faire un coup pareil ? » Chouina d'une voix aiguë son interlocutrice. Puis, comme si de rien était, elle coupa court aux diversions Malfoyennes : « Sois à l'agence dans trente minutes, faut qu'on cause mon adoré. Le choix de la robe, tout ça. » Il entendit un bruit de vomissement factice puis elle raccrocha.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et s'étira mollement, jetant un œil à l'heure qu'il était. Bien, il avait le temps de passer au Starbucks Coffee, quelques rues plus loin, et d'embarquer un Mocha Frappucino pour la dingotte lui servant d'amie. Cela la mettrait de bonne humeur à coup sûr et peut-être qu'elle serait un brin plus supportable que d'habitude. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on.

.

* * *

.

 _ **17h**_ _ **3**_ _ **2 – Embouteillages, quelque part dans le centre de Londres.**_

« - Et donc cette vieille harpie m'a fait privatiser un avion pour pouvoir emmener son chien dans les caraïbes. Sérieusement, comme si le clébard en avait quelque chose à faire d'aller siroter des noix de coco sur une plage de sable blanc. Il bave déjà par 25 degrés, tu imagines sous le soleil Cubain ? » Bougonna Pansy en triturant la paille de son café frappé. « Ne te méprends pas, je ne me soucie pas de son fichu clebs, c'est juste que je suis affligée devant tant de stupidités. » Elle claqua de la langue et mordit dans le morceau de paille qu'elle maltraitait depuis le début du trajet.

Draco, le front posé sur son volant, l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'ils n'avançaient pas d'un pouce depuis environ vingts minutes. Le temps qu'il avait fallut à Pansy pour raconter sa journée, et il était sûr qu'elle avait encore un tas de choses à dire. Parkinson avait toujours une multitudes de trucs, de ragots, d'infos sans intérêts et de potins hautement privés à déverser.

Alors, il fut surpris et releva même la tête de son reposoir de fortune lorsque le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Il lorgna sa comparse, le dos calé dans le siège de cuir, les pieds croisés nonchalamment sur le tableau de bord, ses lourdes bottes noires montantes aux lacets jaunes battant la mesure et le regard songeur. Elle secoua vivement la tête, se mâchouilla l'intérieur de la joue et tourna un visage sérieux dans sa direction.

Aie.

Il haussa un sourcil suspect et patienta. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne pourrait le garder pour elle très longtemps.

« - Dray... » Prononça-t-elle prudemment et le sourcil du blond se haussa davantage « Je voulais sincèrement m'excuser. J'ai pas été très correcte avec toi et je... »

Elle s'interrompit et gonfla ses joues, cramoisies, refoulant l'agacement prodigieux que le large sourire railleur de Draco venait de provoquer.

« - Oh seigneur, Pansy Parkinson vient de me présenter des excuses ! Tous aux abris, apocalypse en vue ! » Glapit le blond, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte dans une expression faussement choquée.

« - Dire que je me donne du mal pour un crétin pareil. » Cingla Pansy en ramenant ses bottes sur le siège, encerclant ses genoux de ses bras.

« - Vire tes pattes de mon siège ! » S'insurgea Draco, perdant soudainement le sens de l'humour. « Tout de suite, Pans'. Y'a des choses à pas faire. »

Elle ricana mais obtempéra en roulant des yeux. Draco et sa foutue voiture… Une vraie histoire d'amour mécanique.

« Dis Dray... » Chercha-t-elle à reprendre la conversation, une fois qu'ils furent calmés.

Malfoy marmonna un « hmm » qui devait signifier « je t'écoute » dans son langage mais ne tourna pas la tête, restant concentré sur le trafic à l'arrêt, commençant à perdre patience face à ce bouchon qui ne semblait pas du tout se résorber malgré les minutes s'écoulant.

« - Je voulais te dire, tantôt, quand je t'ai sonné le matin... »

« - Oui, oui, excuse acceptée, c'est oublié. » La titilla volontairement le blond »

« - T'es usant. J'suis pas du genre à ramper pour me faire pardonner, tu devrais le savoir. J'essaie juste de te dire avec un minimum de tact que ta mère m'a appelé et m'a chargée de te remémorer la soirée du gala Malfoy de vendredi. Et pour couper court à toutes jérémiades potentielles, tu es obligé d'y aller. Elle a parlé de te couper les vivres si tu persistais à n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Et je pense que cette fois, c'est sérieux. Elle était... » Pansy marqua une pause, retenant un frisson.

« - Glaciale ? » Suggéra un Draco sans une once d'humour et les yeux orageux.

« - Furieuse, je dirais plutôt. » Argua la brune. « Oh, elle te veut accompagner et en bonne compagnie, elle a insisté sur ce point, je pense qu'elle veut faire cesser les rumeurs par rapport à Astoria. » La jeune femme marqua une pause et dans un sourire totalement sadique qui signifiait qu'elle avait déjà une idée sur la question elle suggéra, mielleuse « Tu penses qu'Hermione est libre vendredi soir ? »

Draco s'imagina se pointer comme un prince au manoir, sa « roturière » comme disait si bien sa mère pendue à son bras. Pansy sur l'autre flanc et pourquoi pas essayer de convaincre Blaise, s'il était bien luné, de se joindre à la sauterie. Il sourit et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il envisagea les petites mondanités de ses parents comme une source d'amusement potentielle.

Mais pour cela, il devrait convaincre une certaine brune beaucoup trop sérieuse pour son propre bien d'accepter de l'accompagner.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **18h53 – Appartement du deuxième étage gauche.**_

Soupirant, Hermione enleva ses chaussures à talons d'un mouvement souple de la cheville, les envoyant valser dans le coin attribué à celles-ci, bien qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de les ranger soigneusement dans l'armoire dédiée. Fatiguée, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, ignorant volontairement Harry qui était recroquevillé devant la télé sous une montagne de plaids.

Le téléviseur gueulait à plein régime « _These Boots Are Made for Walkin'_ » de Nancy Sinatra et elle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

« - Full Metal Jacket ? » Interrogea-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« - Quoi ? » Grinça un Harry de méchante humeur en remuant légèrement sous les couvertures.

« - Tu regardes quoi ? » S'exaspéra une Hermione harassée et n'ayant pas la patience pour une énième chicane.

« - Aucune idée. » Le mouvement de tissus indiqua un haussement d'épaules « J'ai allumé la TV et y'avait ça qui passait. C'est sur des soldats américains au Vietnam. »

Ok. Donc Harry ne connaissait pas _Full Metal Jacket_. Elle estima le moment mal choisi pour le tancer sur son manque de culture ahurissant et sur le fait qu'il devait absolument se renseigner sur les œuvres de Stanley Kubrick qui était un réalisateur de génie, rien que ça. Elle ravala la flopée d'informations qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Hermione et ses connaissances qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager à tout va. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, expira et se glissa dans le salon, observant rapidement la scène se jouant à l'écran.

« - Harry ? » L'appela doucement la brune, n'obtenant qu'un vague grognement en réponse « Tu ne penses pas que c'est stupide de se faire la tête uniquement parce que tu n'aimes pas Draco Malfoy ? »

« - Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas que 'je n'aime pas' Draco Malfoy. Le truc, c'est que ce gars est un poison. Un véritable fléau. Il m'a pourri la vie, Mione ! Volontairement ! » Il remua tellement durant ce petit discours que ses couches de couvertures glissèrent progressivement, le laissant apparaître, tout énervé, au centre du canapé. « Rien que ce matin, rha, si tu avais vu sa tête à claque ! En plus il... »

« - J'ai compris, Harry, tu ne le supportes pas et il te le rends bien. » Il approuva sèchement du menton « Mais, tu ne peux décider ce qui est bon ou non pour moi. Ainsi, sache que vos querelles ne regardent que vous et que je ne m'en mêlerais pas. » Il sembla contrarié par cette dernière phrase mais ne pipa mot. Ainsi, Hermione comprit que c'était sa façon d'accepter la chose et elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans le sofa. Le débat était clos.

Harry soupira comme un bœuf puis passa son bras derrière les épaules frêles de la brune, faisant basculer sa petite tête bouclée contre son épaule. Hermione était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir et, par ce statut particulier, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir trop longtemps.

« - Ta visite, ce n'est pas un hasard, pas vrai.» Murmura-t-elle soudain si bas que sa phrase fut en partie mangée par le film. Mais le binoclard en saisi l'essentiel et coula un regard inquiet vers son amie.

« - Pas totalement. On va dire que je sais que ce n'est pas la période la plus évidente pour toi. »

Elle lui sourit brièvement.

« - Je vais bien, Harry. Je pense même envoyer un message à Georges, un de ces jours. » Avoua-t-elle doucement. Ce dernier l'observait, songeur.

« - Ca lui ferait assurément très plaisir. » Affirma lentement le grand brun. « Je suis passer à sa boutique, il y a quelques temps. Il est bien installé et ça marche plutôt pour lui. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Cette boutique de déguisements, farces et attrapes, ça avait été le rêve des jumeaux. Après tout, ils étaient loin d'être fait pour être marin -Georges subissait le mal de mer de façon si violente qu'il avait été souvent taquiné à ce propos- et ils étaient deux adorateurs des fêtes de tous genres. Georges était l'inventeur de gadget en tout genre, il était aussi celui qui avait l'imagination nécessaire pour les mener dans de grandes aventures, il créait des jeux, les tenant en haleine durant des heures. Fred, quand à lui, était plus artiste. Il façonnait les costumes, les déguisait tous, cousait mieux que la plupart des filles et grimait les bouilles comme personne. Il était la partie artistique et celui qui faisait des sottises de Georges un monde à part. Ils se complétaient. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Alors, que Georges honore la mémoire de son frère de cette façon, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Elle sentit les larmes monter et refoula son chagrin tout au fond d'elle.

Pas ce soir, pas alors qu'elle avait Harry à ces côtés pour si peu de temps.

« - Je suis heureuse pour lui. » Se força-t-elle a articuler.

« - Tiens, si on se regardait un film, comme au bon vieux temps ? » Suggéra le garçon, ses yeux verts pétillant à l'idée et chassant ainsi instantanément le début de morosité de la brunette.

« - Excellente idée. Une remise à niveau de ta culture cinématographique te ferait le plus grand bien. » Asséna la jeune femme, levant le menton d'un air espiègle.

« - Ah non, pas un de tes films d'auteur lent à mourir » Gémit son invité «On a qu'a regarder _Transformers_? » Proposa-t-il en papillonnant des cils. Mais le regard mi-outré mi-atterré de Hermione lui fit comprendre que non, c'était inenvisageable. « _Les animaux fantastiques_ ? Il paraît que c'est génial. » Il leva l'index en l'air et ajouta prestement, sentant qu'elle allait protester « Et si tu n'aimes pas, la prochaine fois, tu choisis. Cela convient-il à madâaaame ? » S'inclina-t-il en moulinant du bras dans un salut théâtral.

Elle soupira, cachant son sourire derrière quelques mèches de cheveux hirsutes et agrippa un coin de plaid pour s'enrouler dedans.

« - Adjugé. »

.

.

* * *

 **Alooooors !**

 **Un verdict ? J'attends impatiemment vos retours, qu'avez vous aimé, qu'est-ce qui ne vous plait pas ? Firenze vous a-t-il conquis ? Quels sont les grands points à élucider selon vous? J'ai encore tellement de personnes à incorporer, de choses à mettre en place que j'en ai le tournis. Cependant, si vous avez des demandes particulières, un personnage que vous aimeriez voir apparaître, même brièvement, je peux y réfléchir.**

 **La confrontation Harry-Draco se fait désirer mais pas d'inquiétudes, elle se profile !**

 **Bref, j'espère à très bientôt ! Je me mets immédiatement à la suite tant que la fougue de la jeunesse m'habite !**

 **Des bisous!**


End file.
